A Saga das Amazonas de Ouro
by RavenclawWitch
Summary: O Santuário de Athena é um local que, apesar de regido por uma Deusa, possui em grande maioria guerreiros homens como seus moradores e protetores. E se Saori propusesse algumas reformas em seu Santuário? Qual o papel das amazonas nos planos da Deusa?
1. Chapter 1

_Saint Seiya não me pertence, não mesmo!  
><em>

_Aos leitores, essa fic possui alusões feministas, violência, mortes, hentai, menção a situações adultas e também personagens originais. Portanto, peço que respeitem o rating correspondente.  
><em>

_Boa leitura!_

_**CAPÍTULO 1 - REBIRTH**_

"_Como pode o destino determinar a força,_

_O vigor e valor de uma vida humana?_

_Pois por mais errônea que ela seja, _

_É passível de perdão, seja a si mesmo ou a outrem._

_E nos caminhos tortuosos a seguir encontramos_

_Amigos, companheiros, pessoas com quem contar_

_Por mais sozinhos que estejamos, de seu valor _

_Na labuta da vida, nunca devemos duvidar."_

_**Santuário, Grécia**_

Amanhecia. Em seu Templo, Saori Kido, a reencarnação da Deusa Athena, acordava muito satisfeita; após tantas lutas e perdas, a Guerra Galáctica e A Batalha das 12 Casas, e principalmente, sua ida ao Hades, ela havia tomado algumas decisões que mudariam sua vida e a de seus cavaleiros. Reconstruíra todo o Santuário a árduas penas, não podia depender apenas dos recursos da Fundação GRAAD, e liderara uma campanha mundial pela restauração do lar de cavaleiros e amazonas. Não fora uma tarefa fácil, já que a garota teve que usar todos os contatos de seu avô e da Fundação para angariar fundos de forma discreta, sem que o Santuário fosse exposto ao público.

Nesse meio tempo, durante as negociações com grandes empresas do mundo todo, ela chegou a liberar seus guerreiros para seus devidos locais de origem, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao ouvir o inflamado discurso de um empolgado Seiya, que prometera segui-la até o fim de sua vida, e isso incluía ajudar a reerguer o local que, apesar dos pesares iniciais, aprendera a chamar de lar.

Assim, cavaleiros e amazonas, além da Deusa, puseram-se a trabalhar. Ela passou a dirigir os negócios da Fundação e da família Kido mesmo morando na Grécia, viajando somente para reuniões e assuntos de suma importância, além de sua campanha; também tinha planos para o futuro: decidiu fazer faculdade, o que incluía uma ajudinha de Tatsumi como tutor, em suas horas vagas.

"Há muito que viver, para todos nós..." – ela, já pronta e vestida em um belo vestido branco, com os cabelos soltos ao vento, observava os momentos finais do nascer do sol.

Além da reconstrução do Santuário, Athena pediu a formação de um conselho divino, presidido por Têmis, a Deusa da Justiça, para que pudesse interceder pelas almas dos portadores das sagradas armaduras douradas. Soubera quanto sofrimento fora imposto àqueles homens, e, sendo reconhecida e ajudada por eles, fizera questão de pedir uma nova chance a cada um. Após muita deliberação, discussões, e mesmo a interferência dos cavaleiros de Bronze e das amazonas de Prata, os quais prestaram seus depoimentos na ocasião, as almas dos 14 cavaleiros foram absolvidas e eles puderam ressuscitar, voltando aos seus antigos postos.

Agora as coisas seguiam naturalmente, fluindo de modo harmônico. Amazonas e cavaleiros treinavam, mais discípulos eram formados, alguns tinham a liberdade de voltar para casa se assim o desejassem, trabalhando em alguma sede da Fundação. Cada qual tinha sua maneira de lutar por Athena e sua causa.

A Deusa suspirou: tinha muito que resolver ainda naquele dia...

- Minha Deusa... – ouviu o chamado dos dois homens a suas costas.

- Bom dia, Dohko, Saga. Que bom que puderam comparecer a este horário, a agenda hoje está apertada... sigam-me, por favor!

Os dois Cavaleiros de Ouro a seguiram até seu escritório; Dohko de Libra e Saga de Gêmeos atuavam em conjunto como Grandes Mestres do Santuário, um pela vasta experiência, o outro por suas competências natas. Quando a Deusa anunciara sua decisão em trabalhar diretamente com eles, houve muito estardalhaço, mas ela mostrou-se solidária a Saga, sabia que fora manipulado por Ares, sua segunda personalidade, e ele agora estava bem - depois de passar por psiquiatras e receber tratamento adequado para o que os psiquiatras chamavam de transtorno dissociativo de personalidade de causa idiopática.

Sim, porque nenhum deles conseguiu achar a causa daquele transtorno, embora ela suspeitasse que tivesse algo a ver com a Armadura de Gêmeos. Por isso foi terminantemente contra que ele recebesse algumas medicações mais pesadas, posto que acreditava que o Escudo de Atena, ao refletir a si sua imagem, tinha amainado boa parte do problema. Ainda assim, porém, foi consenso entre a equipe que o avaliou colocá-lo em terapia constante. Isso, além de um treino regular com Shaka de Virgem, para se conhecer melhor e dominar qualquer confusão mental que tivesse.

A parceria entre o geminiano e o libriano estava funcionando muito bem, e a Deusa gostava de trabalhar com ambos, todos tinham objetivos em comum, pelo bem do Santuário, pela proteção do mundo, e no caso dos cavaleiros, pela proteção de Athena.

- Pois bem, eu estou gostando muito da atuação dos Cavaleiros de Ouro na guarda das 12 Casas, mas considerando a condição de vocês, os novos discípulos que chegam, e minha nova política para este Santuário, gostaria de anunciar que quero abrir treinamento para a ascensão de novos cavaleiros de Ouro.

- Como? – os olhos de Dohko se arregalaram – Não estamos lhe prestando um bom serviço, minha Deusa?

Saga apenas observava, sabia que Athena deveria ter os motivos dela...

- Dohko, eu fico muito grata pelos serviços de todos vocês, e justamente por isso quero retribuir. Minha intenção é abolir o cargo de Grande Mestre do Santuário e permitir que todos vocês sejam Grandes Mestres, cada um responsável por guiar o cavaleiro ou amazona que os substituirão em suas casas, além de me ajudar nas decisões do Santuário, formando um Conselho Zodiacal.

Dohko e Saga se surpreenderam, era possível que ela confiasse tanto em seus cavaleiros?

- Sei que vocês todos passaram por poucas e boas, merecem novas tarefas e atribuições depois de tudo o que houve. Também preciso da ajuda de vocês, com a reconstrução o Santuário cresceu e poderá abrigar mais aspirantes a guerreiros de Athena. Quero que me ajudem a prepará-los, e ensiná-los o quanto a vida é valiosa.

- Pois bem senhorita, eu vejo que não é a toa que reencarnaste como Athena... – disse Saga, sorrindo – Eu irei ajudá-la e segui-la no que for, Deusa.

- Obrigada, Saga. E você poderá aproveitar melhor sua nova vida, Dohko. Não foi por acaso que pedi que ressuscitasse com seu corpo mais jovem, meu caro! – Athena sorria.

- Obrigado, minha Deusa. Mas deixe-me entender uma coisa: disse que guiaremos o cavaleiro ou amazona que tomarem nossos lugares. Os cavaleiros de Ouro sempre foram homens, senhorita.

- Exato. Eu resolvi mudar um pouco as coisas por aqui, temos que nos adaptar aos novos tempos! Nesse Santuário, temos ótimas amazonas que poderiam muito bem pleitear alguma armadura de Ouro. Minha proposta é determinar um tempo de treinamento e fazer um torneio para que lutem pelas armaduras, como é feito tradicionalmente. No entanto, duas turmas distintas serão treinadas. Mas gostaria de decidir isso em acordo com todos os cavaleiros, por isso, peço que marquem uma reunião com todos daqui a duas horas, no Salão do Grande Mestre.

- Certo, temos que nos apressar então, logo todos irão descer ao Coliseu para seus respectivos treinos. – disse Saga – A senhorita nos dá a permissão...?

- Claro, Saga. Espero todos os meus Cavaleiros de Ouro aqui, podem ir.

Dohko e Saga despediram-se da Deusa, e foram avisar seus companheiros de profissão.

* * *

><p>No Coliseu, o treino dos cavaleiros já começara, e todos estavam bem dispostos naquela manhã. Mesmo com o fim da Guerra Santa, eles deveriam estar preparados para tudo, sem exceções; era o mínimo que podiam fazer por ter suas vidas de volta. Um deles em especial estava muito feliz, e treinava com muito afinco com seu irmão na arena.<p>

- Aiolos, calma, não se esqueça que eu agora tenho a mesma altura que você! – dizia Aiolia, esquivando-se dos golpes do irmão.

- O que é isso, Aiolia, posso ter ressuscitado como menor de idade, mas continuo sendo seu irmão mais velho, e seu mestre! Vamos, revide como se deve! – dizia o sagitariano, provocando o leonino.

- Já que insiste... – e os dois começaram a lutar de forma equilibrada, sob as espiadelas de seus companheiros.

Mu e Shaka lutavam, usando seus poderes mentais; Milo e Camus treinavam corpo a corpo; Aldebaran e Afrodite disputavam entre força e agilidade; Shura e Máscara da Morte digladiavam, enquanto Kanon mandava algumas pilastras para Outra Dimensão. Apenas os cavaleiros dourados treinavam ali, até que uma pequena platéia de amazonas se formou para assisti-los; entre elas, duas esperavam suas mestras.

- Poxa, será que elas vão demorar? Já temos que dar umas 50 voltas no perímetro do Relógio toda manhã, e ainda temos que esperá-las... fala sério! – reclamava a mais baixa e mais esguia.

- Calma, Adisa, elas são Amazonas de Prata e como tal, têm mais responsabilidades que nós. Fizemos nossa parte, agora vamos descansar um pouco. – respondia a loira, um pouco mais alta e curvilínea que a amiga.

- Mas assim nosso aquecimento não vale de nada, não é, Ísis? Isso que queria dizer!

- Elas logo vão chegar, nós acabamos de chegar! E eu estou morrendo de sede! Bem que poderíamos pedir uma água aos Cavaleiros de Ouro, hein? – sorria Ísis, por debaixo da máscara.

- Eu hein? Peça você, se a mestra Shina me pega falando com um deles, vai sobrar pra mim! – Adisa franzia a testa.

- Ainda bem que minha mestra tem amizade com eles... eu vou lá! Você vem? Última chance! – provocou a loira.

- Humpf! Só porque estou com sede! – a negra de cabelos lisos acompanhou a amiga.

As duas contornaram a arena até se aproximarem de Aiolos e Aiolia; Ísis sabia da queda de sua mestra, Marin, pelo Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão, e cansara de confrontá-la a respeito. Mas as leis do Santuário eram claras, e ela achava uma pena que os dois não pudessem se resolver... Praticamente arrastando Adisa pela mão, pediu licença aos irmãos:

- Bom dia, senhores Cavaleiros! Desculpe-me interromper sua luta, mas eu e minha amiga acabamos de chegar de nossas voltas matinais e esquecemos nossa água. Poderíamos tomar um pouco da sua? – ela se curvou levemente, em uma educada reverência.

- Bom dia! Ora, se não são as discípulas de Marin e Shina! – disse Aiolia, parando a luta – Onde estão suas mestras, garotas?

- Elas estão a caminho. Temos que esperá-las para o nosso treino. – respondeu Ísis.

- Ísis de Cassiopéia e Adisa de Corona Australis! A que devemos sua presença aqui, Amazonas de Bronze? – perguntou um bem-humorado Aiolos.

- Precisamos de água. – respondeu diretamente Adisa. – Não queremos atrapalhar seu treino.

- Mas é claro! – Aiolos estendeu sua garrafa d'água para a moça, sorrindo. Aiolia fez o mesmo com Ísis. Elas deram as costas para eles momentaneamente, e levantaram apenas um pouco da parte de baixo de suas máscaras, para sorver alguns goles frescos de água.

- Muito obrigada! – agradeceram as duas em uníssono, e embora os cavaleiros não pudessem ver seus rostos, elas sorriam pelo fato de ter sua sede finalmente saciada.

- Vejam, meninas, elas chegaram! – disse Aiolos – Mandem lembranças a elas, e bom treino para vocês. Sei que a Shina não gosta de vê-las conversando com cavaleiros...

- Ahn, eu vou lá cumprimentá-las, Aiolos, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, irmãozinho, boa sorte! – o sagitariano sorriu marotamente.

Shina e Marin esperavam as meninas e as viram conversando com Aiolia e Aiolos; Marin não se importava, sabia que o convívio com os cavaleiros era inevitável, e podia ser mesmo saudável. Mas Shina não gostava muito dessa interação, temia que a discípula perdesse o foco nos treinos caso se afeiçoasse a algum rapaz do Santuário.

- Bom dia, Marin! – cumprimentava o Cavaleiro de Leão – Teve uma boa noite?

- Bom dia, Aiolia. Tive sim, muito obrigada. – a Amazona de Águia ruborizava por baixo da máscara.

Shina olhou para os dois de soslaio. Não invejava Marin; sabia que se as coisas continuassem daquele modo, logo a amiga teria que escolher entre a sua armadura e seu amor. Algo que ela queria evitar ao máximo, já que lutara muito por isso. Além disso, não queria ver Marin sofrer, apesar dos desentendimentos iniciais, elas agora eram amigas, e isso contava muito.

- Bom dia para você também, Aiolia, mas agora temos que treinar! Vamos, meninas? – a Amazona de Cobra acenou com a cabeça para Adisa e Ísis, que já foram se encaminhando para seu campo de treino, depois de acenar para Aiolia e Aiolos, de longe.

- Vocês estão fazendo um bom trabalho com essas meninas, elas parecem cada vez mais fortes. Lembro-me de quando você treinava o Seiya para conseguir a armadura de Pegasus. – sorriu o cavaleiro.

- Sim, agora as coisas são mais complicadas porque estamos treinando-as para assumir armaduras de Prata. Elas não são mais iniciantes, e temos que exigir um pouco mais delas. – disse a japonesa, com convicção.

- Você é uma ótima mestra, Marin. Elas vão conseguir, sim, são muito dedicadas. Como você e a Shina.

Marin de Águia sentiu as faces fervendo, de novo. Ele sempre era tão gentil com ela! Bem que isso poderia significar algo mais... mas não, ele estava de volta à vida e recuperando os treinos perdidos, mais disposto a defender o Santuário e Athena que antes. Ela também tinha seus deveres, e não podia se distrair daquela maneira.

- Grata, mas é minha obrigação, senhor Cavaleiro de Leão. Agora, se me permite – ela deu uma risadinha e fez uma leve mesura – devo voltar às minhas obrigações.

- Parece que eu também. – ele observou Dohko e Saga chegando e reunindo os Cavaleiros de Ouro – Até mais, Marin.

Assim que ela se foi, Aiolia juntou-se aos companheiros, que ouviam os cavaleiros de Libra e Gêmeos com muita atenção. Então haveria uma reunião logo mais? Pelo tom de voz de Saga, soube que era algo realmente importante, o que era ressaltado por Dohko.

- Por mim tudo bem participar de uma reunião – disse Milo de Escorpião – mas teremos que voltar aos treinos depois?

- Isso eu não sei, Milo, deixemos que Athena decida isso mais tarde. Mas penso que será facultativo a cada cavaleiro. – respondeu Saga.

- Bem, como bons cavaleiros, devemos treinar. Eu pelo menos tentarei fazer minha cota diária após a reunião. – disse Dohko, sério.

- Bem, creio que podemos decidir isso depois, o assunto que a Deusa tem para tratar conosco é mais importante. Devemos usar nossas armaduras? – perguntou Aiolos ao geminiano e ao libriano.

- Creio que sim, é uma reunião formal requisitada por Athena. – ponderou Shaka – Devemos nos preparar para tal.

- Concordo com o Shaka. – disse Afrodite – Ainda mais sendo a reunião no Salão do Grande Mestre. Vamos encerrar o treino, por ora?

- Sim. Tenho que dar uma polida em meu elmo ainda. – disse Camus, indiferente.

- Então vamos lá, gente! – incentivou Aldebaran.

E assim, cada um foi se preparar devidamente, em suas respectivas Casas.

* * *

><p>Já estavam deliberando há um pouco mais de meia hora. Saori apresentara sua proposta a seus Cavaleiros de Ouro, deixando-os todos perplexos; a novidade foi bem recebida pela maioria, embora alguns ainda tivessem suas reservas em relação ao seu futuro como Grandes Mestres Zodiacais. Um deles era Afrodite de Peixes:<p>

- Minha cara Deusa, eu gostaria de entender melhor o que deseja de nós como Grandes Mestres... este Santuário sempre teve um único Grande Mestre e sempre acabamos tendo problemas. Mais de um não irá apenas piorar a situação?

- Afrodite tem razão. Como podemos ter certeza que todos colaborarão para um bem comum ao Santuário e ao mundo? – dizia Aldebaran, olhando direto para seu vizinho de Casa, Saga.

- Já tivemos muitos problemas nesse Santuário! – Milo colocava lenha na fogueira – E agora que estamos de volta, tudo o que queremos é evitar confusão!

- Logo você dizendo isso? Não creio no que disse, Escorpião. – provocou Máscara da Morte.

Milo estava pronto para responder à altura, mas foi interrompido por Athena:

- Senhores! Cavaleiros! A minha ideia em ter todos vocês ao meu lado é justamente para evitar contradições nas decisões desse Santuário! Há muito que fazer e resolver, como podem ver, e preciso de sua ajuda! Posso ser sua Deusa, mas vocês sabem das necessidades de quem vive neste Santuário mais do que eu! Gostaria de contar com a sua experiência, e tenho certeza que, juntos, poderemos muito mais!

- A criação desse Conselho Zodiacal... esta reunião é um esboço do trabalho que pretende que façamos, não, senhorita? – perguntou Shaka, seus olhos sempre fechados.

- Sim, Shaka. Creio que podemos nos ajudar e decidir o melhor para o Santuário em conjunto. Caso minha proposta não seja aprovada, sei que podem me ajudar a chegar a uma solução melhor. Se não quiserem me ajudar a governar o Santuário, posso entendê-los; mas acho que os senhores merecem um pouco mais por tudo que passaram, por tudo o que fizeram por mim.

Todos os cavaleiros de Ouro a fitavam, atenciosos. Com isso, Saori prosseguiu:

- Além do mais, é uma forma de promover a ascensão de mais cavaleiros e amazonas valorosos. Não a custa de seus cargos, mas criando uma nova hierarquia cuja meta seja a cooperação, e não a subordinação. Quero todos trabalhando juntos por um Santuário e um mundo melhores; nós seremos apenas o exemplo. Mas isso será possível apenas com a aprovação de vocês. – ela passou o olhar por todos os cavaleiros dourados – Todos vocês.

Um minuto de silêncio se passou, até que alguém se manifestou:

- Sua proposta tem a aprovação da Primeira Casa. – disse Mu de Áries, levantando-se de seu lugar. – Pode contar comigo, minha Deusa.

- Eu também aprovo. – Aiolos de Sagitário levantou-se.

- E eu. – disse Aiolia de Leão.

- Pode contar comigo também. – Aldebaran de Touro se manifestou.

- Tou dentro. – Milo de Escorpião também se levantou.

- Aprovo sua proposta, minha Deusa. – Shaka de Virgem juntou-se aos companheiros.

- Eu também. – Camus de Aquário pronunciou-se, sério.

- Va bene... eu também concordo. – disse Máscara da Morte.

- E você, Saga? – perguntou Kanon, levantando-se.

- Eu e Dohko concordamos assim que Athena fez sua sugestão hoje cedo. – o geminiano deu um passo à frente, sorrindo.

- Muito bem, esse parece o melhor caminho. – disse Afrodite – Estou à sua disposição, Athena. E você, Shura?

- Estou de acordo. – disse o capricorniano, para alívio geral.

- Muito bem, agora devo informar-lhes que duas turmas serão treinadas... é um experimento, quero que cada um de vocês treine um candidato à armadura de suas respectivas casas, e outro que tentará a armadura referente a outra casa. Um cavaleiro e uma amazona. O que vocês acham? – perguntou Saori.

- Como, nós treinaremos amazonas? Isso não é proibido? – perguntou Shura, surpreso.

- Por isso é um experimento. Dependendo do rendimento de cada um e do resultado final, poderemos determinar qual o melhor método de treino no Santuário, otimizando nosso trabalho.

- Me parece interessante, temos que tentar novas técnicas e métodos. Gostei. – concordou Mu.

- Hehehe, eu também gostei. Essas reformas no Santuário estão saindo melhor do que eu esperava! – Máscara da Morte sorria, satisfeito.

- Mas como mestres de amazonas, não podemos nos aproveitar da condição delas para seduzi-las, ouviu, Máscara? – disse Camus, adivinhando as intenções do amigo.

- Estraga-prazeres... – bufou Afrodite, em seu canto.

- Por favor, vamos levar isso a sério! – disse Dohko – O empenho de cavaleiros e amazonas deve ser o mesmo, e devemos instruí-los da melhor maneira possível. Creio que será trabalhoso, mas a ideia é valer a pena.

- Sim, podemos fazer isso, não, companheiros? – perguntou Saga, otimista.

- Certo, mas quem serão os aspirantes? E como determinaremos que armadura cada um irá pleitear? E quem será o mestre de quem? – perguntou Aiolia, curioso.

- Ah, isso. Senhores, isso será averiguado por mim e os atuais mestres do Santuário. – Athena apontou para Dohko e Saga – Hoje à noite iremos à Star Hill com os mapas astrais de cada cavaleiro e amazona de Athena. O céu dirá quem deve tentar o quê, e depois que tivermos os nomes e armaduras, nos reuniremos novamente para decidir quem será o mestre de quem.

- Todos de acordo? – perguntou Saga ao resto dos cavaleiros.

Todos concordaram. Mas a reunião não havia acabado.

- Temos mais um assunto em pauta. Para promover a paz e fraternidade entre os Deuses, eu e outros Deuses resolvemos criar embaixadas em nossas respectivas moradas.

- O que isso significa, minha Deusa? – perguntou Shaka.

- Significa que teremos emissários de Poseidon e Asgard morando conosco neste Santuário, e que haverá emissários nossos por lá também. Vocês concordam com essa decisão?

Novo burburinho. Novas indagações. Aquela reunião não terminaria tão cedo...

- Meu treino já era... ai ai! – reclamava certo escorpiano, contrariado.

* * *

><p>Hora do almoço. Cinco jovens reuniam-se no salão onde as refeições dos cavaleiros eram feitas, após sua rotina de treinos da manhã. Um deles estava particularmente satisfeito, pois a presença do irmão estava cada vez mais constante, e ele passava a fazer parte de seu dia a dia, assim como o de seus amigos.<p>

- Ótimo treino hoje, Ikki! Acho que estou dominando cada vez a força de meu cosmo, aliado às habilidades com a corrente de Andrômeda! – dizia Shun, animado.

- Pois sim! Hoje tivemos bastante liberdade e espaço para treinar, já que os cavaleiros de Ouro não estavam por perto... – observava Ikki.

- Realmente – disse Hyoga, servindo-se de seu almoço, trazido por uma das servas do Santuário – o que será que houve para que eles parassem de treinar tão cedo? Eles são incansáveis!

- Não sei! Por que não pergunta ao seu mestre Camus? – zombou Seiya.

- Ele é mestre de meu mestre, e me ajudou a realizar o Execução Aurora. Além disso, em uma de nossas lutas, a armadura de Aquário me escolheu. Isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de eu ter permissão para perguntar qualquer coisa a ele... Mestre Camus tem aquele jeito, mas é uma boa pessoa.

- Quando não está mal-influenciado, você quer dizer, né? – riu Shiryu, provocando o amigo.

- Se for assim, eu seria a pior pessoa do mundo, ou se esqueceram que Hades dominou o meu corpo? – retrucou Shun, sério.

- Verdade. Desculpa aí, Shun. Athena deu uma nova chance a todos nós, e devemos nos lembrar disso sempre. – Seiya ficou pensativo.

- O que foi, cara? Pensando na chance que você está perdendo com a Saori? Se liga, Seiya, a gente pode morrer feio em uma dessas batalhas e você nunca terá se declarado para ela. E aí, meu caro, como será? – Hyoga cutucou o amigo.

Ikki apenas sorriu, sarcástico. Desde que se juntara definitivamente aos amigos, sentia a obrigação de manter o foco do grupo para seus treinos, mas todos ali tinham assuntos emocionais mal resolvidos. Começando por seu próprio irmão, Shun, que abandonara uma amazona ao deixar seu antigo local de treinamento, a Ilha de Andrômeda.

- Você fala isso porque nunca teve que encarar a situação que eu estou passando! – dizia Seiya – Eu devo segui-la, protegê-la e garantir seu bem-estar, como um bom cavaleiro. Isso não inclui amor incondicional.

- Não? Pensei que tudo isso que você disse englobasse esse tal amor aí. – observou Shiryu.

- E você, Dragão, não se intrometa! Você já tem compromisso sério, não conta nessa conversa!

- Calma lá, Pegasus, olha o respeito com meu relacionamento com a Shunrei! Várias coisas aconteceram até eu perceber o quanto a amava... e pensar que quase a perdi uma vez! Ela sempre esteve lá para mim, e por isso que resolvi, com a reconstrução do Santuário, reconstruir minha vida com ela também!

Seiya continuava pensativo. Shun se manifestou:

- Acompanhando tudo até aqui, é fácil perceber que a senhorita Kido quer que retomemos nossas vidas, pelo menos ela está trabalhando muito para isso. Talvez você deva deixar seus sentimentos falarem mais alto pelo menos uma vez, Seiya.

- Olha quem fala! – rebateu o Pegasus.

- Pois saiba que se eu reencontrasse a June, faria tudo diferente. Sinto falta dela até hoje. E ainda por cima, ela me mostrou o rosto dela... – sussurrou Andrômeda.

- Isso você nunca me contou! – disse Ikki, surpreso – Isso é grave, Shun! Você nem sabe como retomar contato com ela?

- Não, Ikki. Mas tenho certeza que ainda vamos nos reencontrar! – o garoto de cabelos esverdeados sorria.

- Nem me fale nesse tipo de coisa, lembro quando vi o rosto da Shina sem querer e toda aquela perseguição começou. Ainda bem que ela resolveu deixar isso de lado, combinamos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu. Pelo bem da honra dela, e da minha saúde. – Seiya finalizou seu prato de comida.

- Essa lei das amazonas é dose. Acho isso muito injusto com nossas companheiras, não é porque elas são guerreiras que devem se privar de sua essência. – disse Hyoga.

- Eu hein, deixe seu mestre saber disso! – provocou Ikki.

- Caso esteja se referindo a mestre Camus, sei pelo mestre Cristal que ele não concorda com isso. A competência de uma amazona não se dá pelo seu grau de feminilidade; na verdade, essas máscaras devem existir para evitar que nós, cavaleiros, fiquemos distraídos com a beleza delas. – riu o aquariano.

- Ponto de vista interessante. Vou perguntar ao mestre Dohko o que ele pensa disso tudo. – ponderou Shiryu, finalizando sua refeição.

Nesse momento, um rebuliço formou-se no salão de refeições dos Cavaleiros; logo os jovens Cavaleiros de Bronze puderam reconhecer o motivo de tanto alvoroço: Yuuki, Amazona de Prata de Grou, adentrava o recinto, vestida com sua armadura. A moça era considerada uma das mais bonitas do Santuário, mesmo sem revelar seu rosto; possuía um belo corpo, realçado pela armadura, belos cabelos rosados, ondulados, presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, impecável. E para surpresa dos garotos, ela estava se dirigindo à mesa deles.

- Boa tarde, rapazes, já aproveitaram sua refeição? – ela cumprimentou os cinco com um leve aceno de cabeça.

- Sim, senhorita, obrigado. A que devemos sua presença? – perguntou Shiryu, curioso.

- Hyoga de Cisne, você e seus amigos estão convocados para uma reunião com Athena em uma hora, no salão principal de seu Templo. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro estão a par disso, e irão permitir sua passagem. Por favor, não se atrasem. – ela disse com voz suave, mas direta.

- A Deusa não adiantou nem um pouco do assunto, Amazona de Grou? – quis saber Seiya.

- Trata-se de um assunto que ela quer conversar diretamente com vocês, Pegasus. Ah, não se esqueçam de usar suas armaduras!

E tão rápido quanto chegou, Yuuki de Grou foi embora; os rapazes a observaram enquanto saía, e Hyoga pensava:

"Todos nós fomos chamados... mas porque ela dirigiu-se especificamente a mim? Aí tem coisa..."

* * *

><p>Saga de Gêmeos estava na Biblioteca do Santuário, compenetrado na tarefa que Athena havia lhe passado; juntamente com ele estavam Aiolos de Sagitário e mais duas amazonas. Todos estavam coletando, atualizando, organizando e compilando os mapas astrais de todos os Cavaleiros e Amazonas de Prata e Bronze do Santuário.<p>

Junto com cada mapa, o grupo integrava a ficha do respectivo cavaleiro/amazona, e informações pessoais feitas por cada um deles ali, de acordo com a convivência e com o que sabiam de cada seguidor e protetor de Athena. As amazonas mostravam grande concentração naquele trabalho de compilação, embora uma delas estivesse consciente demais da presença do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário.

- Disfarça, menina! – A Amazona de Prata de Taça cutucou sua amiga discretamente.

- Ai, Anya! Larga de ser chata! – disse a moça, em seu grego com leve sotaque australiano.

- Preste atenção nos papéis ou vai acabar misturando tudo, tem que ficar tudo certinho para que Athena possa levar à Star Hill essa noite! – respondeu a islandesa, fitando a máscara da Amazona de Prata de Centauro.

- Baixou a eficiência virginiana? – zombou Ruby, rindo baixinho.

- E pelo visto a teimosia ariana também. – Anya de Taça deu um sorrisinho de troça, que saiu mais satisfeito pelo fato de não poder ser visto pela amiga.

- Hunf, eu estou fazendo minha parte direitinho. E eu estou de máscara, como você poderia saber que estou observando o senhor Aiolos? – a moça sussurrou a segunda parte de sua fala.

- Simples, ao invés de olhar para baixo, diretamente para os papéis, você estava olhando para frente, o que significa que estava o observando com rabo de olho, aproveitando-se da máscara para disfarçar... acertei? – Anya ria internamente, ao imaginar a cara de susto de Ruby no momento.

- Me recuso a afirmar qualquer coisa. – disse a ariana. – Mas ele é lindo sim. Pena que está de olho em outra...

- Mesmo? Quem? – perguntou a islandesa – Nem sabia que ele prestava atenção especial alguém, é sempre tão discreto!

- Nem tanto, já o peguei olhando para aquela Amazona de Bronze, a discípula da Shina de Cobra. Como é mesmo o nome dela?

- Ah, a sul-africana, que vive para cima e para baixo com a Amazona de Cassiopéia. Sei de quem você está falando, é a Adisa de Corona Australis.

- Ainda tinha que ter essa armadura? Seria mais condizente se ela fosse australiana como eu.

- Mas Ruby, de onde você tirou essa ideia? – quis saber a Amazona de Taça, intrigada.

- Bah, eu estou sempre reparando nele – ela afastou alguns fios castanho-avermelhados de sua franja da frente dos olhos – e percebi que ele sempre repara nela quando pode.

- Deixe, menina. O que tiver que ser seu será. Se bem que nem sei se podemos pensar nisso em nossas atuais condições. – Anya suspirou por baixo da máscara.

- Hehehe, tem razão. Mas olhe só esses relatórios, estão todos desatualizados! – Ruby passou a escrever fervorosamente – Anya, por favor, pode pegar o arquivo dos Cavaleiros de Bronze relativo ao ano passado?

- Ei-lo. – uma voz masculina surgiu atrás de si, e a Amazona de Centauro surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo ali, tão perto dela. – Vejo que está fazendo um bom trabalho, amazona.

"Deuses, como o sorriso dele é LINDO." – pensou Ruby. Atrás da figura de Aiolos, Anya incentivava a amiga a falar com ele.

- Muito obrigada, senhor Aiolos – ela sentiu as faces esquentarem com o rubor – tem certeza que não vai utilizá-lo pelos próximos vinte minutos?

- Tenho sim, minha cara. Mas já que sabe meu nome, me sinto impelido ao perguntar pelo seu, senhorita...

- Ruby. Amazona de Prata de Centauro. – ela prendeu a respiração ao senti-lo apertar sua mão, educadamente. Um perfeito cavalheiro.

- Ora, vejo que temos algo em comum! – Aiolos sorriu – Eu sou o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário, e nossas constelações foram ambas inspiradas em Quíron!

- De fato. Gosta de observar as estrelas, senhor Aiolos? – Ruby animou-se.

- Sim, desde minha volta à vida, ando observando o céu mais do que posso! Não há como observar estrelas do outro lado, sabe. – ele abaixou a cabeça, como se lembrasse de algo penoso.

- Mas agora o senhor está de volta, e pode aproveitar toda a beleza do céu estrelado de novo. – ela tentou animar o cavaleiro.

- Graças à Athena! Mas espero falar de mais assuntos felizes com você, Ruby, Amazona de Centauro. E pode me chamar apenas de Aiolos, se quiser. – ele tinha um sorriso sincero na face bronzeada.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, enquanto ele pedia licença e se afastava para falar com seu amigo que também estava no recinto. Ruby voltou ao serviço com ânimo renovado, sob o olhar divertido de Anya. Do outro lado da sala, Saga de Gêmeos dava um sorriso discreto, o que não passou despercebido pelo sagitariano.

- Saga, eu creio que estamos adiantados, como vão as compilações?

- Bem, logo chegarão mais dos novos arquivos, devidamente encadernados, como Athena solicitou. Ah, olhe! – ele apontou para duas amazonas que chegavam com várias pastas.

- Senhor Saga, a nova cota de pastas, como pedido. – a Amazona de Prata de Lira acomodou o material na mesa vizinha, seguida pela companheira, Yuuki de Grou.

- Muito obrigado, Giorgia. Por favor, descansem um pouco, e se puderem ajudar Anya e Ruby para acelerar as coisas, eu agradeço. – o geminiano sorria.

- Certo! – concordaram Lira e Grou, em uníssono. E logo se juntaram à Taça e Centauro em seus afazeres.

- Acho tão bom esse trabalho conjunto entre cavaleiros e amazonas! Nossa Deusa está, aos poucos, colocando em prática as novas idéias para o Santuário, deixando as coisas fluírem... muito sábio da parte dela! – o Cavaleiro de Sagitário estava satisfeito.

- Ela é a Deusa da sabedoria, não? – Saga suspirou – E pensar que quase a perdemos por... aquele meu problema. Sei que nunca conversamos diretamente sobre isso, mas agradeço muito pelo que fez, Aiolos, e lamento muito pelo que fiz à sua reputação. Pela vida que perdeu. Não espero que me perdoe, mas reconheço meu erro.

- Escute, Gêmeos, as coisas tiveram que ser assim, e agora estou de volta, estamos todos de volta, com novas perspectivas, novas metas, e um companheirismo real. Naquela época podíamos ser cavaleiros de Athena, mas não éramos tão unidos como agora. Eu te perdôo Saga, e espero que possamos trabalhar juntos, como o mestre Shion queria.

O geminiano assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo a mão do amigo em seu ombro.

- Nem sei como ela me aceitou como Grande Mestre, junto com Dohko. Você deveria estar em meu lugar.

- Não diga bobagens, eu sempre achei que o mestre Shion deveria ter te escolhido. Ele só me escolheu porque sentiu a dualidade dentro de você. Aqui entre nós, me agrada a ideia do Conselho Zodiacal, aí toda essa bobagem de "Grande Mestre" acaba. E continuamos trabalhando em equipe.

Saga concordou com o sagitariano, assentindo com a cabeça novamente. Logo a atenção dos dois se voltou para outro geminiano, que chegava ao recinto:

- Saga, Aiolos.

- O que você quer, Kanon? – perguntou Saga ao irmão gêmeo – Como pode ver, estamos meio ocupados aqui.

- Só passei para avisar que vou ao Templo de Athena novamente. Sabe, para aquela reunião com os cavaleiros de Bronze, e para avisá-los que ele – Kanon apontou para o sagitariano – foi convidado para a mesma também!

- Mas quem ficará aqui ajudando as amazonas enquanto isso? – perguntou Aiolos, confuso.

- Deixe comigo, Aiolos. – disse Saga – Acredite, é de suma importância que você compareça a essa reunião, eu vou me virando por aqui. Aliás, se não me engano, logo os cavaleiros de Bronze estarão subindo as escadarias, portanto...

- Ah, sabia que estava me esquecendo de algo! – bufou Kanon, antes de sair correndo. – Até mais tarde...

- Mas por que ele saiu assim? – riu o sagitariano.

- Bem, alguém tem que permitir a passagem deles por Gêmeos, não é mesmo?

- Ah sim... nossa! Até mais, Saga, ainda tenho que subir até Sagitário para esperá-los! – Aiolos saiu correndo também, deixando para trás quatro amazonas confusas e um cavaleiro de Ouro risonho.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, e também não escrevo visando lucro algum, a não ser um pouco de diversão._

_Agradecendo muito às reviews:_

_**- Lucrécia Bórgia, eu fico muito feliz por poder retratar uma Saori mais madura, e de certo modo, retratar também algo que estava em voga na época em que é retratada a fic (final da década de 80), na qual muitos países lutavam por democracia, povos lutavam por seus direitos, etc. Não é à toa que a Deusa da Sabedoria escolheria tal modelo para reger seu Santuário... e mais uma vez, obrigada pela força e incentivo em continuar com a fic!**_

_**- Nexus Polaris, fiquei muito feliz com sua review, agora que as amazonas começam a aparecer de verdade, espero que você goste... me conta sua opinião depois, hein? **_

_**- Jules Heartilly, eu sei que você acompanha muitas fics, e ter sua review é igualmente importante. Obrigada pelas colocações, espero que continue acompanhando!**_

_**- Stella de Aquário, eu adoro seus comentários, guria! De fato, a ideia é apresentar as amazonas aos poucos, e delinear as características de cada uma de forma a trazê-las à baila de forma natural. Continue acompanhando, que elas irão aparecer mais, sim! Quanto às idades, a fic se passa no final da década de 80, Saga e Kanon já teriam seus 32 aninhos, acho que com isso dá para você ter uma ideia dos outros...**_

_**- Isamu, sua linda, por ora, não haverá yaoi aqui... a não ser que eu mude de ideia em relação a algum personagem no meio do caminho! :P**_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 2 – A NEW SANCTUARY<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Messina, Sicília <strong>_

Ela chegou ao porto, ansiosa. Buscou com os olhos o navio que indicaram que deveria pegar ao sair de seu campo de treinamento, situado ali mesmo na ilha da Sicília; no cais, haviam navios de cruzeiro atolados de turistas, além de navios de carga. O porto de Messina era famoso, um importante entreposto na ilha, pela proximidade com a Itália continental. Ela suspirou; usava uma capa leve com capuz e carregava umas duas malas consigo, além da urna de sua armadura de Prata nas costas. Não portava máscara, portanto contava em manter seu rosto longe das atenções com seu capuz.

Assim que embarcasse, juntar-se-ia às outras amazonas, e talvez tivesse alguma chance de recolocar a máscara, não queria admitir para si mesma, mas acostumara-se com o objeto em contato constante com seu rosto, sentia-se nua sem ela. Pegou o papel com as instruções novamente e deu uma olhada:

- Deixe-me ver, o "Atenea" saiu da Grã-Bretanha, passou pela Espanha, França, para vir até aqui e seguir para a Grécia... conforme as instruções, hoje é o dia do meu embarque! Mas... _dove è quella maledetta nave_?

Andou mais um instante pelo cais, observando os navios menores, distantes dos luxuosos navios de cruzeiro, e então pôde ver o "Atenea" ancorado; correu o mais rápido que podia, e apresentou-se ao soldado que guardava a prancha de embarque, entregando sua autorização e demais documentos:

- Maia Bellini, _signore_. Athena solicitou minha presença nas terras do Santuário, como diz nesse documento. – completou a frase em um grego perfeito.

O soldado olhou para a moça com o rosto baixo, sabia que ela era uma amazona de Athena e não podia ver o seu rosto, portanto solicitou a presença de uma serva que estava recebendo as amazonas, para guiá-la até suas acomodações. Assim feito, Maia chamou a atenção da serva:

- Podemos andar normalmente de máscara por aqui, ou não? E onde estão minhas companheiras de armas?

- Pode cobrir o rosto se quiser, mas os únicos homens aqui são soldados que não ficarão perambulando pelo barco, o uso da máscara é obrigatório apenas quando chegar ao Santuário. E a maioria das amazonas está no convés, aproveitando a brisa fresca do mar. – sorriu a serva. – Se me permite, preciso continuar com a recepção, tenha uma boa viagem, senhorita!

- Obrigada. – sorriu Maia.

Ao voltar para sua cabine, retirou o capuz, revelando um rosto arredondado, grandes olhos de um castanho vivo, emoldurado por longos cílios; ela também tinha um nariz arrebitado, com perfil um pouco proeminente devido à sua ascendência. Sua pele era morena, e a boca pequena de lábios nem muito grossos, nem muito finos. Seu cabelo era cacheado, longo e castanho-escuro, e seu corpo era resistente como o de uma amazona.

Maia riu ao olhar-se no espelho; era muito baixinha, apenas 1,54m, mas mesmo assim conquistara, há alguns anos atrás, o direito de usar a Armadura de Prata de Plêiades. Sua resistência, agilidade e concentração em combate foram mais úteis que uma altura maior ou força bruta excessiva. Mas como toda siciliana, herdara quadris largos, e com o treinamento, formou-se um conjunto harmônico em sua silhueta.

Colocou a máscara prateada com uma estrela de oito pontas em púrpura no lado esquerdo do rosto, e dirigiu-se ao convés. Lá, recostou-se ao parapeito e ficou observando o porto enquanto o navio partia; era a primeira vez que deixava sua terra, e sentia-se um pouco perdida. Seu mestre estava doente, e a enviou como sua representante para saber das novidades que Athena estava estabelecendo nos treinamentos, e de um novo torneio que aconteceria pelas Sagradas Armaduras de Ouro.

"Ora, nem sei o que uma amazona de Prata como eu tem a ver com isso... talvez o mestre queira saber se há a possibilidade de sair mais um cavaleiro de ouro do campo de treinamento siciliano, como Máscara da Morte de Câncer..." – pensava a jovem.

Tão distraída estava, que mal reparou na moça loira que também admirava a paisagem, próxima de si. Foi quando o olhar das duas se cruzou, e a loira acenou discretamente para ela; Maia retribuiu o cumprimento, e a outra foi falar com ela:

- Olá – disse a moça – saberia me dizer se estamos muito longe da Grécia ainda?

- Hum, penso que não muito. Nunca saí da Sicília antes, nem para ir até Roma, ou Nápoles. Mas creio que não seja tão longe, depois da distância que cruzei para estar aqui...

- Mesmo? – outra moça, de cabelos castanho-escuros curtos e máscara prateada, que acabara de chegar, se manifestou. – Acho que não andou tanto quanto eu... – seu modo de falar era meio debochado.

- Ora, deixe as duas, Seren – dizia outra moça mascarada, com cabelos negros que iam até o meio das costas, bem lisos – e além do mais, acho que nenhuma de vocês veio de tão longe quanto eu! – ela riu, descontraída.

- Olha que isso pode ser verdade, você veio lá de onde Judas perdeu as botas. Hehehe! – riu Seren, debochando de sua amiga.

Maia e a outra amazona loira apenas olhavam para elas, quando a de cabelos longos se pronunciou:

- Nossa, nem me apresentei, eu sou Keelin, Amazona de Prata de Apus, e essa ao meu lado é...

- Seren, Amazona de Prata de Pyxis. – a morena de cabelos curtos interrompeu a outra. – Não vim para fazer amiguinhas, mas é melhor que morrer de tédio até chegar à Grécia.

Todas ficaram olhando para ela, confusas com o jeito de ser da moça.

- Ooooooiiii? É brincadeira, caramba! Vocês não têm nem um pouco de senso de humor mesmo... – disse Seren, aparentemente séria.

- E quem são vocês? – perguntou Keelin – Por acaso foram chamadas por Athena também?

- Eu sou Maia, Amazona de Prata de Plêiades, e acabei de embarcar, apesar de ter viajado quase o dia todo para vir dos arredores de Agrigento, onde estava em missão, para cá. Praticamente atravessei a ilha. – ela suspirou, cansada.

- Eu sou June, Amazona de Bronze de Camaleão, meu local de treinamento era a Ilha de Andrômeda...

- Uau! Aquela ilha que foi destruída por Milo de Escorpião e Afrodite de Peixes há alguns anos atrás? – perguntou Keelin.

- Sim – respondeu June, seca – meu mestre, Albion de Cefeu, foi morto pelo Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes.

- Nossa, desculpa aí – disse Keelin – foi um comentário infeliz... enfim, você veio da costa da Etiópia então...

June apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Keelin prosseguiu:

- Eu saí exatamente do local de partida do navio, na minha terra, a Irlanda. Nunca pensei que demorasse tanto viajar de navio, se soubesse teria ido à Grécia de avião!

- Bem, o Santuário quis que viéssemos assim... – disse June.

- Pois eu também iria de avião, embarquei lá na Espanha, e não vejo a hora de pisar em terra firme! – a Amazona de Pyxis parecia meio irritada.

- Enfim, seja lá o que esteja acontecendo no Santuário, é no mínimo curioso o motivo de tantas amazonas receberem suas convocações de uma vez! – observou Maia.

- Verdade. Deve ter alguma relação com as mudanças e reformas que Athena está fazendo no Santuário depois de todas as batalhas que ocorreram nesses últimos anos. Parece que até os Cavaleiros de Ouro foram ressuscitados de vez. – disse Keelin.

- Como é? – June arregalou os olhos, por baixo de sua máscara – Todos eles?

Já adivinhando o que a loira deveria estar pensando, a Amazona de Apus desconversou:

- Honestamente, não sei. Mas acho que vamos descobrir.

- Juntamente com o que a Deusa quer de nós... – completou Maia.

- Já sei! – exclamou Seren – Pode ser que, com a volta de seus preciosos Cavaleiros de Ouro, Athena queira abolir a formação de novas amazonas... ou mesmo a existência delas, em geral!

- Você está louca, Seren? Athena não ia querer isso não... – ralhou Keelin.

- Presta atenção, para que mais ela convocaria essa horda de amazonas até o Santuário, senão para falar de uma decisão que fez em relação às reformas? – pressionou a espanhola.

- Faz sentido. – manifestou-se June – Apesar de tal dispensa ser algo muito improvável!

- Talvez seja melhor parar com as especulações e nos preparar psicologicamente para tudo – disse Maia – mas não creio que Athena abandonaria suas guerreiras assim, sem mais nem menos.

- Espero que você esteja certa, irmãzinha. – disse Seren.

- Vamos dar uma volta pelo convés? – sugeriu June, ainda pensativa.

- De acordo. Vamos, Maia? – perguntou Keelin.

- Vamos.

"Eu também espero estar certa, senão, para onde eu vou? E por que acho que não voltarei tão cedo?" – pensou a Amazona de Plêiades ao se afastar do parapeito, avistando os últimos sinais de sua ilha natal no horizonte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Santuário, Grécia<strong>_

Oito cavaleiros, com suas respectivas armaduras, apresentavam-se à Athena neste momento, depois de subirem, juntos, as escadarias até o seu Templo; eram eles: Mu de Áries, Kanon de Dragão Marinho, Aiolos de Sagitário, Hyoga de Cisne, Seiya de Pegasus, Shun de Andrômeda, Ikki de Fênix e Shiryu de Dragão. Este último foi recebido alegremente:

- Shiryu, meu filho! Como está? – perguntou Dohko, abraçando seu pupilo.

- Mestre! Estou bem, mas o senhor parece bem melhor, hein? – brincou o Dragão.

- Ah, não se engane. Apesar de remoçado, a partir de agora, que não há mais espectros a combater e não há necessidade de vigiar a caverna nos Cinco Picos, os anos irão transcorrer naturalmente para mim, envelhecerei como uma pessoa normal.

- Mesmo assim, mestre! O senhor tem mais de 250 anos, e ainda o que lhe vier pela frente! Ainda há muito que viver!

- Assim espero, rapaz... – e voltando-se aos outros – Vamos, Athena os espera, meus filhos!

- Ele pode estar fisicamente jovem, mas sua cabeça continua a de um ancião! – comentou Kanon com Mu, em voz baixa.

- Kanon, mais respeito com os mais velhos! Além do mais, ele é o melhor amigo de meu mestre, Shion! – sussurrou Mu. – Ei, o que faz com a escama de Dragão Marinho?

- Saga é oficialmente o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos, e como Grande Mestre precisa usá-la constantemente, já que o manto foi abolido... assim, voltei a usar minha escama, com a permissão de Athena.

- Compreendo... – disse o ariano.

- Senhores! Que bom que vieram! – recepcionou-os Saori, contente.

Todos fizeram reverências e os olhares dela e de Seiya se cruzaram em determinado momento, fazendo ambos corarem, o que foi percebido por Shun e Dohko. Saori se pronunciou:

- Bem, gostaria de fazer alguns comunicados. Como a maioria deve saber, faremos um torneio para definir os sucessores dos atuais Cavaleiros de Ouro em breve...

- Saori, isso é sério? – perguntou Seiya, surpreso.

- Sim, Seiya... preciso deles em outras funções, e para tal, esse torneio irá acontecer aqui no Santuário, mas para saber mais detalhes, eu e os atuais Grandes Mestres iremos à Star Hill, por tempo indeterminado, até que o céu nos mostre quem serão os aspirantes às 12 armaduras, e como se dará o treinamento aos mesmos, até a data do torneio.

- Star Hill? Com o Dohko e o Saga, por tempo indeterminado? – perguntou Shiryu.

- Sim, Shiryu, caso esta observação seja feita em relação ao Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, tenho grande confiança nele, e sei que não fará nada contra minha pessoa...

- Perdão, Athena, eu vejo que não foi isso que ele quis dizer – interveio o Cavaleiro de Áries – se vocês três irão à Star Hill nessas condições, quem ficará na liderança do Santuário?

- Muito bem, nesse ponto que queria chegar, Mu. Eu quero que você e Aiolos se encarreguem do Santuário em nossa ausência. Vocês são os mais qualificados, um por quase ter assumido esse posto por direito – apontou para Aiolos – e você, por ser o discípulo de Shion.

- Mas minha Deusa, – disse Aiolos – nós ficaríamos encarregados de tudo?

- Exatamente. Confio plenamente na competência de vocês. Claro que Saga, Dohko e eu os deixaremos a par de tudo antes de nossa partida hoje à noite.

- Saori – começou Seiya – não acha melhor que a acompanhemos também?

Todos olharam para ele, bestificados. Então ele não confiava em Saga? O Pegasus percebeu que havia algo errado, e logo se justificou:

- N-Não é isso que estão pensando, não estou desconfiando do Saga!

- Sei, Pegasus, sei... – Kanon mediu o outro de alto a baixo, com um olhar carregado de ironia. - Alguém já te disse que você é um péssimo mentiroso, Seiya?

- Olha... - Seiya engoliu em seco, já um tanto chateado pela sua boca grande, que sempre lhe metia em problemas. - Realmente não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Saga me provou isso há muitas batalhas atrás, e em seu ato final. Também sei de sua reabilitação, Kanon. Não tenho dúvida nenhuma em relação a vocês. Apenas disse isso para proteger aos três em conjunto, já que todos estarão trabalhando, Dohko e Saga poderiam se distrair.

- Impossível, meu jovem! – disse Dohko – Não se preocupe, filho, ficaremos bem, e a traremos de volta sã e salva.

Seiya e os outros sorriram para o ex-ancião, e o Cavaleiro de Pegasus sentiu um grande alívio ao ouvir aquelas palavras; encarou Saori docemente, e sentiu-se enrubescer ao sentir os olhos dela sobre si.

- Então, Saori, se não é essa razão de estarmos aqui, o que podemos fazer por nossa Deusa? – perguntou Shiryu.

- Isso me leva ao segundo comunicado; Aiolos e Mu cuidarão do Santuário – ela sorriu para os dois – e vocês os ajudarão na recepção e segurança das pessoas que irão morar no Santuário a partir de amanhã. Eu, Poseidon e Hilda de Polaris concordamos em criar embaixadas de nossos respectivos reinos; sendo assim, teremos aqui representantes de Asgard e do Reino dos Mares, e enviaremos nossos representantes para lá também.

- Interessante, mas como saber que não haverá alguma traição? – perguntou Aiolos.

- Tenho aqui os tratados de paz assinados por todos nós e reconhecidos pelo Conselho do Olimpo. Qualquer tipo de traição trará uma guerra entre todos os Deuses, portanto, é um acordo para manutenção total da paz entre nossos reinos. – Saori passou os tratados entre seus cavaleiros.

- Uma iniciativa maravilhosa, Athena! E quem enviaremos? – perguntou Mu.

- Como deve você saber, Mu, seu antigo mestre, Shion, já está em Asgard faz um tempo. Lá ele permanecerá, como nosso embaixador; e quem irá para o reino de Poseidon será... Kanon.

O geminiano apenas sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, sabia que tal tarefa seria delegada a ele, pois conhecia bem Poseidon, seus domínios, e seus Generais Marinas, pois fora um deles.

- Ele vai embora? – surpreendeu-se Aiolos.

- Na realidade, com a proximidade dos reinos, Kanon voltará para o Santuário quinzenalmente para reportar seu trabalho.

- Terão que me agüentar ainda. – Disse o gêmeo de Saga num muxoxo.

- Em seu lugar, virá Thetis de Sereia, e como representante de Asgard, virá a irmã de Hilda, Freya.

Nesse instante, Shun, Seiya, Ikki e Shiryu voltaram seus olhares para Hyoga, cujos olhos estavam arregalados.

- Sua amiga virá morar aqui, Hyoga! – comentou Shun, inocentemente.

- E justamente por isso que eu gostaria que você a recebesse amanhã, Hyoga. Já que não poderei vê-la até voltar de Star Hill, que ela possa ter a companhia de um amigo, para sentir-se melhor. O que acha?

Hyoga ainda estava surpreso, nunca pensara que poderia vê-la novamente, ainda mais morando no Santuário! Seria bom ter uma amiga por perto.

- Claro, Saori, pode contar comigo! Farei o possível para que ela se sinta em casa!

- Isso é fácil! – disse Seiya – Basta congelar o Templo em que ela vai viver!

Silêncio na sala. Hyoga parecia chocado, Shiryu queria dar um tapa no amigo, Ikki segurava o riso e Shun apenas olhava, quando uma suave risada surgiu no ambiente. Tratava-se da própria Deusa, rindo do que seu cavaleiro dissera de forma tão natural.

Logo todos riam também, e Seiya entendeu que dissera bobagem de novo, e desculpou-se. O que gerou mais risadas, e um Pegasus envergonhadíssimo.

- Enfim, era isso! Mu e Aiolos, hoje vocês acompanharão Saga e Dohko, e rapazes – ela apontou para os Cavaleiros de Bronze – amanhã um dos Mestres irá passar a agenda para recepção de Freya para vocês. Tudo certo?

- Sim! – todos concordaram.

- Muito obrigada pela sua presença, e espero que todos fiquem bem durante minha estada em Star Hill. Se precisarem de mim, estarei aqui até às dez da noite.

Com todos saindo, Seiya ficou para trás, e chegou mais perto dela:

- Tem certeza que é seguro? – ele segurou a mão dela com carinho.

- Absoluta, estarei com dois de meus melhores Cavaleiros, sei que eles me protegerão de qualquer coisa. Confio em vocês para cuidar do Santuário.

- Está certo, agora, porque tantos dias? – ele parecia meio chateado.

- Observaremos as estrelas e mapas astrais durante toda a madrugada até obter os nomes dos aspirantes às armaduras, e ver no futuro a melhor data para o torneio. Sabem-se lá quantas noites serão necessárias, e durante o dia, iremos dormir para compensar as madrugadas em claro. O Templo em Star Hill foi reformado também, há aposentos por lá agora.

- Muito bem, qualquer coisa, me chame pelo cosmo, e mesmo sendo proibido, eu irei até lá.

- Obrigada pela sua devoção, Seiya. – ela disse suavemente.

- Como eu já disse antes... minha vida é lutar por você. – beijou a mão dela delicadamente, fazendo com que a jovem Deusa se arrepiasse, no mais humano dos instintos.

Voltou de seu devaneio ao ver que ele havia ido embora, e Dohko voltava para junto dela, juntamente com Mu, para o resto das tarefas do dia.

Saori procurou concentrar-se. Tinha muito que resolver, e essa parte de sua vida, nem ela sabia se tinha solução ainda.

* * *

><p>A noite caíra no Santuário, e ela descia, sem pressa, as escadarias das Doze Casas; acabara de sair do Salão do Grande Mestre, onde Athena e os atuais Mestres se despediram, não sem antes deixar recomendações, advertências e avisos antes de ir até Star Hill. A amazona e sua companheira foram chamadas para atentar aos treinos de todos, e ela especificamente deveria reforçar a guarda em todo o terreno do Santuário, com a chegada em massa de amazonas e cavaleiros vindos de várias partes do mundo, nos próximos dias.<p>

"Tudo devido ao novo torneio... a maioria das pessoas nem sabe o que está para acontecer nesse Santuário..." – pensava Shina, enquanto observava o Relógio Zodiacal.

Já era tarde, mas resolvera não se preocupar com Marin; ao final da reunião com Athena, o irmão mais novo de um dos Mestres suplentes aparecera, e a amiga e o Cavaleiro de Leão retomaram mais um de seus intermináveis diálogos. Ela, por sua vez, decidira que a Amazona de Águia era bem crescidinha para voltar para casa em segurança, além do mais, sabia muito bem que Aiolia poderia oferecer-se para levá-la depois...

"Eu que não ia ficar de vela... e assim eles têm mais um tempinho também... ora, Shina, no que está pensando? Não é você que se diz contra essas coisas, mulher? Ainda mais depois de superar aquela bobagem com o Seiya?"

Decidida a mudar o foco de seus pensamentos, começou a elaborar novos esquemas de guarda, que passaria aos soldados, primeiramente, e depois aos cavaleiros e amazonas responsáveis pela segurança, assim como ela. Absorta em suas idéias, nem reparou quando ele surgiu em seu caminho:

- Boa noite, Mulher-Cavaleiro! Meio tarde para perambular pelas Doze Casas, não? – provocou o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, parado em frente à sua morada.

- Hunf! Pelo visto não está bem informado, Cavaleiro! – ela respondeu, seca.

- Espere, calma... – Milo foi se aproximando dela devagar, com um meio sorriso nos lábios, como era de seu feitio – Todos nós fomos avisados que a reunião com Athena poderia durar até tarde, não precisa ficar ofendida por tão pouco...

- Se é assim, creio que sua observação foi totalmente inútil... com licença, tenho mais o que fazer... – ela fez menção de se retirar, mas sentiu a mão dele segurar seu pulso.

- Como eu disse, está tarde. Conheço seu estilo e que é responsável pela segurança, mas não posso permitir que fique andando por aí dessa maneira.

Shina encarou o Escorpião, incrédula; então ele achava que ela estaria exposta a algum perigo, e queria defendê-la? Quem ele pensava que era?

- Escute, Escorpião, não preciso da sua proteção. Como você mesmo faz questão de ressaltar, luto tão bem quanto um cavaleiro, quem sabe até melhor que muitos deles. Não preciso da sua escolta. Agora, me solte. – o toque quente da mão dele em seu pulso começava a incomodá-la.

- Ótimo. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso misterioso – Então você me escolta até lá embaixo, que eu preciso ir até a casa do meu amigo Mu.

Com isso, Milo passou a descer as escadarias, enquanto ela não se mexia, surpresa com a atitude dele. Enfim, se não se pode vencer o inimigo, junte-se a ele... até poder derrotá-lo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – ela passou a andar ao lado dele.

- Eu já disse, estou aproveitando sua companhia para descer em segurança até a casa do Mu.

- Pensa que sou idiota? O Cavaleiro de Áries está no Salão do Grande Mestre, como suplente! Inclusive participou dessa última reunião! – uma veia saltava na testa dela, por baixo da máscara.

- Opa, é mesmo? Parece que terei que acompanhá-la até ele voltar então. – novo sorriso sarcástico do escorpiano.

Shina bufou de raiva. Mas pensou bem, por que estava irritada? Ele era apenas Milo de Escorpião, um cavaleiro arrogante, que se gabava de sua postura impecável sempre que podia - sua presença ao lado dela não deveria afetá-la tanto. Certo que andar ao lado dele pelo Santuário àquela hora despertaria a atenção de algumas pessoas, que poderiam ver a situação de outro modo; mas não era esse o caso... ou era?

De repente, ela passou a ficar muito consciente do cavaleiro ao seu lado, e começou a apressar os passos, não se importando com ele. Não foi surpresa ele alcançá-la, e prosseguir junto dela mesmo ao passarem pelo Templo de Áries.

- Vai continuar me seguindo? – ela começou a perder a paciência.

- Se não se importa, gostaria de te acompanhar até o Mu chegar. E sei que ele vai demorar. Qual o problema, Shina? – ele se divertia internamente com a teimosia dela.

Dividida entre o bem-estar de sua reputação e o risco de estar sendo totalmente paranóica, ela resolveu não revelar o que pensava, então assentiu:

- Certo, pode ir comigo, mas tenho que passar ordens aos soldados, checar as entradas e fronteiras do terreno, portanto, não me atrapalhe! – ela esperava que com isso, ele desistisse de seus intentos, fossem eles quais fossem.

- Certo, faz tempo que não faço esse tipo de serviço. Quero ajudá-la, é uma chance de conhecer você – súbito, ela olhou diretamente para ele – quer dizer, conhecer o seu trabalho melhor... tudo bem?

- Pois bem. Esperemos que ninguém necessite passar pela Oitava Casa na sua ausência, então. – a voz dela saía neutra.

- As Doze Casas estão seguras, isso é certo. Agora vamos lá! – ele disse, colocando o elmo de sua armadura.

- Não vá reclamar depois, Escorpião! Vamos! – e assim, dois se dirigiram a um dos postos de guarda do Santuário.

Nisso, outro cavaleiro, em trajes de treino, descia as mesmas escadarias, acompanhado de outra amazona. Eles passaram despreocupadamente por Touro, onde cumprimentaram Aldebaran, que viera há poucos segundos sentar-se à frente de sua Casa para tocar violão. Ouvindo as notas de uma bossa nova, Aiolia e Marin se dirigiam até Áries, de onde viram um vulto feminino saindo sorrateiramente...

- Espere, Aiolia, tem alguém ali, e eu conheço essa pessoa! Poderia, por favor, ocultar o seu cosmo? - disse ela, escondendo o seu próprio cosmo.

- Claro, Marin, mas... – o rapaz nem teve tempo de concluir sua frase.

- AH! – ouviu, antes de ver o vulto tentar acertar Marin sem sucesso, acabando imobilizado por ela.

- Mas quem... – Aiolia interferiu – Marin, é a sua discípula, a Ísis!

- Exatamente. O que a senhorita faz aqui nessa hora saindo de fininho do Templo de Áries? – questionou a japonesa.

- M-Mestra! – a garota estava petrificada nos braços de Marin – Não é o que está pensando, eu...

- Marin está certa, Ísis! Você deveria estar em sua casa na Vila das Amazonas agora. Aconteceu algo? Estava em busca de sua mestra? – perguntou o Cavaleiro de Leão.

- E-Eu... mestra, poderia me soltar, por favor? Assim posso me explicar melhor...

A Águia soltou sua aluna, e logo colocou as mãos na cintura, questionadora, acompanhada do Cavaleiro de Leão. A Amazona de Bronze de Cassiopéia massageou o pescoço, e passou a se justificar:

- Eu estava no Templo de Áries desde as nove horas. Desde que o senhor Mu subiu até o Salão do Grande Mestre para a reunião.

- Mas a reunião começou às nove e meia, e eu nem a vi por aqui, a não ser que... você estava na área privativa do Templo? – perguntou Marin.

Aiolia percebera a posição envergonhada da moça à sua frente; não podia ver seu rosto, mas podia sim identificar que Ísis não estava à vontade com o rumo da conversa.

- E-Eu... vim a pedido do Kiki, passar um tempo com ele. – disse a loira, abaixando a cabeça.

Marin surpreendeu-se. Ísis e Kiki, sozinhos até àquela hora na área privativa do Templo de Áries? Ela aprumou o corpo, mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, Aiolia interveio:

- Ísis... – disse o rapaz, abaixando-se um pouco para ficar no ângulo de visão dela – Você sabe que não tem problema em ser amiga do Kiki, mas tem consciência que não é bom que uma aspirante à amazona de Prata seja vista na casa de um cavaleiro à noite?

- Mas senhor Aiolia... – retrucou a egípcia – O senhor Mu me recebeu quando cheguei, só estou indo agora porque foi quando o Kiki finalmente dormiu... eu já estava cansada!

- Como? – disseram Marin e Aiolia, juntos.

- Sim, ele só tem doze anos, mas é insaciável! – disse ela, ajeitando sua trança – Deve ter algo a ver com os poderes mentais dele...

- Ísis! – Marin ruborizou, por baixo da máscara – Isso é coisa que se diga?

- Mas mestra, está tudo bem, no final nós dois ficamos satisfeitos... não é como se não praticássemos faz um tempinho! – a garota sorria por baixo da máscara.

- Vocês... praticam? – gemeu Marin, apoiando a testa com as mãos – Oh, pela Deusa, como isso foi acontecer? Ele viu seu rosto?

- Não, em nenhum momento! Mas por que a preocupação, mestra? – a Amazona de Cassiopéia não entendia nada.

Enquanto Marin pensava e se lamentava, Aiolia ajoelhou-se em frente da garota e apoiou a mão em seu ombro, em um gesto quase paternal:

- Você e o Kiki, como isso começou? Vocês estão se cuidando? Por Athena, mas vocês são muito novos para isso!

- Perdoe-me, senhor Aiolia, e mestra Marin, mas começou faz um tempinho, queríamos só experimentar, mas gostamos tanto que sempre que posso eu dou uma escapadinha da Vila para vir até aqui praticar com ele. O senhor Mu não se incomoda, apesar dele não saber que você não sabia, Mestra.

- Não se incomoda? Como assim ele não se incomoda? O Kiki tem doze anos, Aiolia, doze anos! Ah, não, não. Eu terei que enfrentar o Mu! Pela honra da Ísis, terei que enfrentá-lo! Como ele permite algo assim? O Kiki poderia ter visto o rosto dela! – Marin tentava manter a calma.

- Calma, Marin! Eu mesmo falarei com ele... olhe, ele vem vindo!

De fato, o Cavaleiro de Áries se aproximava de seu Templo, e ficou surpreso ao ver os três ali em frente; mas antes que pudesse saudá-los, um alterado Aiolia veio questioná-lo:

- Mu, que história é essa de deixar a Ísis freqüentar sua Casa, e deixá-la sozinha para que possa "praticar" com o Kiki?

- Ora, os dois são amigos, gostam da companhia um do outro e têm essa afinidade... eles são jovens, merecem se divertir um pouco também! – disse o ariano, inocentemente.

- Mu! Como você pôde? – disse Marin, chocada com a afirmação do cavaleiro. - O Kiki tem doze anos! Só doze anos, como você deixa uma coisa dessa acontecer debaixo do seu próprio teto?

- Ora, melhor permitir que façam isso em casa do que fora, não? – ele respondeu, confuso - Pelo menos era o que meu mestre sempre dizia...

- Mas o q... Mu! Francamente, não estou reconhecendo você! Como pode falar desse jeito do relacionamento entre seu discípulo e a pupila de Marin? – Aiolia estava furioso. - Aliás, como você deixa uma coisa dessa acontecer, pra começo de conversa? A Ísis é uma criança! E eu nem vou comentar sobre o Kiki!

- Ei, vocês dois, esperem! – começou Ísis, mas ninguém lhe deu ouvidos.

Mu encarou o amigo, depois a Amazona de Águia, que parecia indignada, e a menina que tentava chamar a atenção de todos. Ao sentir a aura deles, percebeu o engano que acontecera:

- Relacionamento? Mas... ei, espere, eu sei o que você está pensando e... – foi interrompido por Marin.

- Se sabe, não parece! Ou pelo menos não está atinando para a real gravidade da situação! - Marin, usualmente calma e controlada, estava agora tão absorta em sua indignação que dava um sermão no colega de armas. - O Kiki só tem doze anos! Claro que merece um belo corretivo por isso, mas quem deveria ganhar esse corretivo era você, sabia? Mas é um absurdo, mesmo... E a senhorita, Ísis de Cassiopéia, vai receber uma punição! Por um mês, terá que substituir uma das servas do Santuário em seu serviço!

- Marin, não... – Mu tentou intervir, sem sucesso.

- Mas mestra, eu não fiz nada demais! – a egípcia tentou continuar, mas sua mestra foi mais rápida.

- Ah não? Não fez nada demais? Tudo bem, dois meses então! – Marin não queria puni-la, mas esconder tal situação dela?

- Não é justo! Por quê? – Ísis perguntou.

- Você me escondeu tudo isso, saiu da Vila das Amazonas para ficar na casa de um cavaleiro e seu pupilo, e ainda não quer punição?

- Mas Marin, que mal tem em jogar videogame? – perguntou Mu, disposto a acabar com o mal-entendido.

- Como é? – exclamou um surpreso Aiolia – Videogame?

- É, gente... que mal tem neles jogarem videogame? - Mu replicou, calmamente.

- Quer dizer que... ela e o Kiki...

- Eu trouxe um Master System (1) de presente para meu discípulo, e a única pessoa que sabia usá-lo e se interessou pelos jogos além do Milo e do Shura, foi a sua discípula, Marin. Como ela sabia do rigor dos horários de treino, vinha entre a hora do jantar e a hora de dormir, e como não quis causar alarde, me pediu para não contar nada a você. Ela e Kiki se divertem muito com o videogame, pude vê-los competindo em várias oportunidades. Ela é até muito boa no joguinho que vem com ele, aquele do... do...

- Alex Kidd! - Disse a pupila de Marin, já mais animada.

- Quer dizer que tudo isso é por causa de um brinquedo, Ísis? – Marin perguntou, no que sua aluna assentiu com a cabeça – E por que não me contou antes?

- Pensei que você ia proibir, e eu... tá, eu confesso; eu meio que me viciei no videogame do Kiki! Deveria tentar jogar, mestra! Você também, senhor Aiolia! – ela dizia, empolgada.

- Bem, eu... entendo. Ah, Mu... er... desculpe por entender a coisa errada! – a Águia olhou para a pupila e para Mu.

- Ué, mas você tinha entendido o quê? – questionou a amazona mais nova, curiosa e confusa.

- N-Nada não! – disfarçou Aiolia – Já que está tudo explicado, vou levá-las até a Vila, que está tarde.

Mu percebeu que o leonino tentava dissolver a tensão e o embaraço que surgiram durante aquela pequena discussão. Mas como puderam desconfiar de uma moça tão jovem como a Amazona de Bronze de Cassiopéia? Ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos, e Kiki, então, com doze?

"Ou Aiolia e Marin estão tão ligados um no outro que enxergam a mesma tensão que os sufoca em outras situações..." – pensava o paranormal, sorrindo.

- Quer dizer que não haverá mais punição? – perguntou Ísis, animada.

- Não, quer dizer que a senhorita não vai mais esconder nada de mim, e vai cumprir sua punição por dois meses substituindo alguma serva no Santuário! – disse Marin.

- Mas mestra! Eu não fiz nada grave!

- Entenda, Ísis – a mestra apoiou sua mão levemente no ombro da garota – como minha aluna, você pode confiar em mim, e eu também tenho que ter certeza que posso confiar em você. De certo modo, você quebrou um pouco da minha confiança hoje. Não queria puni-la, mas nesse caso, não há outro jeito.

A moça ficou pensativa, parecia avaliar a situação. Por fim disse:

- Eu compreendo. E aceito minha punição. Mas não gostaria de perder meus treinos.

- Não perderá. Mas terá que administrar bem seus horários. Para compensar, está liberada para jogar com o Kiki, uma vez por semana, para não atrapalhar os afazeres de ambos! – disse a japonesa.

- Obrigada, mestra! – a jovem amazona abraçou Marin.

- Agora que está tudo certo, vamos? Amanhã temos muito que fazer, não? – disse Aiolia.

- Bem, já que foi tudo esclarecido, obrigada, Mu, e desculpe-me mais uma vez... – pediu Marin, antes de desejar boa noite e sair dali com Ísis e Aiolia.

- Tsc, tsc, toda essa confusão por um videogame... – o Cavaleiro de Áries adentrava sua Casa, rindo - Agora, pelos Deuses, ela só vai jogar com o Kiki uma vez por semana? Sinto que vou ter problemas...

* * *

><p>Ela levantara cedo, muito cedo; na realidade, não conseguira dormir à noite com sua ansiedade típica, apenas cochilara um pouco, e agora os efeitos disso se manifestavam. Em seu íntimo, Maia dava graças aos Deuses por estar usando sua máscara, impedindo que vissem seu rosto cansado.<p>

- Ah, ainda bem que estamos chegando! – dizia Keelin, animada.

- Eu não vejo a hora de chegar e ter uma boa refeição – reclamava Seren – aquela comida do barco não era exatamente das melhores...

- Está tudo bem, Maia? Você está tão quieta! – observou Keelin.

- Ahn? Ah, não é nada, estou pensando em como deve ser o Santuário, e que vai demorar muito até a hora de dormir... – suspirou a moça, resignada.

- Com certeza, escutei os soldados falando que ainda haverá uma reunião com todos os cavaleiros e amazonas recém-chegados... além disso, parece que haverão mais visitas ao Santuário! – contou June.

Elas seguiam com um grupo, escoltado por soldados mandados para garantir sua segurança no trajeto para o Santuário; foram instruídas a seguir por um caminho secreto até lá, além da Acrópole de Atenas, depois de deixarem o Porto de Pireus. Passaram por colinas íngremes e caminhos tortuosos, pelo vilarejo de Rodório, mas estavam todas igualmente emocionadas por estarem cada vez mais próximas do lendário Santuário de Athena.

- Eu nunca estive lá antes – comentou Keelin – e vocês?

- Nunca. – respondeu Maia – Mas meu mestre sempre contou as histórias de quando vivia aqui antes de voltar à Sicília, e as histórias envolvendo o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer, que veio do mesmo campo de treinamento que eu.

- Seu caso é semelhante ao meu, - começou Seren – mas o exemplo a ser seguido é o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Capricórnio, Shura. Ele foi treinado por um grande amigo do meu mestre lá nos Pirineus, inclusive terei que procurá-lo para entregar alguns pacotes que lhe enviaram de casa. Onde já se viu, me fizeram de mensageira!

- E você, June? – perguntou Maia, percebendo que a Amazona de Camaleão não se manifestara.

- Eu nunca vim ao Santuário, mas em meu coração, já tenho vários motivos para não gostar dele. Vim apenas por obrigação. – a loira disse, com voz dura.

Percebendo que não deveriam prosseguir no assunto, ficaram quietas, até serem paradas por alguns soldados:

- Senhoritas, o Santuário está atrás deste monte. Chegando lá, serão recebidas por algum responsável. Por gentileza, nos sigam.

- E o que estivemos fazendo até agora? – disse Seren, brincando, quando os soldados se afastavam.

- Ai, Seren! Eles só quiseram ser gentis! – ralhou Keelin.

Maia apenas riu e June permaneceu quieta e atenta a tudo ao seu redor. Logo chegaria ao local que mais deveria amar, mas só conseguia desprezar; foram os Cavaleiros de Ouro do Santuário que mataram seu mestre, e acabaram com a Ilha de Andrômeda. Além disso, foi para salvar o Santuário que _**ele**_a deixara, há alguns anos atrás, e nunca mais voltara. Agora, finalmente iria conhecer o lugar que secretamente odiava.

Mesmo assim, não pôde deixar de arregalar os olhos frente à beleza do local que se revelava às suas vistas; ali, de cima do monte onde estavam, tinham uma vista privilegiada do Santuário, com destaque para a enorme estátua de Athena que dominava o horizonte, para o Relógio Zodiacal e para a altura do monte Star Hill, disputando em grandeza com a figura da estátua. Inconscientemente, June de Camaleão desviou seu olhar para os doze Templos distribuídos em "Z" e as escadarias que os separavam e ligavam ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu seu coração apertar.

- Vamos, June, estamos quase chegando! – saiu de seu estado contemplativo ao ouvir a voz da Amazona de Apus.

O grupo seguiu em frente, e ao chegar à entrada do Santuário, as amazonas passaram entre os soldados, que as admiravam abertamente, e mantinham expressões respeitosas. Logo ouviram uma voz amigável:

- Bom dia! Meu nome é Marin, Amazona de Prata de Águia, e estou responsável por conduzi-las até o Coliseu, onde haverá alguns pronunciamentos. Gostaria de desejar-lhes boas-vindas, e comunicar que suas bagagens e pertences logo chegarão ao Santuário, e serão acomodados em suas respectivas acomodações. Por favor, sigam-me!

Maia estava simplesmente boquiaberta com a grandiosidade daquele lugar; sabia que o Santuário passara por reformas após as várias batalhas que aconteceram por ali; ela fora testemunha que os espectros de Hades tentaram atacar alguns dos campos de treinamento fora da Grécia, inclusive o seu, mas nada a se comparar com as perdas sofridas ali. No entanto, pairava uma atmosfera de alegria, e certa agitação no ar, certamente com a chegada de seu grupo.

Chegaram ao Coliseu, onde Marin foi recebida por uma moça loira, cujos cabelos estavam presos em uma longa trança; ela usava uma armadura de Bronze, com correntes circundando seus pulsos; o grupo parou, e as apresentações foram feitas:

- Esta é minha discípula, aspirante à Amazona de Prata, Ísis de Cassiopéia. Ela e mais duas amazonas as ajudarão a se instalar depois dos comunicados aqui no Coliseu. Por favor, sentem-se e acomodem-se.

E assim o fizeram, sob o olhar curioso dos cavaleiros, amazonas, soldados e servos que já viviam por ali.

- Sinto-me a atração do dia! Pelo visto não estão muito acostumados a receber visitas... – comentou Keelin, em voz alta.

- De certo modo não, geralmente somos visitados por inimigos. – respondeu um cavaleiro que estava próximo.

- Oh, não foi bem isso que quis dizer... – ela tentou consertar sua fala.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse, com um sorriso discreto – Como foram de viagem? Soube que foi um percurso bem longo para algumas de vocês.

- Certamente. E quem é você? – ela perguntou, risonha.

- Desculpe minha grosseria, sou Carlo, Cavaleiro de Prata de Auriga. E aqueles que estão chegando são meus amigos, Martin de Cérberus e Aspira de Perseu.

- Keelin, Amazona de Prata de Apus. Todos vocês são Cavaleiros de Prata?

Os dois rapazes que chegaram simplesmente confirmaram com a cabeça, e sentaram-se perto do amigo. Logo Seren, June e Maia também foram apresentadas, e o grupo firmou um diálogo ameno, até os soldados entrarem na arena, escoltando dois Cavaleiros de Ouro, os quais se situaram bem no meio da mesma. Um microfone foi entregue a um deles:

- Boa tarde! Meu nome é Aiolos, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário, e como Grande Mestre suplente, gostaria de fazer alguns comunicados!

O Coliseu todo voltou sua atenção para os dois homens na arena.

- Primeiramente, é do meu conhecimento que esta manhã recebemos cavaleiros e amazonas de diversas partes do mundo! Gostaria de lhes dar minhas sinceras boas-vindas ao Santuário de Athena, e peço a todos os residentes daqui que procurem ser atenciosos com nossos visitantes, ajudando-os no que for possível em sua adaptação. Desde já, obrigado por isso!

- Que bonitinho, mas ele não é muito jovem para ser Grande Mestre? – perguntou Maia, surpresa.

- Verdade! Mas ele fala de um jeito muito maduro para a idade que aparenta ter! – disse Keelin.

- Ele é o lendário Aiolos de Sagitário... – disse uma amazona que estava ali perto – Dizem que morreu por Athena duas vezes, e em uma delas foi considerado traidor pelo Santuário. Mas as coisas mudaram depois que descobriram a real história por trás da primeira morte dele. Ele é um verdadeiro herói aqui dentro.

Curiosas, as amazonas voltaram seus olhares para o jovem rapaz, que falava:

- Nossa Deusa Athena não poderá saudá-los no momento. – ouviu-se um burburinho pelo Coliseu – Ela e seus Grandes Mestres, os companheiros Dohko de Libra e Saga de Gêmeos, saíram para definir quem serão os aspirantes de um torneio que será realizado em breve por aqui. Todos vocês foram convocados porque são participantes em potencial. E quando digo isso, me refiro tanto aos cavaleiros, quanto às amazonas também!

- Como é que é? Ele falou isso mesmo? – Seren quase levantou de seu lugar, totalmente chocada.

- Sim, não parece, mas o senhor Aiolos é muito sério em seus pronunciamentos. – disse Martin de Cérberus, encarando a moça, por mais que a máscara o impedisse de ver o seu rosto.

- Portanto estejam preparados para quando Athena voltar, pois seus nomes podem ser indicados para combater no torneio que nos revelará os novos portadores das Sagradas Armaduras Douradas! – continuou Aiolos, provocando o furor da multidão.

- Como assim, Amazonas de Ouro? – disse Carlo de Auriga, indignado – O que Athena pensa que está fazendo?

- Pro seu governo, essa decisão foi apoiada pelos Cavaleiros de Ouro em pessoa! – bradou a amazona que estava ali por perto.

- Não começa, Luna! Isso quer dizer que cavaleiros e amazonas vão lutar entre si pelas armaduras! Não é justo com vocês! – disse um cavaleiro que ali chegava.

- Cala a boca, Kaito! – nisso ela partiu para cima do rapaz japonês, mas foi impedida por Maia e mais uma moça que desceu até ali para evitar a confusão:

- Calma, Luna, não vale a pena! E você, Kaito, pare de provocá-la! – a amazona que falava era magrinha, mas autoritária.

- Eu também não concordo com o que ele disse – Maia dirigiu-se à amazona chamada Luna – ,Mas concordo com a colega ali, não vale a pena. Você é superior a isso.

- Hunf! Tudo bem, meninas, já me acalmei... aliás, nem me apresentei! – ela voltou-se para as recém-chegadas – Meu nome é Luna, Amazona de Prata de Corvo. O idiota ali é o Kaito, Cavaleiro de Prata de Sagita.

- Olá, sou Maia, Amazona de Prata de Plêiades. Estas são Keelin, Amazona de Prata de Apus; Seren, Amazona de Prata de Pyxis; e esta é June, Amazona de Bronze de Camaleão.

- Prazer. Olhe, Adisa, você ganhará uma colega de treinos! – disse Luna, meio irônica, para a amazona que ajudara a segurá-la.

- Que bom! Mais uma amazona de Bronze para ajudar a derrotar o Pegasus e seus amigos nos treinos... eu sou Adisa de Corona Australis, muito prazer. – ela ajeitou o bracelete de sua armadura enquanto falava.

- De onde você é, Adisa? – perguntou June, curiosa.

- África do Sul. Por quê? – respondeu, desconfiada.

- Reconheci seu sotaque, eu venho da Etiópia, e geralmente identifico quem também veio da África.

- Interessante. Mais uma loira africana. Vê aquela amazona ali? – ela apontou para Ísis – Minha amiga, a Amazona de Bronze de Cassiopéia. Ela veio do Egito.

June sorriu, pelo visto faria muitos amigos por ali... seria uma compensação do destino pelas perdas que tivera? De qualquer modo, não estava interessada naquele torneio! Tornou a prestar atenção na arena:

- Bem, agora, passo a palavra ao meu amigo, Mu de Áries! – Aiolos terminou sua fala, sendo aplaudido por todos no Coliseu.

- Boa tarde, sou Mu, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries. Também lhes desejo as boas-vindas, e como Grande Mestre suplente, ocorrendo qualquer problema em sua estadia aqui, podem falar comigo. Espero que possamos todos confraternizar nesses dias! – ele falava serenamente.

- Oh, que gracinha! – disse Seren, encantada – Ele tem pontinhos no lugar das sobrancelhas!

Nisso os cavaleiros próximos começaram a rir, o que indignou a Amazona de Pyxis:

- Ora, respeitem-no! Ele é o Grande Mestre suplente! E ele quer que confraternizemos... eu com certeza vou querer confraternizar com ele! – o tom de voz da moça mudou do enlevado para o malicioso.

- Seren! – disse Maia – Você mesma pediu que o respeitassem, e vem com essa?

- Ah, nada de mais, maninha. E ele parece ser muito interessante... – ela tinha um sorriso bem malicioso por baixo da máscara, e falava pausadamente, prestando atenção em cada gesto do tibetano na arena.

- O senhor Mu é muito forte – comentou Aspira de Perseu – mas é uma pessoa muito pacata, muito serena. Creio que ele não estaria interessado no tipo de confraternização que você pensou.

- Bem, tudo se resolve, não é mesmo? – ela voltou ao tom enlevado de voz.

- Se você diz... – retrucou o loiro de olhos verdes e cabelos curtos, com um sorriso sarcástico.

Maia se divertia com a conversa dos dois, e logo compartilhou o sorriso sarcástico de Aspira. Pelo visto muita coisa ainda aconteceria! Voltou seus olhos para a arena:

- Caso necessitem de alguma ajuda com suas armaduras, podem procurar a mim e ao Kiki na Primeira Casa! Mas retomando o clima fraternal, peço que nos ajudem a receber os novos emissários que viverão no Santuário daqui em diante! As senhoritas Freya e Thetis de Sereia chegam esta tarde, e a cooperação de todos nessa missão de paz é bem-vinda! – dizia Mu, tranquilamente.

- Minha nossa, é por isso que o Santuário está em polvorosa, não é só por causa da nossa chegada! – disse Keelin – Vamos ver se podemos ajudar!

- Na verdade, podem, mas antes terão que se recolher. Eu e Adisa vamos levá-las às suas moradias mais tarde. Por falar nisso, Aspira, cadê o seu irmão? – disse Luna de Corvo.

- Deve estar por aí com os cavaleiros recém-chegados. Mas logo o Adrian aparece. – respondeu o rapaz, com semblante indiferente.

- Nada disso! Você deveria estar com ele agora, e não aqui! – retrucou Luna.

- Afff, está bem, vou até lá! Você deveria melhorar esse humor, Luna. Eu hein! – o moço se retirou.

- Ele tem um irmão? – perguntou Maia, interessada.

- Sim, chato desse jeito, tem um irmão gêmeo, o Adrian, Cavaleiro de Prata de Hércules. Um pouco mais gentil que o Aspira, mas na real ambos têm esse jeito "engraçadinho" de ser. – zombou a Amazona de Corvo.

- Sei... – respondeu a Amazona de Plêiades.

Na arena, o Cavaleiro de Áries terminava seu discurso:

- Agora, gostaria de apresentar-lhes os Cavaleiros de Ouro presentes! – foi chamando um a um, arrancando aplausos da platéia.

- Olhem, é o Máscara da Morte de Câncer! – disse Maia – Tenho que levar um recado para ele depois...

- O que você quer com o senhor Máscara? – perguntou Luna, de supetão.

- Meu mestre mandou um recado para ele, lá do campo de treinamento na Ilha de Sicília! E vou repassá-lo! – respondeu a moça, encarando a outra amazona em um desafio silencioso.

Todos ali encaravam as duas, até que Adisa se manifestou:

- Não terei que separar vocês duas, né? Se for preciso, eu o faço! – ela colocou as mãos na fina cintura.

- Ai, minha nossa, é o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião! Eu sou fã dele! – disse Keelin, ao ver Milo se apresentando na arena.

- Muitas outras também são "fãs" de carteirinha dele! – disse Carlo de Auriga – E olha que ele é o mais caxias do Santuário!

- O que você queria? – retrucou a moça – Ele é escorpiano!

Os demais cavaleiros foram apresentados, até que o último deles, o guardião da Décima Segunda Casa, foi chamado. June de Camaleão arregalou os olhos, e levantou-se bruscamente ao ver a figura de Afrodite de Peixes.

"Maldito! Como Athena pôde ressuscitar um infeliz desses? Mas agora que estou aqui, posso dar um jeito... infelizmente, irei embora logo, a não ser que..."

- Vocês sabem como funcionará esse esquema do torneio? – perguntou June, de repente.

- Para quem não parecia muito interessada, está bem curiosa! – disse Kaito, observador.

- Só quero saber se estou perdendo tempo aqui, é isso! Alguém pode me esclarecer? – ela insistiu.

- Bem, não sabemos quando Athena voltará de Star Hill com os nomes, mas quem for nomeado aspirante, seja cavaleiro ou amazona, terá que ficar no Santuário até completar o treinamento e lutar no torneio. O senhor Aiolos explicou tudo isso enquanto falava. – disse Luna, séria.

- Um treinamento bem puxado, por sinal – comentou Maia – talvez mais de um ano de treinamento intensivo. E com os próprios Cavaleiros de Ouro.

- O que é BEM interessante. – disse Seren, com o tom de voz malicioso.

"De fato, interessante até demais!" – pensava June, ainda fitando Afrodite na arena.

- Bem, acabou! Eu vou me juntar ao Aspira e ao Adrian na acomodação dos cavaleiros recém-chegados, até mais, meninas! – Kaito de Sagita despediu-se de todas.

- Até mais, japonês! – rosnou Luna, e se dirigindo às outras – _Allons, mademoiselles_! Eu, Adisa e Ísis as levaremos até suas acomodações!

* * *

><p>Algumas horas mais tarde, um rapaz de cabelos esverdeados juntava-se ao amigo, que não conseguia disfarçar seu nervosismo ao fazer parte daquela comitiva de boas-vindas: Aiolos de Sagitário, Hyoga de Cisne e Shun de Andrômeda agora aguardavam em frente ao Templo de Athena, quando um clarão se fez no espaço-tempo, revelando uma carruagem coberta de gelo.<p>

- Ah, até que enfim chegaram! Eu estava preocupado! – suspirou Aiolos, aproximando-se do veículo e abrindo a porta do mesmo.

Dele saíram as figuras de Hagen de Merak e Shido de Mizar, os quais arregalaram os olhos ao ver Shun e Hyoga; os quatro ficaram se encarando, sob a vigilância de Sagitário, enquanto este dava sua mão à moça que descia do coche.

- Ah, senhorita Freya! Seja bem-vinda ao Santuário de Athena, temos muita honra em recebê-la em sua nova morada! – ele fez uma reverência, acompanhado dos outros quatro.

A Deusa saiu do coche, amparada por Aiolos, e Hyoga ergueu um pouco a cabeça para vê-la; passaram-se muitos anos desde a última vez que se viram, e ele tinha certa curiosidade em ver como ela estava, se passava bem. Qual foi sua surpresa ao erguer os olhos e não mais ver uma menina, e sim uma mulher.

Ela continuava com os cabelos loiros e cacheados, mas estes desciam quase até os seus pés, e seu tom dourado e luminoso refletia como eram bem cuidados; usava um diadema em rosa na testa, e um vestido branco com mangas ¾, colado até a cintura, onde a saia se alargava e ganhava volume, esvoaçando quando a Deusa andava. A gola deixava os ombros levemente à mostra, assim como o colo, onde um colar prateado com um grande pingente em âmbar se destacava. O vestido possuía discretos detalhes em rosa na barra e na gola, e o conjunto todo deixava a moça deslumbrante.

- Por favor, fiquem à vontade. Aqui a visitante sou eu, portanto, confio-lhes minha segurança enquanto estiver entre vocês. – ela sorriu.

Todos se ergueram, e o Cavaleiro de Sagitário passou para as apresentações:

- Senhorita Freya, Hagen de Merak, Shido de Mizar, estes Cavaleiros de Bronze são Shun de Andrômeda e Hyoga de Cisne.

- Já nos conhecemos. – disse Hagen, sério.

- Oh, é mesmo? Eu desconhecia esse fato. Como se conheceram? – perguntou Aiolos.

- Eu e Hagen fomos derrotados por eles. – Shido apontou para os outros dois rapazes.

Um pequeno desconforto surgiu no ar; Sagitário tentou remediar a situação:

- Errrr... mil perdões, eu não sabia, fui ressuscitado há pouco tempo, mas caso se incomodem, posso dispensar os rapazes.

- Absolutamente. Isso ocorreu há muito tempo atrás, éramos praticamente crianças. Creio que agora estamos todos mais maduros para aceitar o que houve, e recomeçar em bases mais amistosas. Certo, Hagen? Shido? – a Deusa olhava para seus Guerreiros, séria.

- Sim, senhorita. – eles abaixaram a cabeça levemente.

- De qualquer modo – começou Shun – gostaria de pedir desculpas por qualquer coisa, e dizer que estamos felizes em ver que também foram ressuscitados, não é, Hyoga?

- De fato. Fico muito satisfeito com a vinda de vocês, e a permanência da senhorita Freya em nosso Santuário como Embaixatriz de Asgard.

Freya ficou feliz ao ouvir as palavras dele, e em ver que ele estava bem; durante todos esses anos que passaram, sempre pensara em Hyoga e no seu paradeiro. Sentiu-se satisfeita em tê-lo ali.

- Onde está Athena? – perguntou, notando a falta da Deusa protetora do Santuário.

- A senhorita Athena e os Grandes Mestres foram até Star Hill em busca dos nomes dos aspirantes a Cavaleiros e Amazonas de Ouro. – disse Aiolos, oferecendo seu braço a ela para guiá-la à sua morada.

- Ora, mas já irá se aposentar? – ela enlaçou o braço dele suavemente, fazendo o cavaleiro arrepiar-se – O senhor Shion comentou que vocês foram ressuscitados relativamente há pouco tempo... inclusive, devo levar uma mensagem dele ao Cavaleiro de Áries depois!

- Nossa Deusa quer que trabalhemos ao seu lado como um Conselho. Eu aprovo totalmente, se é pelo bem Dela e deste Santuário.

- Que bom que Athena tem pessoas tão nobres e leais ao seu lado. Posso dizer que também confio plenamente nos Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard – ela olhou levemente para trás, avistando Hagen e Shido – gostaria de sentir igual segurança por aqui.

- Não se preocupe, senhorita! Olhe, estamos chegando à sua nova casa!

O Cavaleiro de Sagitário guiara todos até uma parte nova do Santuário, onde haviam sido construídas as Embaixadas de Asgard e, mais à frente, formando uma roda zodiacal, os 12 Templos dos futuros Grandes Mestres, em um círculo perfeito. Estes ainda estavam em construção, mas o bom trabalho já era visível.

- Que belo lugar! E onde está a Embaixada do Reino dos Mares? – perguntou a Deusa.

- Próxima da praia. – completou o cavaleiro que veio recebê-los ali – A comunicação entre os locais é facilitada, assim.

- Mestre Camus! – disse Hyoga, surpreso – O senhor que estava encarregado de verificar as instalações?

- Justamente, Hyoga. Senhorita Freya, senhores – ele fez uma reverência educada – eu sou Camus, Cavaleiro de Ouro da Casa de Aquário, mestre de Hyoga.

- Muito prazer, senhor Camus, acredite quando digo que fez um ótimo trabalho com seu pupilo. – ela sorriu.

O Cisne fez o possível para manter sua pose séria e indiferente, mas no fundo estava feliz pelo comentário dela. Percebeu que Shun sorria discretamente ao seu lado, Shido mantinha-se inabalável, e Hagen lutava para não franzir a testa em reprovação. Camus mantinha a pose também, mas deu um leve sorriso para mostrar seu orgulho.

- Vamos entrar, vou mostrar suas acomodações, e apresentar-lhes aos seus servos e soldados! Caso quiser, também providenciaremos a escolta de cavaleiros ou amazonas para a senhorita! – completou o Cavaleiro de Aquário, guiando a todos.

Antes de entrarem, porém, Hyoga deu passagem à Freya, e seus olhares se cruzaram por um momento; ele percebeu que os olhos verde-água possuíam a mesma beleza e doçura de antigamente, mas havia algo mais ali, que denotava a maturidade dela. Sorriram um para o outro, o que não passou despercebido por Hagen:

- Espero que cuidem bem dela aqui, Cisne, ou não respondo por mim, entendido? – ele sussurrou para o rapaz, ao entrarem na nova Embaixada.

Hyoga devolveu o olhar friamente, no entanto, ao olhar para Freya, apenas conseguia pensar:

"Não se preocupe, Hagen, farei com que ela esteja sempre segura. Eu prometo."

_**Enquanto isso, na praia do Santuário...**_

Kanon já estava impaciente; já fazia algum tempo que ele, Mu, Shiryu e Seiya esperavam por Thetis de Sereia, mas nada desta aparecer. Inicialmente, seu sarcasmo inato fez com que pensasse que a dinamarquesa estivesse atrasada de propósito, devido ao passado de inimizade deles, mas com mais de meia hora de atraso, o geminiano realmente começou a se preocupar.

"Thetis pode ser muito insolente quando quer, mas seu senso de responsabilidade é incontestável. Mas se algo aconteceu, ela com certeza é bem capaz de se defender sozinha..." – pensava Kanon.

De repente, lembrou-se do rosto da loira, e de seus profundos olhos azul-claros. Ela tinha um gênio forte, era determinada e só demonstrava afeição por Poseidon. Kanon achava que ela nutria, secretamente, mais que admiração pelo soberano dos mares; e sim um intenso amor platônico... não correspondido.

Depois que Julian Solo amadurecera, a alma de Poseidon fora libertada para que reencarnasse no rapaz, como o destino pedia; lembrou-se de como o Deus dos mares e a própria Thetis ajudaram Athena e seus cavaleiros em algumas situações passadas. Tal pensamento fez com que colocasse o elmo de sua escama de Dragão Marinho e descesse do rochedo onde estava até a praia de areias claras adiante.

- Kanon, aonde você vai? – perguntou Seiya, já no encalço do gêmeo de Saga.

- Verificar se está tudo certo... Thetis não demoraria tanto assim para chegar aqui! – ele averiguava toda a superfície do oceano à sua frente.

- Acha que ela teve problemas no caminho? – perguntou Mu, juntando-se a eles.

- Espero que não. – E, sério, passou a andar em direção ao mar, adentrando-o e molhando sua capa. Preparava-se para concentrar seu cosmo e andar sobre a água, quando ouviu a voz de Shiryu:

- Kanon, espere! – o Cavaleiro de Dragão apontava para alguns recifes adiante.

Os olhares de todos se desviaram, e viram Thetis em sua escama, desacordada entre os recifes. Kanon e Seiya preparavam-se para ir até lá, quando uma figura encapuzada aproximou-se do corpo da emissária de Poseidon, e, com seu cosmo, afastou as águas, pegando a moça no colo e levando-a até terra firme, na velocidade da luz, diante dos cavaleiros presentes.

- Quem é você? Mostre-se! – bradou Seiya, encarando o estranho que se apresentava.

- Ora, tanto tempo longe daqui, e sou recebido dessa maneira? – a pessoa deixou seu capuz cair, revelando o perfil de um cavaleiro de Prata, vestido com a sua armadura.

- Aster! Há quanto tempo! – exclamou Mu, surpreso.

- Pois sim, finalmente retorno à minha casa, e já tenho surpresas! – sorriu Aster, ainda com a moça nos braços.

- O Cavaleiro de Prata de Altar! Faz muito tempo que está longe do Santuário! – comentou Shiryu.

- Exato. Quem é essa bela moça? Ela não me parece estranha, creio que já a vi antes... – ele observava bem o rosto de Thetis.

- Esta é Thetis de Sereia, a emissária de Poseidon, que irá morar no Santuário conosco! Que será que aconteceu com ela? – indagou Seiya, ao ver um filete de sangue escorrendo pela têmpora da loira.

- Creio que só saberemos o que houve quando ela acordar, nós vamos levá-la para a Embaixada! Mu, o que acha que aconteceu? – disse Kanon, procurando manter a calma.

- Não tenho como saber disso no momento, ela está inconsciente... não consigo sentir nada vindo dela. Mas primeiro vamos cuidar de Thetis! Aster, Shiryu, venham comigo! Kanon e Seiya, podem averiguar o perímetro? Não é possível que ela tenha sido atacada em pleno caminho ao Santuário! Temos que investigar! - respondeu o ariano.

- Tente curá-la... há uma outra alternativa a se considerar... a portadora da armadura de Cães de Caça pode ler pensamentos, como Asterion fazia antigamente. Ela pode ajudar. – lembrou Kanon.

Mu concordou com o amigo, e junto de Altar e Dragão, levou a desacordada Thetis até a Embaixada do Reino dos Mares; Seiya e Kanon separaram-se em direções opostas na baía, procurando por alguma pista. O geminiano não quis revelar, mas acreditava piamente que a dinamarquesa havia sido atacada deliberadamente enquanto se encaminhava ao Santuário.

"Mas quem faria isso, justamente com a representante de Poseidon? E por qual motivo?" – refletia, enquanto fazia sua ronda.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Master System: Console de videogame lançado pela SEGA em 1986, no Japão, para rivalizar com o NES, da Nintendo. No entanto, teve mais sucesso na Europa e na América. Fabricado pela Tectoy no Brasil. (NA: Saudades do meu! XD)._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence (que pena!) e o objetivo dessa fic é diversão, não lucro._

_Primeiramente, desculpem a demora em postar mais um capítulo, o próximo não demorará tanto! Quanto às reviews..._

_- Human Being, eu sempre ficarei feliz com os seus pitacos e elogios, e SEMPRE irei postar os capítulos que vc revisa com td cuidado, não tema!_

_- Luna del Rey, bem-vinda! Que bom que gostou, essa fic ficou guardada por muito tempo, foge totalmente do que é esperado de uma fã de StS, mas resolvi arriscar. Continue acompanhando, feedback é sempre importante para quem escreve! Obrigada pelas observações e elogios!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 3 - CHOICES AND NEWS<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dois dias depois...<strong>_

Eram seis horas da manhã quando ela se levantou; sabia que sua nova rotina de treinos começaria mais tarde, mas seu corpo ainda obedecia aos horários que seguia em casa, na Sicília; seu mestre, o Cavaleiro de Prata de Triângulo, era muito rígido em relação às horas de treinamento, portanto, era natural que fosse assim.

Após lavar-se, vestiu sua roupa habitual, um _collant_ de malha azul petróleo, com mangas curtas, e que se estendia na parte de baixo, formando um short que batia um pouco adiante da metade das coxas. Na cintura, amarrou uma faixa de linho na cor púrpura, assim como meias de lycra que vinham até acima do joelho na mesma cor, e suas sandálias de amazona no mesmo tom de azul do _collant_. Após molhar e pentear os cabelos prendeu-os nas laterais, deixando o resto dos cachos livres e esvoaçantes. Preparou seu café da manhã e após comer e terminar de se aprontar, colocou a máscara prateada sobre o rosto e saiu.

Maia sabia que seu horário de treino ainda demoraria um pouco, pois os Cavaleiros de Ouro tinham prioridade em usar o Coliseu nesse horário, para voltarem aos seus postos de vigília em suas Casas e para suas demais obrigações mais cedo. Resolveu dar uma volta pelo Santuário, e cumprimentando os soldados e alguns servos, descobrira que Athena voltara ao seu Templo na madrugada passada, acompanhada dos Cavaleiros de Gêmeos e Libra.

Interiormente, estava eufórica: desde que chegara, conhecera muitas pessoas; em sua maioria outros cavaleiros e amazonas de Prata que viviam no Santuário e algumas amazonas de Bronze. Falara com Máscara da Morte de Câncer, que apesar de sua antiga reputação se mostrou uma pessoa amigável quando disse de onde viera, e repassara o recado de seu mestre. Chegou a entrar a Casa de Câncer, onde não havia sinal das lendárias cabeças que seu dono colecionava em sua antiga vida.

Através de Máscara da Morte, pôde conhecer Kanon, irmão gêmeo do homem que considerava um dos mais poderosos daquele lugar. Ele errara, mas se redimira, e sua conduta atual fazia com que Maia admirasse muito Saga de Gêmeos. E Kanon revelara-se uma boa pessoa, apesar de sua postura tensa e preocupada naquele momento.

"Espero que os aspirantes à Armadura de Ouro de Gêmeos sejam pessoas decentes! De qualquer forma, acho que ficaremos sabendo quem serão os aspirantes em geral ainda hoje! E poderei voltar para casa!" – pensava a amazona.

Não queria admitir, mas sentiria falta daquele lugar. Porém, com sua missão cumprida, não teria motivo para continuar ali. De qualquer forma, estava feliz por fazer novos amigos, perceber que o caminho que escolhera, apesar de difícil, valia muito a pena. Percebera que Athena era muito amada em seus domínios e também fora dele, no vilarejo de Rodório, onde os cavaleiros e amazonas da Deusa eram respeitados e admirados. Lembrou-se do primeiro dia em que chegara, ela e suas novas amigas foram ao vilarejo à paisana, durante a noite, para fazer um reconhecimento, o que implicava sair sem máscaras.

"Quase que fomos descobertas, mas enfim, sair para beber usando máscaras é algo complicado, hehehe! Ainda mais que algumas de nós se deram bem! Sorte que os rapazes que paqueraram a Luna, a Seren, a Keira e a Ísis não eram cavaleiros, e não tinha nenhum por perto!" – a siciliana sorria ao lembrar-se daquela noite.

Segundo Ruby de Centauro, uma das meninas, se não havia nenhum cavaleiro no grupo e elas estavam fora do Santuário, sob a vista de homens que provavelmente não as reconheceriam de máscara, nas roupas de batalha ou treinos, não tinha problema sair sem elas. E nem paquerar um pouquinho, afinal, ainda eram mulheres e as leis das amazonas não se aplicavam ali fora. De qualquer modo, Maia sentiu-se estranha.

Shina de Cobra dera permissão às moças para saírem, contanto que só retirassem as máscaras ao deixar o perímetro do Santuário, e já próximas à Vila Rodório. No fim tudo dera certo, e voltaram em segurança, portando suas máscaras novamente, sem precisar matar ou amar os homens que viram seus rostos naquela noite.

Apesar da explicação de Ruby, ela mesma não flertou com ninguém; segundo Anya, a Amazona de Taça, a amiga estaria apaixonada, e no momento não queria conversa com nenhum outro. Todas beberam e conversaram, trocando histórias e dando risadas. Algumas se deram bem, como as amazonas de Pyxis, Cassiopéia, Corvo e Cães de Caça, que resolveram conhecer seus flertes melhor.

Ela própria, quando estava fora do campo de treinamento, às vezes saía com algum rapaz, mas nada que fosse para durar ou para comprometer-se, afinal era uma amazona de Athena, e não podia se apaixonar. Escolhera seu caminho, e não o deixaria tão cedo; sabia que essas leis que regiam amazonas e cavaleiros serviam para que se focassem em seu serviço à Deusa, mas às vezes, pensar que nunca poderia amar parecia meio cruel.

"Pobre Ruby, é bem possível que ela esteja apaixonada por um cavaleiro, o que é muito pior... pois ambos saberiam de suas reais condições e leis, e ela teria que deixar de ser amazona caso fosse correspondida e resolvesse assumir esse amor..." – Maia sentia um arrepio na espinha só de pensar na situação.

Chegou perto da escadaria que levava às Doze Casas, e decidiu fazer uma visita a um local que queria muito conhecer, mas ainda não tivera a oportunidade para isso: adentrou a Biblioteca do Santuário em silêncio, apreciando o ambiente, suas esculturas e obras de arte, o teto pintado com representações dos mitos gregos e as inúmeras estantes de livros. Para seu deleite, o lugar estava praticamente vazio àquela hora.

Aspirou o ar da Biblioteca, satisfeita. Gostava muito de ler, estudar e pesquisar, o que era incentivado por seu mestre; ao andar entre as estantes, pôde averiguar os títulos nos mais variados idiomas e assuntos, rigorosamente arrumados, e em ótimo estado de conservação. Mesmo os volumes mais antigos e raros estavam bem protegidos, e a garota quase pulava de contentamento ao montar uma lista mental de livros para ler até ir embora.

Na seção de Filosofia, buscou o tema que mais gostava, e ao procurar um título em específico, o encontrou na última prateleira da estante, que por sinal era bem alta. Suspirou; nessas horas realmente não gostava da altura que tinha! Poderia ser vantajoso em combate, mas em situações como aquela, definitivamente tinha problemas. E não havia nenhuma escada ou banqueta por perto. Maia estava na ponta dos pés, de braço esticado, quase apelando para seu cosmo, quando sentiu uma presença atrás de si, e logo uma mão forte retirava o livro da prateleira.

- "_L'Être Et Le Néant_: _Essai D'Ontologie Phénoménologique". _-ele leu o título, em francês perfeito – Gosta de Jean-Paul Sartre?

- Sim, senhor. – ela fez uma pequena mesura – Muito obrigada por pegá-lo para mim.

Ele ainda ficou olhando para a capa do livro, sob o olhar atento da amazona à sua frente; não era do feitio de Camus de Aquário se interessar pelo que os outros liam ou deixavam de ler no Santuário, mas não podia negar que estava curioso com a preferência daquela moça. Resolveu dar vazão à curiosidade, e ao entregar o livro para ela, perguntou:

- Trata-se de um livro difícil. Lê bem francês? – o tom de voz dele era sério, mas suave.

- Sim, leio bem francês, grego, espanhol, português, e minha língua natal, o italiano. O senhor é francês, não? – ela respondeu.

- _Oui, mademoiselle, je suis français_. Mas isso não é novidade para quem mora neste Santuário. Veio para o anúncio dos aspirantes às armaduras de Ouro?

- Exato, mas creio que logo irei embora, soube que Athena retornou essa madrugada. – ela abriu o livro e passou os olhos pelas páginas, folheando-as.

- Decerto que sim... mas diga-me, o que uma moça tão nova como você gosta em Jean-Paul Sartre? – ele perguntou de modo casual.

Maia estranhou, pelo pouco que ouvira do Cavaleiro de Aquário, ele não era propenso a conversas casuais, muito menos com pessoas estranhas. A atitude dele deixara a garota curiosa e muito surpresa, mas apesar de tudo, resolveu relaxar e ser educada. Afinal, ele era um Cavaleiro de Ouro, a quem devia respeito, e conversar um pouco sobre Filosofia não faria mal a ninguém.

- Bem, digamos que acredito na filosofia defendida por ele. O Existencialismo é um modo de pensar muito condizente com os dias de hoje... e também com a minha forma de ver o mundo. Não que eu seja pessimista, confesso que já fui, e muito, mas creio que as pessoas são responsáveis pela maneira em que vivem; não basta existirem regras e leis, se a consciência do indivíduo para os seus problemas, e o de sua sociedade, de seu mundo, não for ativa, presente.

- A senhorita quer dizer que não acredita na validade das normas e leis em si, então? – ele a olhava de soslaio, com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

- Na utilidade delas, o senhor quer dizer? – ele assentiu, e ela continuou – Sei que é certo, desde os pensadores clássicos, que as leis são necessárias para permitir um convívio social decente, senão não existiriam líderes e chefes de governo – ela riu – mas do que adianta tudo isso se as pessoas não seguirem o lhes foi determinado, de livre e espontânea vontade, por consciência própria? Sei que algumas leis servem justamente para forçar o cumprimento de outras, mas se o indivíduo ou cidadão não estiver realmente disposto, sempre achará uma forma de burlar as regras ou simplesmente renegá-las.

Camus olhava a amazona, intrigado e meio desconfiado. Agora estava realmente interessado na conversa. Decidiu testá-la:

- Por exemplo, as leis do Santuário. Como isso se aplicaria nesse caso?

- As leis do Santuário estão em reforma – ela o encarou por trás da máscara – mas se estão mudando, é porque a Deusa reconheceu que muitas não se adequavam mais ao que ela quer para quem a segue e protege. Meu mestre contou-me que antigamente os aspirantes às armaduras, fossem cavaleiros ou amazonas, caso fugissem daqui e renegassem sua condição, eram executados, muitas vezes por seus próprios mestres. Hoje em dia, fica quem realmente quer seguir à Athena e lutar por ela; isso para mim é um exemplo dessa consciência, não apenas do poder individual de cada um aqui, mas de seu dever e de seu papel dentro dos ideais de paz e justiça de Athena.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário sorriu, satisfeito com a resposta dela, e pediu que caminhasse com ele até uma mesa, onde puderam folhear seus livros e conversar, visto que a Biblioteca estava praticamente vazia, além dos servos e soldados que ali ficavam, e podiam dialogar livremente. Aqueles que conheciam Camus estavam surpresos com a atitude do cavaleiro, o qual parecia à vontade falando sobre moral e ética com a Amazona de Plêiades.

Maia nunca pensou que fosse tão agradável conversar com uma pessoa como ele; mal reparara nele quando o vira na arena do Coliseu há alguns dias atrás, mas as ideias e o jeito de falar daquele homem eram admiráveis. Desejou não ter que ir embora, só para ter com quem conversar assim quando pudesse; na Sicília o conhecimento não era para todos, e geralmente contava apenas com seu mestre, o Cavaleiro de Triângulo, para falar das coisas daquele jeito.

Ele pediu que a serva responsável pelas reservas se aproximasse, e falou de modo cortês:

- Danae, poderia reservar este livro para mim, junto com os que separei ontem? Trata-se daquela pesquisa que Athena pediu que eu fizesse. Muito obrigado!

- Certamente, Mestre Camus. Gostaria que eu reservasse esse volume para a senhorita também? – Danae apontou para o livro nas mãos de Maia.

A garota apreciou a ideia, mas resolveu ponderar:

- Eu bem que gostaria, mas não moro aqui no Santuário, portanto não teria como retirá-lo. De qualquer forma, agradeço! – a amazona falou educadamente, antes da serva se retirar.

Camus reparou nisso, e na ênfase que ela dera em sua voz para demonstrar sua satisfação, o que era perfeitamente lógico, visto que não tinha como a serva ver seu rosto. Subitamente, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário teve uma leve curiosidade em saber o que mais eles teriam em comum, além do gosto por Filosofia.

Assustou-se com o rumo de seus pensamentos, e ia dizer algo quando ela levantou-se, apressada, e disse:

- Senhor Camus, foi um prazer conhecê-lo, mas acabei de perceber que estou atrasada para o meu treino! – ela apontou para o relógio da Biblioteca – Se me der licença, preciso ir!

- Mas é claro, amazona. Obrigado pela conversa. – fez uma mesura, a qual foi devidamente retribuída.

Assim que ela se foi, ele pensou no que havia acontecido ali; agira de uma forma totalmente fora do comum, e tinha gostado disso. Pegou-se lamentando pela possível ida daquela moça, e decidiu colocar a cabeça no lugar:

"Ora, Camus, é apenas uma amazona com quem você pôde conversar livremente – sobre assuntos que você não discute nem com o Milo, que é seu melhor amigo! Ele nem gosta de Filosofia... enfim, foi apenas uma conversa!"

Arqueou as sobrancelhas, e seus olhos azuis voltaram-se para o exemplar de "O Ser e o Nada" aberto em cima da mesa de leitura. Decidido, pegou o livro e começou a folheá-lo.

"E eu não sei quem ela é. Nem perguntei o nome dela..."

* * *

><p>Uma hora e meia depois, Maia, June, Seren, Keelin, Adisa, Ísis, Marin e Shina estão deixando o Coliseu, suadas, cansadas e cheias de pó da cabeça aos pés, sendo atenciosamente observadas por alguns cavaleiros presentes. Elas estavam em suas roupas de treinamento, e conversavam distraidamente sobre os treinos:<p>

- Não entendo porque estamos lutando sem cosmo, Shina! – disse Seren, meio irritada com esse fato.

- Eu já expliquei... até que os nomes dos aspirantes sejam revelados, os Mestres recomendaram que os treinos fossem sem cosmo, para evitar eventuais disputas e problemas... já notaram a tensão que pairou no Santuário hoje, só com o aviso do retorno de Athena? – comentou a Amazona de Cobra, tensa.

- Sim, realmente estão todos muito ansiosos com a nomeação dos aspirantes! – disse Giorgia, trajada com sua Armadura de Lira, chegando naquele momento – Fiquei até sabendo que alguns servos e soldados estão fazendo apostas a respeito!

- Mesmo? Ah, que afronta! Com um assunto tão sério! – disse Adisa, inconformada com a notícia da amazona recém-chegada.

- Pois é, e além da tensão causada por isso, também tem o incidente com Thetis de Sereia... alguém sabe o que realmente aconteceu? – perguntou Ísis.

- Aster de Altar e Kanon acham que foi um ataque premeditado. Tanto Athena quanto Poseidon estão dispostos a descobrir o que realmente houve, mas a vítima continua desacordada. – disse Marin.

- Poxa, ela foi salva bem pelo Aster... ele é um grande cavaleiro! – os olhos de Adisa brilhavam embaixo da máscara.

- Sorte dela, hein, Adisa? – Ísis provocou a amiga – Finalmente ele voltou ao Santuário!

- Ele é o braço direito dos Grandes Mestres, o que é típico do portador da Armadura de Altar. Parece que pediu dispensa para averiguar umas pendências pessoais, por isso estava fora. – revelou Giorgia.

- Pendências pessoais? Como assim, Giorgia? – perguntou a sul-africana, prendendo seu longo cabelo liso em um rabo de cavalo.

- Aqui entre nós – continuou a leonina – dizem que ele estava tentando descobrir o paradeiro de algum parente. Mas não sei mais nada a respeito.

- Como a senhorita sabe de tudo isso, dona Giorgia? Por acaso anda treinando menos e fofocando mais? Não a vi no treino desta manhã! – ironizou Shina.

- Não! – a grega se exaltou – O senhor Saga estava comentando isso com o senhor Aiolos enquanto estávamos coletando os mapas astrais! Apenas prestei atenção, é isso! E sobre o treino, tive minhas ocupações!

- Atenção no que o senhor Saga falou, ou nele inteiro? – brincou Seren, casualmente, para desanuviar o ambiente.

- Afff, não dá para conversar com vocês! – Giorgia fez menção de deixá-las, mas o grupo de amazonas foi abordado por Kiki de Appendix.

- Senhoritas – o ruivo fez uma reverência – que bom que as encontrei!

Todas o encararam; o discípulo de Mu tinha apenas 12 anos, mas estava bem diferente do molequinho que era há alguns anos atrás; estava mais alto, mais forte, e todos davam a ele uns quinze anos, apenas pela aparência, e até mais pela conduta e caráter, mais maduros. Ele aprumou-se e sorriu para as amazonas.

- O que você quer, Kiki? – perguntou Shina, um pouco impaciente.

- Senhoritas, todas vocês, com exceção de Giorgia, Adisa e Ísis, estão convocadas para uma reunião no Salão do Grande Mestre daqui a duas horas. Por favor, estejam com suas respectivas armaduras, pois a Deusa em pessoa também estará presente.

As amazonas ficaram surpresas com a convocação, e Keelin não pôde deixar de perguntar:

- Ahn, você poderia adiantar qual seria o assunto?

- Keelin! – disse Maia – O menino nem deve saber!

- Ah, deixa de ser paranóica, Maia, ele deve saber sim... – respondeu a irlandesa.

- Na realidade – começou Kiki – eu não sei, não. Até porque também fui convocado para essa reunião. Apenas estou repassando o recado a pedido do mestre Mu.

- Tudo bem Kiki, pode avisar ao seu mestre que vamos sim – disse Seren, animada – aliás, ele estará nessa reunião também?

- Com certeza, senhorita! Todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro também foram convocados!

Um grande sorriso se formou no rosto da espanhola, por baixo da máscara. Poderia ser sua última chance de falar com o Cavaleiro de Áries... portanto, tinha que aproveitá-la!

- Certo, Kiki, muito obrigada por nos avisar! – disse Marin, enquanto o garoto se despedia.

Na cabeça das convocadas, passavam os mais variados pensamentos:

"O que será que Athena quer conosco? Tomara que não seja nada grave! Ai, o Milo de Escorpião estará lá!" – pensava Keelin.

"Deve ser algo referente ao que houve com Thetis, só pode ser! Mas que ótimo, isso porque a segurança do Santuário é minha responsabilidade! Sabia que não deveria ter deixado o Milo fazer as rondas comigo nas últimas noites! Vou enfiar minhas garras naquele Escorpião... opa, isso saiu estranho..." – eram os pensamentos de Shina.

"Caramba, mal cheguei aqui e terei que participar de uma reunião assim! Que emoção! Ah, mas acho que será interessante! E posso ter uma brecha para conhecer o senhor Mu pessoalmente! Pelos Deuses, preciso me ajeitar!" – pensava Seren.

"Reunião com todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro e Athena... será que... ah, se for isso, eu não perco essa reunião por nada! Mas um banho antes vai bem, né?" – pensamentos de Maia.

"Preciso me apressar para estar lá no horário exato! Será que dá tempo? Pelo visto não vamos almoçar... mas Aiolia estará lá também. Afff, eu preciso esquecê-lo!" – a mente de Marin lhe pregava peças.

"Finalmente, a oportunidade de me aproximar do assassino de meu mestre! No entanto, não poderei fazer nada com Athena e os outros lá! Mas posso dar um jeito..." – ponderava June.

Todas se dirigiram para a Vila das Amazonas, mas apenas três delas almoçariam tranquilamente naquela tarde.

Enquanto isso, Kiki terminava de falar com os cinco Cavaleiros de Bronze mais próximos de Athena, e um deles estava particularmente incomodado com aquela convocação repentina: em seu íntimo, tinha certeza que a reunião giraria em torno do torneio para ascensão de novos cavaleiros de Ouro. Não queria envolver-se com isso, apesar da empolgação que dominava o espírito de seus amigos.

- Ikki, está quieto! Não quer arriscar um palpite para saber qual o assunto da reunião? – perguntou Hyoga, entusiasmado.

- Hunf – o leonino encostou-se a uma pilastra próxima e cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo – sinceramente, sinto que a Saori vai nos colocar em outra encrenca...

- Não fale assim, Ikki, nossa função é cuidar dela e desse Santuário! – disse Seiya, irritado com a colocação do amigo.

- Vocês não vão começar a brigar, né? – perguntou Shun, posicionando-se para separar uma possível briguinha entre o amigo e o irmão mais velho.

- Eu sei! – disparou Ikki – Mas sinto que essa reunião não vai acabar em boa coisa! Já não basta o Santuário estar cheio de gente estranha, ainda atacam Thetis de Sereia no seu caminho para cá! Tem algo muito errado nisso tudo, eu sinto!

- Certo, e por isso você simplesmente irá sumir e voltar quando lhe é conveniente, é isso? – provocou Seiya, ciente do temperamento forte do amigo.

- Ora. seu... Não se trata disso, apenas sei que nossas posições de cavaleiros estarão, de certa forma, comprometidas com esse torneio! Vocês não sentem no ar? Algo se formando? – Ikki tentava apelar para o bom senso dos outros.

- Falando assim... – começou Shiryu – Tem algo no ar sim. Muita tensão, talvez alguma confusão se forme. Mas creio que isso seja natural frente às festividades do Santuário e com a presença de tantas pessoas novas. Sem falar que você não está acostumado com isso, não é, Fênix?

Ikki apenas bufou, enquanto passou a observar o irmão mais novo, que se mostrava estático onde se encontrava:

- E você, Shun, o que houve?

- Apenas tentando perceber algo com o cosmo. De fato, você tem razão em desconfiar de algo, Ikki. – confirmou Andrômeda.

Fênix apenas fez sua famigerada cara que dizia "eu sei". Pegasus se manifestou:

- Nesse caso, sejamos otimistas, amigos, e vamos nos manter alertas. – ele franziu a testa de seu jeito típico.

Súbito, notou que todos o encaravam, com expressão de surpresa. Ruborizou frente aos olhares dos amigos:

- Ei, o que foi? Por acaso eu disse alguma besteira? – ele fechou os pulsos, irritado.

- Pelo contrário, Seiya! - disse Hyoga – Pela primeira vez nessa conversa, você disse algo inteligente!

O Cavaleiro de Bronze de Pegasus ficou pensativo, enquanto os amigos suspiravam, decepcionados:

- Esquece o que eu disse! – continuou Hyoga.

Somente ao perceber seus amigos se afastando, Seiya se deu conta do que havia dito e feito. Gritou:

- Ei, voltem aqui! Ah, seus malditos... – e saiu correndo atrás deles.

* * *

><p>Os doze Cavaleiros de Athena encontravam-se no Salão do Grande Mestre, juntamente com sua Deusa e com o Cavaleiro de Prata de Altar, que assessorava Saga e Dohko em seus afazeres como Grandes Mestres. O dia começara com muitas atividades para eles, que depois de seus treinos, arrumaram-se e foram direto para o Décimo Terceiro Templo, para discutir a chegada das representantes de Asgard e de Poseidon, além das desconfianças de Kanon, o qual partira para o Reino dos Mares logo após aquela reunião, em missão diplomática.<p>

Athena e seus cavaleiros de elite também discutiram sobre os aspirantes às Sagradas Armaduras de Ouro: Já tinham recebido a primeira metade deles, agora conheceriam os outros, os oponentes daqueles que já conheciam. Algumas das primeiras indicações não eram surpresa, pois a maioria dos cavaleiros e amazonas chamados para a referida reunião já viviam no Santuário e eram conhecidos.

- Será que todos esses cavaleiros e amazonas de outros lugares vieram até aqui à toa? – comentou Afrodite com seu vizinho de Casa, Camus.

- Ahn? Creio que não, Afrodite, senão Athena não teria convocado tanta gente de outros campos de treinamento. De qualquer forma, mesmo que poucos "de fora" sejam escolhidos, creio que a experiência de conhecer o Santuário em si será satisfatória. – disse o aquariano, lembrando-se da amazona que conhecera na Biblioteca mais cedo.

- Hum, você está meio distraído hoje, Camus, algo o aborrece? – perguntou o pisciano, mesmo sabendo que o amigo não se abriria com ele.

- Absolutamente, apenas estou pensando no volume de trabalho para hoje. Cada vez mais vejo que Athena estava certa em pedir que renunciemos aos postos de Cavaleiros de Ouro para nos tornar Grandes Mestres...

- Entendo. – Afrodite entendeu que Camus estava saindo pela tangente – De fato, ela é a nossa Deusa, sabe o que faz. E pensar que ela teria de administrar tudo isso sozinha, apenas com a ajuda de só um Grande Mestre...

Camus somente concordou com a cabeça. Nisso, Aldebaran juntou-se a eles:

- Gente, nós só iremos almoçar depois da nomeação da segunda turma de aspirantes. Afrodite, nem vai rolar aquela ideia de fazer uma boquinha rápida na sua Casa. – o taurino fez uma cara emburrada.

- Isso é para você aprender a tomar um café da manhã decente, Aldebaran! Faz bem pra saúde, viu? E para a beleza também! – o pisciano cutucou o amigo, brincando.

- Você diz isso porque não precisa subir da Segunda Casa até aqui, mora ao lado do Salão do Grande Mestre!

- Ei, ei, vamos parar com isso? – Máscara da Morte interferiu – O Cavaleiro de Altar me entregou as fichas da segunda turma de aspirantes, temos que decidir quem será o mestre de quem até eles chegarem aqui!

Nisso, os outros cavaleiros dourados e a Deusa juntaram-se a eles, e a deliberação começou. Tinham que avaliar tudo com muito cuidado, pois no caso da primeira turma, apenas resolveram que cada aspirante treinaria com o Cavaleiro da Casa correspondente ao seu signo; entretanto, avaliando as fichas e mapas dos integrantes da segunda turma, perceberam vários casos atípicos.

- Athena, com todo respeito, essa turma tem grande risco de fracassar! – manifestou-se Milo de Escorpião.

- Como assim, Milo? – interviu Dohko – Alguns deles são nossos conhecidos, e sabemos da capacidade que possuem!

- Não se trata disso... – respondeu o grego – Mas na primeira turma, além de todos morarem no Santuário, eles também são todos cavaleiros e amazonas de Prata! Já essa segunda turma...

- Possui cavaleiros de Bronze. Sei disso, Milo, mas foi o que as estrelas nos revelaram. Saga e Dohko ainda refizeram todos os cálculos dos mapas para confirmar. Estas realmente são as pessoas destinadas a pleitear as Armaduras de Ouro. – disse Saori, direta.

- Ora, eu não vejo nada de mais nisso – começou Máscara da Morte – antigamente eu diria que isso é uma afronta aos nossos postos de Cavaleiros de Ouro, mas não é porque essa turma é totalmente diferente da anterior que devemos desmerecê-la. Aliás, creio que isso tornará o torneio mais interessante.

Todos ali encararam o canceriano; Dohko, Aiolos, Aldebaran e Athena não disfarçaram seus sorrisos diante da evidente mudança do Cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Concordo com o Máscara da Morte! Para mim essa turma tem mais potencial que a anterior! – afirmou Aldebaran de Touro, com convicção.

- Para serem apontados pelas estrelas, todos têm os seus méritos. – completou Aiolia de Leão.

- Ou vocês não se lembram de como foi conosco? Também fomos apontados pelas estrelas, e mesmo assim muita coisa teve que acontecer para atingir a maturidade que temos hoje, a ponto de sermos amigos e lutar, de fato, pelos mesmos ideais. Sejam quem for os escolhidos pelas armaduras, terão muito tempo para aprender com seus próprios erros, como fizemos.

Diante das palavras de Aldebaran, Dohko deu sua opinião, levantando-se de sua cadeira:

- Na realidade, meu caro amigo – o libriano encarou o taurino – a ideia é ajudá-los a evitar os mesmos erros que cometemos no passado. Eu sugiro que avaliemos as características de cada um deles e indiquemos o mestre que melhor os ajudará com suas falhas, suas fraquezas.

- Eu concordo – disse Mu – mas e aqueles que já possuem Cavaleiros de Ouro como mestres?

- Nesse caso – Saori pronunciou-se – acredito que o melhor é manter os aspirantes com seus respectivos mestres. Não há uma razão plausível para fazer mudanças em tal circunstância.

- Todos de acordo? – perguntou Shura de Capricórnio.

Desse modo, a elite dos 88 Cavaleiros de Athena passou a definir quem treinariam na segunda turma de aspirantes às suas armaduras.

_**Uma hora depois...**_

Saori encontrava-se no antigo trono do Grande Mestre, que permanecia ali apenas como símbolo, tendo Dohko e Saga ao seu lado direito, e Aster de Altar ao seu lado esquerdo; os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro formavam duas filas de cinco pessoas nas laterais do corredor, e todos estavam com suas armaduras completas. Impecáveis.

Um soldado apareceu à porta, e com um aceno de cabeça da Deusa, as enormes portas do Salão do Grande Mestre se abriram, dando passagem a um grupo de seis cavaleiros, que foram posicionados em fila indiana um pouco antes do espaço no qual se encontravam os dourados, do lado direito. Em seguida, seis amazonas entraram, emparelhando-se com os outros seis, no lado esquerdo. Todos se ajoelharam diante de Athena, que os recebeu:

- Por favor, fiquem à vontade. É com muita alegria que eu os recebo aqui hoje. – Saori sorria abertamente.

- No que podemos ajudá-la, Saori? – perguntou Seiya, em reflexo.

- Chame-a de Athena, Pegasus! – Milo repreendeu o cavaleiro de Bronze.

- Tudo bem, Milo. O que temos para conversar aqui é mais importante que isso. – disse Saori, calmamente – Vejo que nem todos vivem aqui no Santuário... quero que se apresentem depois para conhecê-los melhor, mas antes, vamos ao assunto que os trouxe aqui.

Todos se aprumaram, mal olhavam para os lados, apenas para a Deusa encarnada.

- Todos vocês devem saber do torneio que acontecerá aqui, certo? Pois bem, retornei com os nomes dos aspirantes às Sagradas Armaduras de Ouro esta manhã, e fico muito feliz em dizer que recebi alguns deles mais cedo, comunicando-lhes sua participação.

A tensão na sala era grande; os cavaleiros de Ouro não estavam prestando muita atenção nos aspirantes nesse momento, pelo menos não em seus rostos, mas em seus cosmos. Perceberam que ali havia uma mistura de emoções variadas no ar: expectativa, medo, aflição, alegria, orgulho, confiança, tristeza, mas principalmente, apreensão. Para Mu, Shaka e Máscara da Morte, tais emoções eram mais palpáveis que para o resto, devido à natureza de seus próprios cosmos.

- O posto de Cavaleiro de Ouro é vital para este Santuário, pois dependo deles não apenas para minha proteção, como antigamente. Eu procuro vê-los como amigos, parceiros em que posso confiar para ajudar a defender meus ideais de paz no mundo, protegendo as pessoas de males que possam ser causados pelas arbitrariedades de alguns Deuses, ou pela ambição de pessoas que conhecem e dominam o cosmo, podendo utilizá-lo para o mal da humanidade.

Athena fez uma pausa para olhar diretamente a cada um deles.

- Vejo que entre vocês há cavaleiros e amazonas de Prata e Bronze. Este torneio visa a liberação de meus atuais Cavaleiros de Ouro – ela olhou para os dourados – para que me ajudem a cuidar melhor do Santuário e de outros campos de treinamento no mundo. Assim como a ascensão de uma nova geração que, espero, possa me ajudar a disseminar a esperança e a paz, em tempos tão difíceis, com os conflitos armados, as guerras civis, e a tão conhecida Guerra Fria.

Todos concordaram com as palavras da Deusa; estavam na segunda metade de década de 80, e todos acompanhavam a tensão que envolvia o mundo dividido em duas correntes políticas distintas, o que envolvia a população mundial em um estado de terror velado. Fanatismo, rebeliões, boatos, tudo corroborava os temores de Athena.

- Mas estou dizendo tudo isso porque vocês foram os escolhidos para pleitear essa posição tão importante, e para tal, treinarão aqui no Santuário durante o período de um ano até a data do torneio, onde encontrarão seus oponentes, os quais vocês não conhecerão até lá, e lutarão pela armadura que lhes foi designada.

Agora, todos encaravam a Deusa, abismados; os cavaleiros de Ouro perceberam as diversas reações às palavras de Athena, e concluíram, cada qual a seu modo, que a presente turma reagira de um modo mais emocional, mais passional à notícia da Deusa do que a turma anterior.

Aster apenas encarava a todos, mas mesmo sendo cavaleiro de Prata, percebeu a comoção no recinto; ele mesmo estava meio abalado, mas não sabia exatamente o motivo.

- Isso é mesmo verdade, Saori? – Seiya tinha os olhos brilhando de emoção, mal podia acreditar no que a mulher que ele mais amava no mundo dizia.

- Sim, Seiya. – ela mesma estava emocionada ao reparar nos cosmos de todos os presentes. Expandiu seu próprio cosmo, confortando a todos ali, trazendo serenidade ao ambiente.

- Assim sendo – começou Dohko – anunciaremos cada um aqui para designar a armadura que disputará, seu respectivo mestre e para que vocês se apresentem.

Saga pegou as fichas e começou a anunciar:

- Armadura Sagrada de Áries. Aspirante: Kiki de Appendix. Mestre: Mu de Áries.

Kiki deu um passo à frente, emocionado, mas de cabeça erguida, encarando a todos com dignidade. Encarou seu mestre, que se posicionara ao seu lado, e ajoelhou diante de Saori:

- Senhorita Athena, muito obrigado pela oportunidade, garanto que irei vencer para servi-la da melhor maneira possível! – a voz de Kiki estava meio embargada, ele contia o choro e o orgulho à duras penas, depois de tanto treinamento, finalmente teria a chance de suceder o seu mestre, era demais para ele. No entanto, manteve a calma e a dignidade.

- Garanto que sim, Kiki. Na realidade, não foi surpresa o seu nome aparecer, visto que treina com Mu já faz um tempo. Considere-se um prodígio, será o mais novo dos aspirantes no torneio! – disse Athena, sorridente.

Mu não se agüentava de orgulho do discípulo, mas manteve o ar calmo de sempre, sendo atentamente observado por uma das amazonas presentes. Voltou ao seu lugar na fila dos dourados com Kiki ao seu lado.

Saga manifestou-se com sua voz de barítono:

- Armadura Sagrada de Touro. Aspirante: Shina de Cobra. Mestre: Máscara da Morte de Câncer.

A referida amazona assustou-se, mas ajoelhou diante de Saori e disse, confusa:

- Athena, com todo o respeito, mas em minha ficha deve constar que sou ariana... não entendo porque irei pleitear a Armadura de Touro.

Saori esperou que Máscara se colocasse ao lado da amazona ajoelhada, e explicou:

- A turma de vocês foi bem atípica, não estou dizendo que isso seja negativo, mas temos dois casos de aspirantes que irão pleitear a armadura do signo que predomina em seus respectivos mapas astrais; você é ariana, Shina, mas há conjunções interessantes no seu mapa em Touro. Por isso, segundo as estrelas, você foi indicada como aspirante à Armadura de Touro.

- Compreendo – disse a Amazona de Cobra – e fico muito feliz com a confiança depositada em mim. Farei o meu melhor.

- Não esperamos menos de você, e nem dos outros também. – completou Saori – Máscara será o seu mestre para que você possa lidar melhor com a sua força, e com seu poder interior. No passado, você já foi muito arrogante, hoje não é mais, mas creio que juntos vocês poderão lidar com essa questão de forma mais prática.

Shina concordou, encarou Máscara, que estendeu a mão para ela, e retribuiu o cumprimento. Foi para o lado dele na fila, e reparou que Milo olhava para ela com um sorrisinho de lado, os olhos brilhando com algo que ela não podia compreender. Sentiu-se despida frente à intensidade do olhar do escorpiano, mas disfarçou bem aquela sensação.

Saga não pôde evitar um sorriso ao fazer o anúncio seguinte:

- Armadura Sagrada de Gêmeos. Aspirante: Maia de Plêiades. Mestre: Shaka de Virgem.

Maia dirigiu-se para o ponto diante do trono onde estava Athena, sua garganta estava seca, suas mãos tremiam levemente e seu coração estava acelerado, mas ela respirou fundo e manteve uma postura atenta e comedida, ao ajoelhar-se perante à Deusa. Saori pediu que se levantasse, e perguntou:

- Você não foi treinada aqui no Santuário, não é, Maia? – a Deusa tinha um sorriso cordial.

- Não, senhorita Athena – ela disse, educadamente – minha terra natal é a ilha de Sicília, vim do mesmo campo de treinamento do senhor Máscara da Morte – este se aprumou em seu lugar, concordando – o campo do Monte Etna, próximo ao golfo de Catânia. Também fiz uma breve passagem por Agrigento, treinando nos campos de Deméter.

- Sim, estas terras foram cedidas a mim por Deméter depois que Hades raptou sua filha Kore. Considerando que eu e ele nos enfrentamos na Guerra Santa a cada reencarnação, Deméter permitiu que cavaleiros e amazonas fiéis à minha causa treinassem ali. Vejo que é uma amazona de Prata, quem é seu mestre? - mal sabia a Deusa que certos cavaleiros prestavam muita atenção no diálogo entre as duas.

- Niccolo, Cavaleiro de Prata de Triângulo. Ele que me tirou do orfanato onde estava em Palermo para me treinar, quando era novinha. – a moça respondeu naturalmente.

- Muito bem, Maia, seja bem-vinda ao Santuário, este é Shaka, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem. – apontou para o indiano que estava ao lado da amazona – Ele será seu mestre porque, uma coisa recorrente no caso da Armadura de Gêmeos, é a dualidade de seus portadores. Vimos em sua ficha que você não possui uma irmã gêmea, mas mesmo assim, Shaka lhe ajudará a lidar com as diferentes facetas de sua alma.

"_Ela sabe."_ – uma voz soou no inconsciente de Maia – _"Ela percebeu que estamos aqui."_

"_Mas nunca te corrompemos ou a levamos para o caminho errado, Maia. Você sabe que somos do bem, ela também deve saber disso."_ – soou outra voz, mais serena e infantil que a anterior.

"_Eu sei. Isso é apenas um preventivo, visto o histórico dos portadores da Armadura de Gêmeos. Não estou com medo."_ – Maia respondeu às duas vozes, em seu inconsciente.

"_Nós também não."_ – as vozes lhe responderam, em uníssono.

Maia fez uma mesura educada para Shaka, que apesar dos olhos fechados, sorria, como se compreendesse o que se passava na alma de sua mais nova discípula. O cavaleiro voltou para a fila levando Maia consigo, a qual se surpreendeu ao ver que Camus de Aquário estava ao seu lado ali; estranha coincidência.

A Amazona de Plêiades apenas sorriu por baixo da máscara, embora não soubesse exatamente a razão.

Saga prosseguiu com seus anúncios:

- Armadura Sagrada de Câncer. Aspirante: Seren de Pyxis. Mestre: Afrodite de Peixes.

A amazona de cabelos curtos aproximou-se e ajoelhou-se perante Athena respeitosamente, mantendo sua postura altiva. Levantou-se a pedido da Deusa, e esta perguntou:

- Seren, você também não é daqui, poderia me contar de onde veio e por quem foi treinada? – a Deusa olhava para ela com um certo ar de nostalgia nos olhos.

- Eu vim do mesmo campo de treinamento do senhor Shura de Capricórnio, nos Montes Pirineus, na Espanha. – o referido cavaleiro cumprimentou a moça com um leve aceno de cabeça, o qual foi retribuído. Meu mestre é o Cavaleiro de Antlia, ele me resgatou das ruas de Zaragoza quando tinha uns oito anos, e desde então venho seguindo à senhorita, Athena.

- Sabe que a Armadura de Pyxis era de Bronze, na penúltima Guerra Santa contra Hades? – questionou Saori.

- Não, senhorita, não tinha conhecimento disso... – a amazona surpreendeu-se.

- O antecessor de Shura, El Cid de Capricórnio, possuía três discípulos, grandes amigos e companheiros de armas, que juntos se sacrificaram por Sasha na época; dois deles eram cavaleiros de Prata, o outro, de Bronze. Com a morte deles, em sua homenagem, a Armadura de Bronze de Pyxis foi convertida em uma Armadura de Prata. Desde então, ela e as Armaduras de Vela e Popa são destinadas a guerreiros do mesmo campo de treinamento, o dos Montes Pirineus.

Seren não sabia desse porém, mas isso apenas fez com que sentisse mais orgulho da constelação que representava. Reparando na reação da moça, a Deusa sorriu, satisfeita:

- Pois bem; seu mestre será Afrodite, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes. – Saori apontou para o pisciano, que já estava ao lado de Seren – Ele irá ensiná-la a lutar com sua alma, literalmente, não usando somente a força bruta, e a ajudará a exercitar a compaixão. Creio que formarão um ótimo time!

- Acredito que sim, minha Deusa. – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, e se encararam antes de Afrodite voltar para a fila com Seren ao seu lado.

Athena olhou para Saga, que continuou:

- Armadura Sagrada de Leão. Aspirante: Ikki de Fênix. Mestre: Aldebaran de Touro.

Ikki reverenciou Athena, mas sua cara não era das melhores, o que levou a Deusa a questioná-lo:

- O que houve, Ikki? Não está contente com a sua convocação?

- Sinceramente, senhorita Saori? – ele começou do jeito orgulhoso dele.

- Sim. – ela voltou toda a sua atenção para ele, que ao perceber o modo que Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun o encaravam, mudou de atitude.

- Creio que não estou apto para ser Cavaleiro de Ouro. Não pelas minhas habilidades, mas pela questão de convívio com os outros. Isso é complicado para mim.

Nisso, Aldebaran, que estava ao seu lado, deu uma gargalhada gostosa, o que chamou a atenção de todos ali. O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro justificou-se, tocando o ombro de Ikki amigavelmente:

- Rapaz, eu conheço a sua reputação, e lhe garanto, esse seu comportamento difícil é típico do Cavaleiro de Leão! – os demais Cavaleiros de Ouro seguraram a risada, menos Aiolia, que encarou o taurino com cara feia.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Aldebaran? – perguntou o leonino mais velho, já impaciente.

- Eis o que eu queria dizer! Quando era mais novo, Aiolia era tão ou mais rebelde que você nas atitudes, sempre agindo como o Leão solitário. – olhou para o amigo, que abaixou a cabeça, e depois para Ikki – Mas se você está aqui, é porque é um bom cavaleiro, e se tiver metade do senso de justiça e da teimosia daquele ali – apontou para Aiolia novamente – será um ótimo Cavaleiro de Leão.

Aiolia estava emocionado, mas disfarçava; Aiolos o fitava de forma compreensiva, sabendo de tudo o que o irmão mais novo passara após sua morte como suposto traidor. Athena, Saga e certa amazona que estava no recinto também estavam emocionados.

Ikki lembrou-se de tudo o que passara na Ilha da Rainha da Morte, de Guilty, da morte de Esmeralda, o único amor que tivera em sua vida; do reencontro perturbador com o irmão, de todas as batalhas que travaram por Athena e pelo mundo. Se ele não estava apto para pleitear a Armadura de Leão, quem estaria? Pronto, já havia resolvido o que queria.

- Entendo, é por isso, por essa capacidade que você será meu mestre, certo? – indagou Fênix ao gigante de Touro, que apenas sorriu para ele, e abraçando seus ombros, o levou para a fila consigo.

Saga se recompôs, e tornou a anunciar:

- Armadura Sagrada de Virgem. Aspirante: Shun de Andrômeda. Mestre: Aiolos de Sagitário.

Shun ajoelhou-se perante Saori com um sorriso sincero, e a agradeceu olhando diretamente em seus olhos; mal sabia ele que havia despertado a curiosidade de uma amazona que não havia percebido a presença dele ali antes, por estar mais ao fundo na fila. Saori retribuiu ao sorriso do rapaz com ternura, apesar de ter crescido nos últimos anos, ele continuava sensível e sincero.

- Shun, Aiolos será seu mestre, pois vocês têm a mesma nobreza de coração. – a Deusa fitou o sagitariano ao lado do virginiano – Creio que Aiolos poderá treiná-lo em suas atitudes, sem torná-lo um cavaleiro duro e cético. Precisamos da sua sensibilidade como contraponto neste Santuário.

June emocionou-se com a fala de Athena; então ela realmente se importava com seus seguidores e protetores; ao não encontrar Shun no Santuário nos últimos dias, quase acreditou que ele havia mesmo morrido ao vir para a Grécia, mas agora via seu equívoco, e estava muito feliz e emocionada.

Aiolos levou o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados junto de si na fila. Saga prosseguiu:

- Armadura Sagrada de Libra. Aspirante: Shiryu de Dragão. Mestre: Dohko de Libra.

Dohko saiu de seu lugar ao lado de Saori e recebeu o discípulo com um aperto de mãos; tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha, enquanto Shiryu reverenciava a Deusa:

- Senhorita Saori, muito grato pelo voto de confiança; fico muito feliz com esta convocação, mas receio que tenha que recusar.

- Como? – disse Dohko, ao lado do rapaz. Seus amigos e os demais Cavaleiros de Ouro não acreditavam no que ouviam!

- Saori, como sabe, eu tenho um relacionamento com Shunrei, que se encontra em Rozan no momento. Não gostaria de assumir nada sem falar com ela, muitas vezes ela me salvou com seu amor e devoção, rezando sempre por mim. Para mim é uma grande honra – ele olhou para Shura naquele momento – pois já tive a oportunidade de usar as armaduras de Libra e Capricórnio em batalha.

- Eu sei, Shiryu. Inclusive, até o Shura ressuscitar, você foi o portador da Excalibur... a qual foi devidamente devolvida a ele ao voltar à vida, claro. Mas você faria isso por amor à Shunrei? – questionou Saori.

O rapaz ponderou um pouco, um tanto indeciso sobre o que falar; todos o olhavam com expectativa:

- Não somente por amor a ela, mas por tudo que acredito. Isso que me faz um cavaleiro de Athena. Isso que guia a minha vida. Você nos mostrou que nossas atitudes são mais que atos individuais, e afetam outras pessoas. Não quero minha futura mulher sofrendo por mim.

- Shiryu! Shunrei é uma moça madura e conhece a vida de cavaleiro, foi criada por mim e conviveu com você! Não subestime a força dela! – disse Dohko, resoluto – Além do mais, ela sabe que esse é o seu caminho, e está ciente dessa convocação! Ela me pediu para lhe ajudar, e se comprometeu a vir para o Santuário lhe apoiar também!

O Cavaleiro de Dragão arregalou os olhos. Dohko continuou:

- Ela sabe que você nasceu para isso, rapaz, e o apóia como poucas mulheres o fariam. Ela te ama, Shiryu, e vai te ajudar a seguir o caminho de cavaleiro. Ela chega semana que vem.

- É verdade, eu mesma permiti que ela viesse viver aqui no Santuário. – disse Saori. Muitos pensamentos e emoções se passaram na alma da Deusa, a respeito do assunto "amor" entre seus cavaleiros.

- Assim sendo – o japonês sorriu – eu aceito, com muita satisfação, lutar pela Armadura de Libra.

- Esse é o meu garoto! – Dohko tinha o rapaz como filho, e este poderia vir a ser seu sucessor; estava muito feliz.

Saori também estava contente; pediu a Saga que continuasse:

- Armadura Sagrada de Escorpião. Aspirante: Keelin de Apus. Mestre: Shura de Capricórnio.

Keelin levou um susto, não esperava ser indicada para pleitear uma armadura de Ouro, mas quando percebera que estava ali, logo soube que só podia ser a de Escorpião. Reverenciou Athena e levantou-se, mal contendo o orgulho e a satisfação. Shura se colou ao seu lado, cumprimentando-a. Saori se manifestou:

- Seja bem-vinda ao Santuário, Keelin; de onde veio?

- Senhorita, eu vim de uma ilha bem distante daqui, a Irlanda, e minha mestra é a Amazona de Esquadro. Ela me encontrou aos cinco anos, eu já era órfã de pai e minha mãe foi morta no "Domingo Sangrento"(1)... enfim, foi assim que comecei meu treinamento, nunca estive aqui antes, mas me sinto muito satisfeita de estar aqui nas presentes condições.

Saori apenas sorriu. A amazona diante de si era mais uma vítima do tipo de conflito desnecessário e violento que ela queria evitar no mundo. Continuou:

- Keelin, Shura será seu mestre, pela sua concentração, comprometimento e grande senso de justiça e humildade. Espero que trabalhem bem juntos, percebo muita força no cosmo de ambos.

A Amazona de Apus sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao olhar para o capricorniano; oh, ela teria um belo mestre. Deixou que ele a guiasse até a fila, e sentiu-se bem e confiante sob a tutela dele.

Ouviram a voz do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos novamente:

- Armadura Sagrada de Sagitário. Aspirante: Seiya de Pegasus. Mestre: Aiolia de Leão.

Aiolia aproximou-se de Seiya, que no momento estava ajoelhado, olhando para Athena; o brilho nos olhos de Pegasus mostrava, por si só, porque ele era o mais indicado para portar aquela armadura em específico. O próprio Aiolos olhou de modo cúmplice para seu irmão, indiretamente aprovando o rapaz, e toda aquela situação.

Saori não conseguia deixar de olhar para os olhos dele também, e naquele momento de enlevo, ambos ruborizaram, quando Aster de Altar pigarreou levemente, trazendo os dois de volta à realidade. A Deusa se recompôs:

- Seiya, todos aqui sabem que você já lutou com a Armadura de Sagitário, portanto não foi surpresa quando o vimos como um dos aspirantes a ela. Aiolia será seu mestre por todo o histórico de vocês, já que o Cavaleiro de Leão sempre acompanhou você desde quando treinava com Marin, não é?

Pegasus e Leão confirmaram, e Saori apenas disse:

- Portanto, vejo que esse é o melhor para ambos. – e sorriu.

Seiya e Aiolia se cumprimentaram, felizes. O sagitariano sorriu ao passar por Aldebaran, que apenas levantou o polegar para ele em aprovação. Com eles na fila, Athena olhou para Saga, que anunciou:

- Armadura Sagrada de Capricórnio. Aspirante: June de Camaleão. Mestre: Milo de Escorpião.

June arregalou os olhos, por baixo da máscara, ao ver quem seria seu mestre; ajoelhou-se frente à Saori e pediu, com a voz trêmula:

- Senhorita Athena, fico muito lisonjeada, mas peço encarecidamente que permita que outro seja meu mestre!

Milo, que já estava ao lado dela, encarou a amazona com semblante surpreso, e um pouco de orgulho ferido; Máscara da Morte e Shina de Cobra, um ao lado do outro, seguraram-se para não rir da cara do escorpiano, que disse:

- Teria algum motivo plausível para isso, Amazona de Camaleão?

Ela se levantou e o encarou, depois olhando para Shun – o qual estava atônito com a presença dela ali – e finalmente para a Deusa:

- Este homem invadiu a ilha onde eu treinava, na companhia dele - apontou com desprezo para Afrodite – e a afundou, matando muitos de meus colegas! Eu escapei graças ao Cavaleiro de Andrômeda!

- Eu me recordo de você, June. – disse Saori – Shun a trouxe inconsciente antes de vir para o Santuário. Eu mesma cuidei de você enquanto estava nessas condições, em minha casa no Japão.

- Mas, eu acordei em um hospital... – a moça estava confusa.

- Sim, o hospital da Fundação GRAAD. Eu também fui responsável pela sua volta para casa, e sempre busquei saber como você estava. Entendo sua dor, e sei que seu mestre foi assassinado por Afrodite – todos voltaram os olhos para o pisciano – mas se ele e Milo estão aqui, com suas devidas armaduras, é porque se redimiram de sua conduta no passado.

A amazona olhava para sua Deusa, que sorria para ela, compreensiva. Deixou que o olhar de Saori atingisse sua alma, e sentiu certo conforto.

- Senhorita June – disse Milo, em postura humilde – Eu realmente me arrependi do que fiz, mas naquele momento, acreditávamos que estávamos fazendo a coisa certa. Sinto muito pela ilha de Andrômeda e por seu mestre, justamente por ver que você esteve lá, como Shun, que assumi sua tutela. Espero compensar pelo mal que fiz a você, e simbolicamente, aos seus colegas.

Todos admiraram a atitude do Escorpião, principalmente Athena e Shina, que olhava para ele com orgulho, embora não entendesse o porquê daquilo. June não desviava o olhar dele, até que suspirou, vencida:

- Está bem, serei sua pupila. Obrigada pela sinceridade. – ela estendeu a mão para ele, que sorriu, e bem devagar, a abraçou pelos ombros, de modo assertivo.

- Para quem não sabe – Saori falou – June, assim como Shina, é ariana; mas seu mapa tem forte conjunção em Capricórnio, e por isso foi apontada para pleitear a respectiva armadura e a posse da Excalibur.

A Amazona de Camaleão concordou, ainda emocionada e abraçada por Milo, que prometia a si mesmo cuidar bem daquela garota, e fazer dela uma grande guerreira, em nome de Athena.

Ambos foram para a fila, seguidos pelos olhares de Shun de Andrômeda e Afrodite de Peixes, o qual tinha seus próprios pensamentos no momento. Saori deu a deixa para Saga se manifestar:

- Armadura Sagrada de Aquário. Aspirante: Hyoga de Cisne. Mestre: Camus de Aquário.

Hyoga aproximou-se com um discreto sorriso, em reverência, e logo Camus assumiu seu lugar ao lado do pupilo; sua máscara de indiferença era traída por seus olhos, que brilhavam de satisfação e orgulho, ao olhar do rapaz para Athena.

- Eu fico muito grato pela oportunidade, Saori, e farei jus a ela, isso eu posso garantir. – disse o Cisne, seguro de si.

- Eu acredito muito nisso, Hyoga, ainda mais sabendo que sua parceria com Camus o aproxima muito de se tornar o sucessor dele como Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário! Parabéns para você também, Camus! – Saori cumprimentou os dois.

- Eu também fico muito grato, minha Deusa, é uma honra para mim. – disse o francês, com uma mesura.

Ambos juntaram-se aos outros na fila, e Hyoga cumprimentou Maia com um aceno de cabeça, ao se colocar ao lado dela, sendo retribuído pela amazona.

Saga deu um suspiro de contentamento ao anunciar a última convocação:

- Finalmente, temos a Armadura Sagrada de Peixes. Aspirante: Marin de Águia. Mestre: Saga de Gêmeos. – com isso, ele saiu de seu lugar ao lado de Athena e tomou a mão de Marin, trazendo-a para diante da Deusa.

Ambos fizeram suas reverências, e Marin agradeceu, sentindo o olhar de um orgulhoso leonino e de seu agora pupilo Seiya em sua direção. Saori pronunciou-se:

- Marin, é com muita satisfação que a convoco como aspirante à Armadura de Peixes; conheço sua capacidade e seus esforços contínuos, tanto como mestra como amazona. Saga será seu mestre para ajudá-la a canalizar seu foco, e instruí-la sobre a duplicidade que geralmente tem o cavaleiro de Peixes – ela sorriu para Afrodite, que apenas concordou – espero que façam uma grande parceria, como as demais que foram formadas aqui hoje.

- A satisfação é minha, Athena, muito obrigada! – a Amazona de Águia estava emocionada, e aceitou o braço do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, que a encaminhou para a fila com os outros.

Assim, estava formada a segunda turma de aspirantes às armaduras de Ouro; Athena olhou para seus cavaleiros e amazonas, satisfeita; realmente era muito privilegiada por ter a fidelidade e o amor de todos ali.

* * *

><p>Após a reunião, todos foram dispensados, e após despedir-se dos amigos, logo certo cavaleiro estava atrás da Amazona de Camaleão, correndo atrás dela enquanto ela descia as escadarias com passos rápidos e decididos:<p>

- June! – chamava Shun, em vão.

A loira fingiu não escutá-lo, ainda estava abalada pela sua convocação e por ter enfrentado dois cavaleiros de Ouro diante de Athena em pessoa; sua única vontade agora era sumir e chorar, mas isso seria impossível com Shun em seu encalço.

Tomou o caminho oposto à Vila das Amazonas para despistá-lo, mas logo sentiu seu pulso ser coberto em um toque delicado, mas firme:

- June, eu estou falando com você, por favor, me escute! – disse Shun, encarando-a.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você! – ela se exaltou, puxando seu braço com força para que ele a soltasse.

- O que houve com você? Você está bem? – apesar da reação dela, ele continuava preocupado com a moça à sua frente.

June engoliu em seco. Conhecia muito bem a alma sensível do rapaz, que apesar de estar mais alto, mais forte e aparentemente mais maduro, com certeza ainda possuía aquela delicadeza inerente ao seu caráter. Olhou para ele de cima a baixo, sabendo que ele não poderia ver seus olhos devido à máscara; seu primeiro ímpeto foi jogar-se nos braços dele e chorar, como fizera quando tentara impedi-lo de vir ao Santuário, há alguns anos atrás.

Mas não, dessa vez, ela não o faria; sua postura normal era séria, fria e compenetrada; apesar de Shun ser um dos poucos que quebrara sua defesa e conquistara sua devoção, mostraria a ele porque fora escolhida para pleitear justamente a Armadura de Ouro de Capricórnio.

- Eu estou bem, estou viva, e gostaria que você me desse um instante de paz. – ela disse, fria – Podemos conversar em outra oportunidade.

Ele a encarou, estranhando o comportamento dela; ela sempre fora mais forte que ele, o ajudara em inúmeros momentos, e sabia que devia o fato de ser o portador da Armadura de Andrômeda, entre muitos fatores, à paciência e carinho que ela depositara nele.

- Hum. – ele levou uma das mãos ao pescoço – Apenas gostaria de retribuir um pouco de tudo que você fez por mim. Sinto pelo seu cosmo que você está abalada. Por que não pode confiar em mim, June? Logo eu, que sempre pensei em você...

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso, Shun? – ela falou, calma, com uma frieza que ele não reconhecia nela – Agradeço por ter me entregado à Athena naquela época, mas acordei confusa, em um país estrangeiro, sem ninguém. Voltei para casa e treinei sozinha até ser convocada para vir até aqui; sempre pensei em você também, mas sinceramente, achava que estava morto, ou que havia me esquecido.

- Eu nunca te esqueci. – ele arriscou um passo em direção a ela – Sei que se passaram alguns anos, e eu vivia prometendo a mim mesmo que iria te procurar, mas aconteceram tantas coisas... reencontrei meu irmão, batalhei contra os próprios Cavaleiros de Ouro, morri em combate com Afrodite e fui ressuscitado...

- Como? Afrodite de Peixes? O assassino de nosso mestre? Você o enfrentou? – ela o interrompeu, ansiosa.

- Sim, eu o enfrentei na Batalha das Doze Casas; vinguei nosso mestre, na realidade mais de uma vez, pois eu e Ikki o matamos outra vez ainda, e ele se redimiu na última Guerra Santa, ao enfrentar espectros de Hades e ajudar na queda do Muro das Lamentações, no submundo. Ele se redimiu e só por isso teve o direito de ressuscitar desta vez, e ser aceito novamente pela Armadura de Peixes.

June arregalou os olhos. Shun havia passado por muita coisa, e também vingara a morte de Albion de Cefeu; diante disso, e do olhar amoroso e sincero dele, a amazona sentiu-se amolecer. Ele continuou:

- Pois é, sem querer me gabar, enfrentamos espectros, o próprio Hades tomou conta do meu corpo, e eu quase deixei de existir; se não fosse a Saori e o Shaka ele teria dominado também o meu coração, e eu seria definitivamente o "recipiente" do Deus do submundo. Enfrentamos outros Deuses também, ajudamos na reconstrução do Santuário, e quando essa confusão por causa do torneio acabasse, eu ia atrás de você, finalmente. Mas parece que os Deuses nos foram favoráveis, e a trouxeram até aqui, para mim...

O Cavaleiro de Andrômeda aproximou-se da garota suavemente, encarando sua máscara. Será que ela continuava tão bela quanto antes? Durante todos aqueles anos, as íris azuladas o perseguiram em seus sonhos mais secretos; conhecera muitas amazonas e muitas garotas em geral nesse tempo, mas ninguém tirava o lugar de June em seu coração. E agora, ela estava ali na sua frente. Deslizou suas mãos ao longo dos braços dela, até alcançar o tecido de suas longas luvas.

June de Camaleão sentiu-se estremecer ao sentir a forma carinhosa com que Shun a tocava. Sua respiração começou a falhar quando ele a abraçou, e percebeu-se imóvel nos braços do cavaleiro. Sentia sua respiração, as batidas de seu coração junto a seu peito, e reparou que aquele ritmo calmo parecia acalmar seu próprio coração.

"A Deusa é sábia. Não é à toa que ele foi escolhido para disputar a Sagrada Armadura de Ouro de Virgem." – pensava a garota, deixando aquela paz tomar conta de si.

Depois de alguns minutos, separaram-se, e ele sorriu:

- Sinto que você está mais calma. Quer dar uma volta pelo Santuário, ou prefere almoçar primeiro?

Pega de surpresa, ela se recompôs, e falou da forma mais neutra possível:

- Vamos caminhar, eu posso preparar algo para comer em minha casa mais tarde... depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje, não sinto fome.

- Hum, tenho certeza que nossa caminhada vai abrir seu apetite! – ele olhou para ela, animado – Vamos, vou te mostrar meus lugares favoritos por aqui!

June sorriu por baixo da máscara; algumas coisas nunca mudavam, e ela esperava que a pureza e boa vontade daquele cavaleiro excepcional fossem algumas delas.

* * *

><p><em>(1) <strong>"Domingo Sangrento" (Bloody Sunday):<strong> trata-se do confronto que houve entre manifestantes católicos e protestantes contra o exército inglês na Irlanda do Norte, no dia 30/01/1972. Quatorze pessoas morreram e 26 saíram feridas; esse episódio foi tão marcante para os irlandeses, que na década de 80 tornou-se inspiração para "Sunday Bloody Sunday", do U2. _

_Até o próximo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada, à Toei Animation, à Shueisha, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos._

_Mais um capítulo! Não sei se tem alguém acompanhando, mas não desistirei de postar essa fic até o seu final! Feedbacks são bem-vindos._

_Agradecimentos mil à minha querida beta-reader, Human Being. Sua linda!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 4 - AWAKENING <strong>_

* * *

><p>No meio tempo da reunião com Athena, uma jovem subia as escadarias, desanimada; trajava sua armadura, para apresentar-se decentemente, mesmo que fosse para cumprir o castigo que lhe fora imposto por sua mestra.<p>

"Quem sabe assim você aprende a respeitar certos limites, né, Ísis?" – a garota ainda podia ouvir a voz de sua amiga, a Amazona de Corona Australis, em sua mente. Realmente, Adisa poderia ser muito cabeça-dura e mesmo cricri quando queria, mas tinha certeza que a libriana agia assim porque desejava o seu bem.

Ísis julgava-se uma boa guerreira, desde que viera para o Santuário após ser descoberta por Marin em um orfanato em sua terra natal, o Egito. Dedicara-se de corpo e alma ao seu treinamento e seu ofício, pois os ideais de sua Deusa eram compatíveis com os seus próprios; presenciara e participara de algumas batalhas ali, assim como da reconstrução do Santuário, que considerava seu lar.

Mas ela não era de respeitar limites. Não que agisse impulsivamente ou sem razão, na realidade, todo seu comportamento transgressor era cuidadosamente calculado; só assim saberia em quem confiar realmente, e conheceria os próprios limites dos outros. Este era seu jeito de ler as pessoas, e saber até onde ela mesma podia ir. Não havia como mudar isso.

Agora, teria que pagar o preço disso, segundo o que lhe passaram, teria que cuidar do jardim de um cavaleiro de Ouro nos próximos dois meses, quatro dias por semana, substituindo a serva que realizava este trabalho; e era por isso mesmo que agora estava diante do Décimo Segundo Templo, para saber quando poderia iniciar seu castigo.

"Nossa, que calor! Não é surpresa suar em bicas depois de subir tudo isso, em um dia tão quente!" – pensou ela, olhando para as escadarias que subira.

Silenciosamente, adentrou a Casa de Peixes, e ao sentir o forte cheiro de rosas, o seguiu até chegar ao magnífico jardim de Afrodite. Lá havia rosas brancas, negras e vermelhas em quantidade, e o jardim se estendia até a lateral do Salão do Grande Mestre, revelando um belo tapete de rosas.

"Mas que maravilha! Não imaginava que o famoso jardim de rosas de Afrodite de Peixes fosse tão bonito." – ela pensava, encantada.

Um pouco mais à frente, avistou uma fonte que formava uma pequena piscina natural, onde as pétalas de rosas boiavam livremente; aproximou-se e, constatando que estava só, retirou sua máscara e pegou um pouco daquela água límpida para lavar seu rosto e refrescar-se.

- Ora, ora – ouviu a voz masculina, ao seu lado direito – não sabia que deveria esperar visitas por hoje...

Rapidamente, colocou sua máscara, e encarou Afrodite, encostado em uma pilastra, trajado com uma túnica masculina leve, cujo tom azul claro realçava toda a sua natural beleza. Nunca o havia visto sem sua armadura antes, e pôde entender porque diziam que ele era o mais formoso entre os 88 cavaleiros de Athena.

- Perdão, senhor Afrodite – ela fez uma pequena mesura - sou Ísis de Cassiopéia, e vim a mando de minha mestra, Marin de Águia, para cumprir um castigo.

- Eu sei quem é você, amazona. – ele se aproximou sorrindo, com um andar quase felino – Mas diga, o que fez de tão grave para merecer uma punição?

Ela estava totalmente sem reação diante daquele homem tão bonito. Tudo nele era hipnótico, e ela tratou de colocar a sua razão para funcionar ali.

- Joguei videogame até tarde com Kiki de Appendix. – e diante da risada do cavaleiro, completou – Minha mestra diz que devo ser punida por não ter contado a ela sobre isso.

- Bem, Ísis, sabe que ela está certa, não? Eu mais que qualquer outro cavaleiro aqui posso te falar sobre o valor da confiança. – ele se aproximou de uma das roseiras – Satisfaça minha curiosidade, no que consiste esse seu castigo?

- Devo cuidar de seu jardim durante dois meses, substituindo a serva que vinha ajudá-lo. – ela não sabia se era o cheiro das rosas, mas estava começando a sentir sua mente leve, quase entorpecida. Sentia-se... quase seduzida por aquele perfume. Voltou a apelar para sua razão, internamente, para manter-se lúcida.

- Certo, apenas temos um problema: não sei se sabe disso, Cassiopéia, mas minhas rosas são altamente venenosas. Eu mesmo sou responsável por cuidar delas, pois meu sangue é o único que tolera o veneno que guardam. Portanto, não teria como lhe designarem para essa tarefa.

Ísis sentiu-se confusa. Como isso era possível? Teria entendido as ordens de forma errada? E por que ele a olhava de modo tão profundo? Os olhos azul piscina eram quase irresistíveis, e ela percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração quando ele se colocou à frente dela, e com um sorriso misterioso, disse:

- Não disseram a você a quem pertencia o jardim que deveria cuidar, não é?

- N-Não... – balbuciou a moça – Por quê? Existe algum outro jardim aqui no Santuário além deste, senhor?

- Ora, não precisa me chamar de senhor, assim parece que eu sou bem mais velho. Quantos anos você tem, Ísis? – ele perguntou, bem próximo dela.

- De-Dezesseis. – a amazona não entendia o motivo de estar daquele jeito, podia muito bem agir de forma evasiva, como faria naturalmente, ou responder de forma neutra e educada àquele homem.

Afrodite percebeu como ela estava afetada pela sua presença; sua sensibilidade extrema permitia captar suaves nuances no estado das pessoas; e se encantou com o modo que ela se deixava envolver, mesmo que inconscientemente.

- Temos quase nove anos de diferença, apesar de que você parece bem mais madura do que a sua idade mostra. Enfim, mesmo assim, peço que me trate apenas como Afrodite, como prova de confiança, está bem? – Ele retirou uma rosa branca de sua túnica. - Gosta de rosas?

- Eu... – ela começou a falar, quando ouviu uma voz ecoar no ambiente:

- Ísis, ainda bem que a achei! – Anya de Taça adentrava o local, com sua postura impecável, sua armadura prateada e os longuíssimos cabelos naturalmente vermelhos balançando ao sabor do vento – Com licença, senhor Afrodite, mas creio que houve um engano, a Amazona de Cassiopéia deveria apresentar-se na Casa de Virgem, o senhor Shaka notou a demora dela e me pediu que viesse buscá-la.

- Como? – estranhou Ísis, recuperando a razão e a postura – Como ele sabia onde eu estava?

- Pelo cosmo. – respondeu o próprio Afrodite – Muito bem, Anya, pode levá-la; mas antes...

Ofereceu uma rosa branca a cada uma delas, e as conduziu até a entrada de sua Casa. Despediu-se um misterioso sorriso:

- Tenham um bom dia, e me visitem quando quiserem, gosto quando as pessoas apreciam a beleza de minhas rosas.

As duas agradeceram e desceram as escadarias até a Sexta Casa, e somente a Amazona de Taça reparou no perigoso olhar que o pisciano dirigia a elas, ao olhar discretamente para trás.

"O senhor Shaka estava certo, ainda bem que cheguei a tempo..." – pensou ela.

Alguns minutos depois, as amazonas chegavam até Virgem, e Anya despediu-se de Ísis, continuando seu caminho até a Vila das Amazonas; em seu íntimo, Cassiopéia ainda estava voltando a si, tentava compreender o que acontecera na Casa de Peixes até um tempo atrás. Geralmente não se deixava envolver pela beleza de ninguém, mas aquele homem era fascinante, o que o tornava totalmente perigoso aos seus olhos.

À medida que entrava na Casa de Virgem, sentiu o cheiro de incenso e outra atmosfera que a envolvia, dissipando a confusão de seus pensamentos e a acalmando aos poucos, aguçando seus sentidos, exatamente o oposto do que experimentara na Décima Segunda Casa. Logo chegou ao acesso para a lateral da Casa, onde encontrou o que estava procurando.

"Pelos Deuses, isso é... impressionante." – pensou, ao entrar no jardim que se revelava aos seus olhos.

O local era grande, coberto por uma grama verde e fresca, além de várias flores; no centro havia duas árvores exatamente iguais, altas, que lembravam pinheiros, embora Ísis soubesse que não o eram. Maravilhada, caminhou até elas, sentindo a brisa fresca que vinha das montanhas no horizonte, e servia de meio para que as flores de cerejeira – que ela nem sabia de onde vinham – bailassem no ar, circundando-a, caindo em seu rosto protegido pela máscara, e pelo seu cabelo loiro.

A amazona sentiu-se uma criança novamente, e dançou de acordo com o vento carregado do cheiro suave das flores de cerejeira, rodopiando no meio do jardim; sentiu a diferença do mesmo em relação ao jardim de Afrodite, e descobriu-se feliz no lugar onde estava. Já embaixo das árvores, avaliou-as bem, e vagarosamente soltou as correntes em seus pulsos, comandando às mesmas, com seu cosmo, que escalassem cada um dos troncos, entrelaçando-as em um galho grosso em cada árvore. Testou sua estabilidade, e assim, começou a se balançar.

As correntes a puxavam para o alto, pelos braços, balançando de forma devagar, e ela se percebeu fechando os olhos e desejando ficar ali para sempre, em paz.

"Como não descobri esse lugar antes? Aqui é o Paraíso..." – formulou, no fundo de seu ser.

- Simples. Este lugar é conhecido apenas pelo portador da Armadura de Virgem, e trata-se de um jardim sagrado. – uma voz masculina deu ênfase à última palavra.

Ísis acordou de seu devaneio, perdendo o controle de seu cosmo e fazendo com que as correntes se soltassem; fechou os olhos novamente, esperando o impacto com o chão, e surpreendeu-se quando este nunca veio.

- Não precisa ter medo. – a voz falou novamente – Você está segura, Amazona de Cassiopéia.

Ela abriu os olhos, relutante, e assustou-se ao ver que estava levitando, a alguns centímetros do chão. Levantou a cabeça vagarosamente, e aos poucos foi enxergando um par de pernas musculosas, longas e bem torneadas, cobertas por um pano branco leve; seus olhos passaram pelo abdômen bem definido e pelo tórax que se revelava, pois a túnica dele tinha um ombro só. Os cabelos loiros, mais claros que o seu, e bem mais compridos também, esvoaçavam em volta dele. Então, finalmente, enxergou o rosto de Shaka de Virgem.

Ele estava, como sempre, de olhos fechados, mas algo nele parecia diferente aos olhos dela; ele parecia iluminado, divino. De outro mundo. Ele colocou-a de pé no solo, e disse:

- Bem-vinda ao Jardim das Árvores Gêmeas. – ele apontou para as mesmas – Senhorita Ísis, caso não saiba, diz a lenda que Buda morreu meditando entre essas duas árvores. Eu mesmo já morri assim, e sempre que necessito de paz, venho até aqui.

"Que coisa mais mórbida!" – ela pensou – "Em um lugar tão bonito!"

- Senhor Shaka, obrigada pela ajuda – ela se recompôs – mas como devo cuidar desse jardim, já que ele é tão espiritual?

- Vejo que é uma boa observadora. Cuidará dele como um jardim normal, mas trazendo bons pensamentos e energias positivas para cá, que devem se refletir em cada uma de suas ações aqui dentro.

Ísis sorriu por baixo da máscara, positividade era com ela mesma! Empolgou-se:

- Que bom, pelo visto comecei bem! – disse mais para si mesma que para o cavaleiro.

- Ah, que bom que tocou nesse assunto. – ela então o encarou, esperando algum elogio – Boas ações e pensamentos são cruciais, mas certamente usar as árvores sagradas como apoio para se balançar não está na lista. Bem entendido?

A amazona ficou sem palavras. Então ele a vira se balançar? Comportando-se como a criança que já fora? De repente, ficou séria, e disse de uma vez:

- Como quiser. Mas acredito que é bem mais positivo ter boas lembranças de minha vida e infância embaixo dessas lindas árvores, do que associá-las com a minha própria morte.

As sobrancelhas de Shaka levantaram-se, e parecia que ele ia abrir os olhos, mas apenas deu um meio sorriso e, voltando suas costas para ela, falou:

- Suas tarefas aqui começam amanhã à tarde; eu a guiei até aqui hoje, portanto não tente achar este lugar secreto sozinha, ou irá se perder nas ilusões da Casa de Virgem. Venha com alguma roupa confortável, de preferência sem a sua armadura.

- Tem receio que eu volte a usar minhas correntes de Cassiopéia para me balançar? – ela resolveu testar a paciência dele.

- Até amanhã, amazona, não se atrase. Já está dispensada. – ele disse calmamente.

Nisso, um clarão se formou, e quando Ísis deu por si, estava fora do Templo de Virgem, no acesso às escadarias das Doze Casas.

"Aquele... eu não acredito! Mas ele vai ver só, ah se vai..." – pensou, enquanto descia rumo à Vila das Amazonas.

* * *

><p>Dohko estava preocupado, Shunrei chegaria dentro de uma semana, e ele não tinha nada preparado para recebê-la! Com os afazeres de Grande Mestre, negligenciara todos os planos que fizera para garantir o conforto da filha adotiva no Templo de Libra.<p>

"Se não fosse a dúvida do Shiryu, acho que eu teria me esquecido completamente das acomodações da Shunrei... quando ela chegar, precisarei parar de trabalhar tanto para dar atenção a ela! Que tipo de guardião ela achará que me tornei?" – pensava o ex-ancião, em dúvida.

A verdade é que tudo era bem mais simples quando cuidava do selo dos espectros de Hades em Rozan, em sua antiga forma. Tudo o que deveria fazer era esperar e vigiar, o que permitia que dedicasse mais de sua atenção ao pupilo e à órfã que resgatara, Shunrei. Criara os dois juntos, vira-os crescer e assumir um relacionamento, depois de sua ressurreição; desejava um grande bem aos jovens, por isso pedira à Athena que recebesse a chinesa nos domínios do Santuário, já que o selo de Hades agora estava nas proximidades do mesmo.

Após a nomeação em que Shiryu quase desistira de lutar pela armadura de seu mestre – um grande susto que surpreendera a todos, sem exceções – Dohko e alguns servos do Santuário arrumavam um cômodo para Shunrei, que agora estava limpo e organizado, mas faltavam móveis adequados para uma moça de dezesseis anos, coisa que ele mesmo não sabia como lidar no momento; foi então que requisitara a ajuda da Amazona de Águia.

Ele estava esperando por ela, que chegou no horário combinado, acompanhada de mais uma amazona.

- Boa tarde, Dohko, conforme conversamos, eu vim ajudá-lo com a escolha da mobília da Shunrei! – disse Marin, animada.

- Ah, ainda bem que chegou, Marin! Eu não tenho o mínimo tato para esse tipo de coisa, apenas sei que minha Shunrei merece um quarto bem confortável para ela... essas coisas de menina, que eu sinceramente não conheço muito! – ele deu um sorriso franco, enquanto bagunçava o cabelo castanho escuro.

- Na realidade, Dohko, eu pensei bem no seu caso em específico, e decidi deixá-lo em mãos melhores que as minhas nesse assunto! – disse a japonesa, apontando para a moça ao seu lado.

- Oh, tudo bem? – ele a cumprimentou – Você é a Amazona de Bronze de Corona Australis, não é?

- Sim, senhor. – ela disse, de forma educada - Vim ajudá-lo a escolher a mobília que precisa, lá no vilarejo de Rodório.

- Muito bem – ele sorriu para ela – já que trabalharemos juntos, peço que me chame de Dohko apenas. Ouvi dizer que você é durona, tem certeza que não vai achar essa missão muito chata?

- Não, eu gosto dessas coisas. E independente do que tenham dito a meu respeito, ainda tenho dezesseis anos, o que me torna ideal para essa tarefa.

Dohko admirou a moça a sua frente, ela era confiante, e ele gostava disso nas pessoas. Sabia que ela era sociável, mas tinha poucos amigos, o que o fez pensar se poderiam criar algum laço de amizade de fato.

Adisa não gostava de fofocas a seu respeito, mas não responderia mal ao Cavaleiro de Libra; sabia que ele era um homem distinto e fizera aquele comentário em um sentido positivo, dizendo que ela era uma boa guerreira. E quisera saber sobre sua disposição para o trabalho, o que dera certos pontos a ele em sua escala pessoal de conceitos.

- Bem, vejo que vocês poderão ficar sem mim... Dohko, a Shina já conseguiu a permissão para que os dois saiam do Santuário juntamente com alguns servos, para ajudar a carregar as coisas. Adisa, ajude bem o Cavaleiro de Libra, e terá alguém com quem contar sempre. – sorriu Marin.

- De fato, minha jovem! – ele confirmou, animado – Podemos ir, Adisa?

- Quando quiser. – ela disse, disposta.

Não era todo dia que conseguia permissão para sair e ir até Vila Rodório, ainda mais para fazer compras. Ela sabia que o objetivo era comprar móveis para a filha adotiva de Dohko, mas pelo menos poderia conferir as novidades nas vitrines. O que a fez perguntar, quando saíam do Santuário:

- Senhor Dohko... – começou, mas foi interrompida por ele.

- Somente Dohko, senhorita. – ele enfatizou.

- Está bem, mas me chame apenas de Adisa também! – ela brincou – Você parece tão novo, como é possível que tenha uma filha adotiva?

- Bem, Adisa – ele suspirou – eu tenho o físico de um jovem de 18 anos de idade, porém com alma de velho. Como você deve saber, eu tenho mais de 240 anos.

Ela arregalou os olhos por baixo da máscara; sabia que ele era conhecido antigamente como "Mestre Ancião", mas nunca tinha o visto antes da ressurreição dos Cavaleiros de Ouro pelos Deuses do Olimpo. Chegara à Grécia bem depois da última Guerra Santa, e quando chegara era muito nova para se ater à História do Santuário de Athena.

- Mas isso é muito tempo! – ela o viu dar um sorriso meio triste – Espere, não que isso seja ruim. Você é imortal?

- Não, apenas estive sob um feitiço de Athena depois que sobrevivi à penúltima Guerra Santa, você sabe, a de 1743. Eu voltei à minha verdadeira forma, a jovem, com o início da Guerra Santa passada, e morri no Muro das Lamentações, lá no submundo. – sentindo o cosmo da garota cada vez mais surpreso, ele disse - Mas não creio que seja algo interessante para uma moça tão nova ouvir...

- Por favor, eu quero ouvir! – ela afirmou – Não é todo dia que posso conversar com alguém como o senhor!

- Como assim? – ele perguntou, subitamente.

- Ahn? – ela não entendera, será que havia dito algo errado, ou inadequado?

- Você disse, uma pessoa como eu. – ele a encarou – Que tipo de pessoa eu sou, Adisa?

Ela parou toda a sua corrente de pensamentos para analisar porque havia dito isso, antes que falasse alguma bobagem; a verdade é que falara sem pensar, mas ele também tinha que se importar com aquilo? Resolveu ser direta:

- Não é todo dia que posso conversar com alguém tão experiente, que presenciou tantos fatos cruciais em nosso Santuário. Era disso que eu estava falando.

Ele a encarou, sério, para depois dar uma gostosa risada:

- Você realmente leva as coisas muito a sério, menina. Diga-me, tal postura é natural do seu ofício de amazona, ou você quer mesmo se tornar mais adulta antes da hora?

Se Dohko pudesse enxergar por baixo da máscara de amazona, veria que Adisa o estava fuzilando com os olhos. Apesar de ter sentido, aquela pergunta a irritara.

- Bem, Dohko, considerando o lugar de onde vim e a cor de minha pele, penso que é natural ter uma postura mais séria, pois fui educada para tê-la, pela sociedade de meu país. Você ouviu dizer que eu sou "durona", pode acreditar que já tive que ser bem mais que isso. – ela falou como não se importasse, mas havia certo rancor em sua voz.

Dohko a analisou bem. Ah, então era isso... ele sabia que ela viera da África do Sul, mas não imaginava que a situação do povo a cuja raça ela pertencia era tão complicada quanto parecia.

- Entendo. Esqueci que você é da África do Sul, desculpe-me, Adisa. – ele falou, compreensivo.

- Desculpá-lo pelo quê? Aqui na Europa poucos têm real ideia de como vivem os negros no meu país. Sorte que a mestra Shina me encontrou por lá em uma de suas missões; meu pai eu não conheci, minha mãe foi presa pelo governo por não aceitar o _apartheid _que ainda acontece lá.

- Sim, eu soube que seu povo sofrem com essas e muitas outras injustiças. Pensa em voltar ao seu país algum dia? – perguntou ele, que também vira seu país, a China, sucumbir a uma onda de violência com a ascensão do regime socialista ao poder.

- Sim, realmente espero que sim. Foi por isso que me tornei uma amazona de Athena, Cavaleiro de Libra. Para lutar por seus ideais de paz e justiça na terra, que fogem desse padrão de violência indevida e arbitrária. Para ajudar a fazer essa justiça com as minhas próprias mãos. – ela olhou para os próprios pulsos, que nem sabia que estavam fechados.

- Um motivo muito nobre e válido – ele se colocou na frente dela e segurou suas mãos– mas a justiça de Athena não se baseia na vingança. Acredito que um dia poderá voltar ao seu país e ajudar seus semelhantes, mas não combata violência com mais violência. Você sabe por que não usamos armas no Santuário?

- Sei sim – ela riu, enquanto voltavam a andar – mas parece que essa regra não se aplica a você!

- O Cavaleiro de Libra possui todas essas armas, justamente para ponderar se deve usá-las ou não. Na maioria das vezes, usei meus escudos para minha defesa e de meus companheiros, mas sempre preferi lutar com meu cosmo. Porque aí está a verdadeira escolha, a verdadeira ponderação, a verdadeira justiça; no valor que se dá às conseqüências de seus próprios atos.

A moça ouviu com atenção, realmente ele era um homem impressionante; sentia que tinha muito a aprender com ele, mas será que ele a aceitaria por perto?

- Dohko, desculpe se fui rude, mas você está certo. Você poderia me ajudar a deixar esse rancor de lado, e ser mais... razoável? – ela mesma não acreditava que estava dando o braço a torcer daquele jeito.

- Mas é claro! – ele sorriu – Temos muito que conversar, Adisa. Mas por enquanto, você tem que me ajudar com a mobília da Shunrei, está bem assim? – ele disse, percebendo que chegaram à Vila Rodório.

- Certamente, é para isso que viemos até aqui, não? Vamos lá! – ela deixou seu lado consumista falar mais alto, e pegou a mão do cavaleiro, levando-o para a primeira loja de móveis que vira.

- Isto será curioso! – pensava Dohko, enquanto se deixava levar por aquela garota.

* * *

><p>- Mas que merda! – disse Carlo de Auriga, enquanto observava o estrago feito em sua mão pela <em>Maça Infernal<em> de seu amigo e colega de treinos, Martin de Cérberus.

- Psiu! – reprovou Tony de Lagarto – Por acaso não sabem que estamos sendo observados? _Barreira de Ar_!

- Poxa, Tony, fica quieto para eu poder acabar com você logo de uma vez! Mas o Lagarto está certo, Auriga, tem damas presentes! _Poder Supremo de Hércules_! – disse Adrian, tentando acertar o amigo mais uma vez.

- Caramba, eu sei, mas olhem o estrago que esse cão dos infernos fez na minha mão! Você me paga, Cérberus! _Discos Mortais!_ – devolveu Carlo, possesso.

- Como se isso adiantasse alguma coisa! – riu, sarcástico, Aspira de Perseu – Mas realmente, não é todo dia que temos uma Deusa observando nossos treinos. Ainda mais uma tão bonita.

- Gostou dela, Perseu? Saiba que não é pro seu bico! – provocou Ícaro de Cefeu, avançando com sua corrente para cima do amigo.

- Ah é? – disse o loiro – Toma essa então! _Górgona Demoníaca_!

Nesse instante, uma Medusa imaginária de energia se formou, prendendo Ícaro, enquanto Aspira o acertava com chutes contínuos, usando uma intensidade média de seu cosmo. Estava prestes a parar, quando ouviu o irmão gêmeo:

- Cuidado Aspira, é uma cilada! – gritou Adrian de Hércules, mas não houve tempo.

Aspira se encontrou envolvido pela corrente de Ícaro de Cefeu, e quando deu por si, estava sendo atirado para cima, para cair em alta velocidade, pressionado pela corrente e pelo cosmo do amigo, que o estava sufocando.

Um grande estrondo foi ouvido na arena. Todos os cavaleiros de Prata ali reunidos pararam seus treinos para ver o estado do amigo; qual não foi sua surpresa ao constatar que Perseu ainda estava enrolado na corrente, a centímetros do solo, são e salvo?

- C-Como? – perguntou Tony, confuso, encarando Ícaro.

- Fácil, o estrondo se deu pela força do meu cosmo, mas na verdade eu parei a corrente antes que a energia pudesse amassar o Aspira no chão. Legal, né? – ele piscou para os amigos, maroto.

- Afffff... aí Aspira, o Cefeu melou teu esquema com a Deusa loirinha. E olha que ela até se levantou para ver como você estava. – debochou Martin de Cérberus.

O loiro se recompôs e olhou para a arquibancada do Coliseu; de fato, Freya o observava para saber se ele estava bem, e deu um pequeno sorriso para ele. Envaidecido, o cavaleiro fez uma pequena mesura, mas travou ao ver que ao lado dela estava Aiolos de Sagitário. Voltou ao seu treino, como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

- Os treinos dos Guerreiros Deuses, em minha terra, não são tão violentos como os que ocorrem aqui. – disse Freya – Pensei que Athena condenasse a violência gratuita.

- De fato, nossa Deusa não aprova o uso da violência, ainda mais se ela for gratuita ou arbitrária. Mas assim como seus Guerreiros Deuses, nossos cavaleiros têm que estar sempre aptos a usar cem por cento de suas capacidades, por isso estão acostumados a treinar assim, no limite, quando envolve cosmo. Mas alguns treinos são apenas físicos, para aprimorar técnicas de luta corporal. – respondeu Aiolos.

- Entendo. Também percebi que a intenção não é machucar o outro, pois o cavaleiro com a corrente parou antes que seu cosmo ferisse o colega. Seu domínio do cosmo deve ser impecável.

- Sim – sorriu Aiolos – Ícaro de Cefeu é um dos nossos melhores cavaleiros de Prata. Na realidade, a senhorita Athena tem orgulho de todos os seus defensores.

Freya concordou, satisfeita. A amiga era uma Deusa respeitada e amada, e esperava ter a mesma consideração de seu povo em Asgard; além de representar Hilda, ela estava ali para aprender cada vez mais a como se portar como uma verdadeira líder, já que agora comandava seu grupo de Valquírias oficialmente, mesmo que à distância.

- Diga-me, senhor Aiolos, qual foi a reação de meus amigos Cavaleiros de Bronze em sua nomeação hoje? – ela perguntou, interessada.

- Oh sim, tudo correu muito bem. Apenas Shiryu de Dragão que quase desistiu de lutar pela Armadura de Libra, mas no geral todos ficaram felizes e satisfeitos.

- E qual seria a razão para ele declinar tamanha honra? – a jovem Deusa estava intrigada.

- Amor. Ele tem um relacionamento com uma civil, filha adotiva do próprio Cavaleiro de Libra, e estava disposto a renunciar ao seu direito para não vê-la sofrer. Mas sinceramente, não compreendo bem isso, pois o único amor que conheci em minha breve vida foi o fraternal... além do meu amor por Athena, é claro! – retificou o sagitariano.

- Seu irmão é o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão, não é verdade?

- Sim, senhorita. Conheceu Aiolia? – ele perguntou, orgulhoso.

- Apenas de vista. Senhor Aiolos, sabe que em minha terra, eu sempre fui vista como Aquela que recebe os mortos, em meu salão, mas outra característica minha, é que sou uma espécie de Deusa do amor. – ela sorriu.

- É mesmo? – perguntou ele, surpreso – A senhorita pode amar?

- Sim, posso sim. Vê este colar em meu pescoço? Chama-se _Brisingamen_, e confesso que tive que pagar pelo direito de tê-lo de uma forma que talvez soe indigna para você. Mas não importa, com isso amadureci, e me tornei muito mais observadora. E sabe o que vejo neste Santuário? – ela perguntou, aproximando-se devagar dele.

- O quê, senhorita? – a voz dele saiu em um sussurro, e o cavaleiro sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

- Muitas, mas muitas pessoas frustradas por não possuírem o direito legítimo de amar. E seu irmão, senhor Aiolos, infelizmente é uma dessas pessoas.

- Compreendo. De fato, ele tem um grande afeto por uma das amazonas do Santuário. Mas a Lei das Amazonas diz que se elas escolherem amar a um homem, devem abdicar de seus postos e armaduras; trata-se de uma forma de reafirmar o comprometimento de todos no serviço à nossa Deusa.

- Sinceramente, o senhor acha isso justo? Acha que seu irmão deixaria de ser um bom cavaleiro, e sua amada, uma boa amazona, por conta de sua união legítima?

O sagitariano pensou um pouco antes de responder. As questões de Freya eram válidas, mas a Lei das Amazonas era uma tradição; se bem que, com as leis do Santuário em reforma, isso não seria digno de deliberação?

- Não, senhorita Freya. Na realidade, creio que Aiolia se tornaria um cavaleiro ainda mais dedicado, pois além de nossa Deusa, teria sua mulher para proteger, o mesmo acontecendo com Marin em relação a ele.

- Pois então. Se quiser, observe a sua volta para atestar a veracidade do que digo. Sei que o senhor nunca se apaixonou, mas tem alguém especial, não?- ela era direta, a despeito de seu semblante suave e calmo.

- B-Bem, na verdade, apenas admiro as garotas. Nada além disso. – ele estava mais vermelho que um pimentão.

Freya deu uma leve risada, para depois continuar:

- Não precisa ter pressa, Cavaleiro de Sagitário, apesar de sua vida breve, agora você tem todo o tempo do mundo. Inclusive para entender a si mesmo, e ao seu próprio coração. – nisso ela se levantou, e deu um breve e suave selinho nos lábios do cavaleiro.

A Deusa asgardiana dirigiu-se para sua Embaixada, deixando atrás de si um atônito e envergonhado Aiolos, o qual se recuperou ao ouvir seu nome:

- Senhor Aiolos, sua presença é requisitada na Embaixada do Reino dos Mares! A senhorita Athena o aguarda! – dizia Luna de Corvo, ofegante.

- Calma, Luna, respire! O que a nossa Deusa faz por lá? – ele preocupou-se.

- A senhorita Thetis... ela acordou! Como o senhor Kanon não se encontra no Santuário, a Deusa gostaria que o senhor atuasse como um dos mediadores nessa ocasião.

Logo, os dois seguiam a passos rápidos até a praia do Santuário, enquanto a amazona colocava o cavaleiro de Ouro a par dos fatos. Ao adentrar a Embaixada do Reino dos Mares, seguiram direto para os aposentos privativos, onde estavam Saori, Saga e Aster; na cama próxima a eles, deitada, estava uma consciente – e furiosa – Thetis de Sereia.

- Grata por vir, Aiolos. Precisamos muito de sua ajuda aqui. – disse Saori. – Luna, muito obrigada por trazê-lo.

- Ao seu dispor, senhorita Athena. – a moça fez uma mesura e saiu.

- Muito bem, agora que estamos todos aqui – começou Saga – poderia repetir o que houve consigo, senhorita Thetis?

- Já disse que não me lembro! Por que é tão difícil para vocês acreditar no que digo? – a emissária de Poseidon estava impaciente.

- Perguntamos isso, Thetis, porque ao verificar a sua integridade mental após seu resgate, um de nossos cavaleiros, que é paranormal, auxiliado por uma amazona que lê pensamentos, disse que sua última lembrança é um vulto negro a atacando pelas costas. Realmente não se recorda disso? – Saori perguntou gentilmente.

- Sim, senhorita Athena, eu não mentiria para você em seu próprio território. A última coisa que me lembro foi cair nos recifes próximos à praia, depois de avistar seus cavaleiros esperando por mim em um rochedo. Não sei quem me atacou, seja quem for, escondeu o cosmo antes de me atingir.

- Um vulto negro... poderia ser algum espectro? – perguntou Aster, intrigado.

- Impossível! Todos eles foram selados, e sentiríamos o cosmo de Hades caso isso fosse verdade. – disse Aiolos, aproximando-se de Thetis e avaliando se ela estava bem.

- Além do mais, vencemos a última Guerra Santa, Hades não teria como se recuperar tão cedo para tentar reencarnar novamente nesta era. – reforçou Saga. – O que nos deixa com a opção de ser algum outro Deus.

- Ou algum cavaleiro renegado. – disse Saori. – Como os Cavaleiros da Ilha do Espectro, por exemplo.

- Mas eles estão mortos. A não ser que alguma outra facção tenha surgido, com os rumores do torneio pelas Armaduras de Ouro. – observou Saga, novamente.

- Faz sentido, afinal, com a chegada de cavaleiros e amazonas do mundo todo, é possível que tenham confundido a senhorita Thetis com um de nós. – disse Aiolos.

- Posso ter sido atacada por engano? – a dinamarquesa perguntou, incrédula. – Enfim, seja quem for que planejou esse ataque, é muito burro! Atacar uma guerreira pelas costas é uma grande falta de honra!

- Pode ser que o responsável quis apenas atingir o orgulho do Santuário, em uma data tão importante. – disse Aster – Desmoralizar nossa Deusa, perante seus seguidores, ou perante o próprio Poseidon.

Todos pareceram considerar a tese do Cavaleiro de Altar. Nisso, a própria Thetis se manifestou:

- Quanto a isso, fiquem tranqüilos. Se Kanon foi ao Reino dos Mares e meu senhor resolveu investigar por baixo dos panos, como vocês, eu creio que nenhum incidente diplomático aconteceu.

- Obrigada por reafirmar isso, Thetis, mas minha real preocupação é com a sua segurança, a de minha amiga Freya, e dos cavaleiros e amazonas de meu Santuário. Ainda mais com a partida dos cavaleiros e amazonas de outros campos de treinamento amanhã. – revelou Saori.

- Tomaremos providências para que todos embarquem em segurança, senhorita Athena. Dohko e eu já conversamos com Shina para reforçar a segurança, e com os outros cavaleiros de Ouro para ficar a postos. – disse Saga.

- Certo, Saga. Thetis, nós vamos deixá-la descansar... se precisar de algo, tem uma equipe de servos para atendê-la, e mais tarde o Cavaleiro de Áries virá lhe fazer uma consulta médica.

- Obrigada, senhorita Athena. Obrigada a todos pela preocupação. – a loira estava mais calma.

- Você agora está nos meus domínios, e será tratada como um de nós. Sinto muito que tenha sido atacada ao vir para cá, mas apesar desse fato desagradável, quero que seja muito bem-vinda. – Saori sorriu, e despediu-se com uma mesura, sendo seguida por seus cavaleiros.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Algumas horas depois...<strong>_

Seren, Keelin e Maia estavam reunidas na casa da geminiana, que estava com saudades de sua terra e resolvera fazer um jantar siciliano, com uma ajudinha de uma das servas do Santuário - a qual fora até Atenas comprar alguns ingredientes. Assim, agora estavam as três totalmente satisfeitas, depois de comer espaguete ao vôngole e filés de peixe-espada grelhado, com muito azeite e salsinha como tempero. A siciliana lamentou:

- Pena não podermos beber um pouco de vinho, se não fosse o início dos treinos com os cavaleiros de Ouro amanhã...

- Relaxa Maia, o suco de uva tá bom. – disse Keelin – Mas um vinho tinto realmente iria bem.

- Ah, o que importa é que estamos satisfeitas. – falou Seren, já um pouco sonolenta. – Mas e as outras meninas, porque você não as chamou?

- A June, a Ísis e a Adisa foram dormir cedo, não encontrei a Marin e a Shina... E as outras, bem, achei que ficaria muito apertado fazer um jantar para tanta gente dentro dessa casa. Não tem espaço suficiente. – justificou Maia, limpando os lábios com um guardanapo, ao terminar de comer.

- Quando você for a Amazona de Ouro de Gêmeos poderá dar um jantar para todo mundo no Terceiro Templo. – Seren conteve um bocejo – Não sei vocês, mas haverá festa na Quarta Casa quando eu vencer o direito de usar a Armadura de Câncer.

- Como você tem tanta certeza que conseguirá, Seren? – perguntou Keelin, alisando o metal prateado de sua máscara, que estava em cima da mesa, diante de si.

- Bem, se ela não acreditar que consegue, quem mais acreditará? – respondeu Maia.

- Isso aí, maninha. – Seren se levantou – Meninas, eu me vou, estou caindo pelas tabelas, ainda não me acostumei com o clima e os horários daqui.

- Tudo bem. Deixem a louça aí, depois resolvo isso. Vou escovar os dentes e ir até à Biblioteca. – Maia foi até o banheiro.

- Biblioteca, nessa hora? São nove e meia da noite! – observou a escorpiana, incrédula.

- Eu produzo melhor à noite. – disse Maia quando voltou do banheiro – Vamos?

- Vamos! – Seren apanhou sua máscara e a colocou, seguida pelas amigas no ato de ocultar seus rostos.

Despediram-se, cada uma seguindo um rumo diferente. Maia sorriu; a noite estava linda, com um clima ameno e agradável. Agradeceu mentalmente por estar usando uma túnica feminina branca, com sua faixa púrpura na cintura, e sandálias gregas simples ao invés de sua armadura. E assim foi até à Biblioteca.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enquanto isso...<strong>_

Na casa de uma amazona em específico, ela dormia, com seus longos cabelos vermelho-cereja, todo repicado e espalhado pela cama de lençóis cor-de-rosa. Ela suava e se virava na cama, soltando pequenos gemidos e soluços em seu sono agitado. Sua respiração estava ofegante, e mesmo assim ela não acordava.

A jovem de 19 anos, em seu sonho, estava naquela mesma cama, mas seu corpo nu era coberto pelo másculo corpo de um homem cujo rosto ela não conseguia enxergar. Ela tentava reconhecê-lo, mas então seus sentidos eram dominados por um torpor delicioso, conforme ele acariciava cada canto de seu corpo, demorando-se em seus ombros, lábios e pernas. Ela queria afastá-lo, mas simplesmente não conseguia; sua razão dizia que tinha que ter muito cuidado, mas seu corpo dizia outra coisa.

Sim, seu corpo queria ser totalmente devorado e consumido por ele. Sentiu que o rapaz sobre si tinha cabelos longos, músculos bem definidos – seria ele um cavaleiro? – mas não chegou a ponderar muito sobre a hipótese, visto que ele agora tocava a sua intimidade.

Ouviu-se gemer, gritar, quase implorar para que ele a fizesse sua, mas ele sentia prazer em seguir com aquela tortura bem devagar, beijando seus lábios avidamente, esfregando suas pernas nas dela. Queria poder dizer um nome, mas ela não sabia quem ele era. A única coisa que sentia era aquela pele quente aquecendo a sua, e as carícias suaves que ele fazia.

E sim, ele tocava e beijava seu rosto, como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa no mundo. Ela sentia-se bonita e feminina ali, sob os carinhos dele, os quais se tornavam cada vez mais ousados; sentia a boca dele em toda a extensão de seu corpo, nos ombros, braços, nas mãos... até chegar aos seios.

Quase foi à loucura quando ele sugou um rosado mamilo, e o apertou entre os dentes. Por Athena, como isso era possível, se ele não tinha rosto? A tortura prosseguiu no outro seio, e ela sentia a rigidez dele contra sua coxa; quem era ele? Não entendia nada, só queria que ele aliviasse a excitação que ela sentia em seu baixo ventre no momento; e assim ele o fez, ao penetrá-la com a língua.

Ela arregalou os olhos verde-água, para em seguida fechá-los de novo, sentindo tudo aquilo que aquele homem queria lhe dar. Um prazer imenso começou a se concentrar no interior dela, e tudo o que ela sentia eram os chupões, lambidas e beijos em sua intimidade, que ele não fazia a menor cerimônia em intensificar; ela chegava a escutar os gemidos daquele homem misturados aos sons dos atos ministrados por ele em seu ponto mais sensível.

Ouviu seus próprios gemidos, e a sensação de calor que estava concentrada foi gerando uma tensão cada vez maior, cada vez mais forte, à medida que ele prosseguia, deixando-a cada vez mais entorpecida, até que sentisse uma vontade incontrolável de gritar. Toda aquela energia foi liberada de uma vez, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse sua espinha, da base ao topo, e que todo seu corpo tremesse de forma desconexa.

Anya acordou gritando, sentindo os espasmos do próprio orgasmo, seus cabelos estavam grudados em sua pele, e seus olhos verde água, arregalados. Nunca tivera um sonho tão real quanto aquele, tão bom, e tão... assustador. Levantou-se com as pernas trêmulas e lavou o rosto na bacia de água sobre a cômoda, tentando acalmar sua respiração e seu corpo.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama, e foi então que reparou naquele cheiro que impregnava seu quarto, quase a sufocando; era um perfume doce, envolvente, que ela apreciara durante o dia, mas que agora parecia queimar em seus pulmões e principalmente, em sua mente. Uma das flores era sua, a outra deveria estar com a Amazona de Bronze de Cassiopéia, mas seguindo as ordens que lhe foram dadas, levara ambas para sua própria casa.

A Amazona de Prata de Taça, ainda tremendo, olhou para seu criado-mudo. Em um vaso, repousavam duas belas rosas brancas, presente de Afrodite de Peixes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Duas horas depois...<strong>_

Maia estava compenetrada em sua leitura, era de fato surpreendente o poder da Armadura de Gêmeos e de seus portadores, apesar do histórico dos mesmos. Aspros e Defteros, Saga e Kanon, todos tinham um poder inerente a eles mesmos que os tornaram aptos a representar a constelação dos gêmeos Cástor e Pólux.

"O que me faz pensar... todos eles tinham uma coisa em comum além do poder. Todos tinham irmãos gêmeos. Será que isso já me tira do páreo?" – ponderava a moça.

- Senhorita Maia, desculpe-me – disse uma voz ao lado dela – mas temos que fechar.

- Ah, mas já, Zéfiro? – ela fez biquinho por baixo da máscara, ao encarar o senhor responsável pela Biblioteca naquele horário.

- Abriremos a partir das sete amanhã. – disse o servo, simpático – Além do mais, já é meia-noite.

- O quê? – ela levantou-se de supetão da cadeira onde estava – Eu tenho treino amanhã cedo com o mestre Shaka, se eu me atrasar ele me mata!

- O senhor Shaka? Mas ele é tão calmo... – disse Zéfiro, risonho.

- Pelo que fiquei sabendo, não quando o assunto é horário de treino! Bem, vou indo então... já registrei esse livro aqui antes. Posso deixar os outros volumes nessa mesa para continuar minha pesquisa amanhã?

- Claro. Deixarei um recado para os responsáveis pela limpeza da manhã. Boa noite, e cuide-se, senhorita Maia!

- Boa noite, até amanhã, Zéfiro! – ela saiu com o livro na mão, cantarolando.

A noite já estava alta, e havia tochas iluminando todo o Santuário – parte da política de economia de energia de Saori Kido – fazendo com que a noite estivesse perfeita para observar estrelas. Maia parou subitamente no caminho para a Vila das Amazonas, pensou bem e seguiu o caminho oposto, que levava a um mirante em um pequeno templo.

Ao chegar lá, sentou-se nas escadas, e ficou admirando o céu negro e as estrelas, e a cada constelação reconhecida, associava à pessoa cuja armadura a representava. Assim, acabou reconhecendo a constelação de Aquário, e pensou no homem que conhecera mais cedo, Camus...

"Aquele homem... ele é tão diferente. A seriedade dele deveria me assustar ou afastar, mas depois que conversei com ele, porque não consigo vê-lo desse modo?"

Entregue aos seus pensamentos e questões sobre o francês, não reparou na presença da pessoa que se sentava ao lado dela no degrau onde estava:

- Boa noite, amazona. O que faz aqui, nesse lugar tão remoto, nesta hora? Ainda bem que fui eu que te achei, imagine só se fosse uma certa amazona de Cobra? – disse Milo de Escorpião, em tom irônico.

- Boa noite, senhor Milo. Realmente, se fosse ela eu estaria perdida... por acaso está ajudando-a com a ronda? – Maia perguntou de modo malicioso, para cutucar o cavaleiro.

- Não se responde uma pergunta com outra, senhorita Maia. E por favor, me chame de Milo. – ele sorriu.

- Muito bem, Milo. - Ela riu. - E muito elegante da sua parte ajudar uma dama em seus afazeres. É o que se faz a uma boa amiga.

- Mesmo? – ele deu um sorriso meio torto, falando em tom de brincadeira. – Não sei como pode afirmar com tanta certeza que ela é minha amiga. Eu, por exemplo, acho até que ela não vai mesmo com a minha cara... – riu ao final da frase.

- Será mesmo? - A italiana riu junto com o outro.

- Por quê? Você acha que eu estou errado?

- Não sei... Você gostaria que eu estivesse errada?

- Eu? Bem... Esse é um assunto perigoso, mocinha... – ele fez uma cara fingida de "cuidado", mas logo recuperou seu humor típico – Mas e você, deixou algum rapaz esperando por você lá na Itália?

- Não. Nunca me deixei envolver por ninguém de fato, já que escolhi ser uma amazona de Athena.

- Nunca se apaixonou? – ele fez uma cara incrédula.

- Hoje eu vejo que não. – ela riu baixinho – Já me empolguei, claro, mas nunca quis criar esse tipo de vínculo devido ao que faço, ou não houve tempo suficiente para que isso acontecesse. Na verdade, acho que nem sei como é amar alguém de verdade...

- Nossa, conheço alguém que concordaria com tudo o que você disse! – ele riu.

- E você, Milo - Maia não pôde evitar o desconforto ao chamá-lo apenas pelo nome. - Não tem nenhum interesse amoroso?

- Por que você quer saber?

- Você não quis saber dos meus? Pois eu também quero saber dos seus, ora.

- Ah... - Milo deu uma risada gostosa, bem pouco típica do usualmente sério cavaleiro de Escorpião. - Bom, eu... Acho que não...

- Engraçado, eu podia jurar que eu achava que você tinha.

- Eu? - Milo arregalou os olhos. - E por quem seria?

- Bom... - Maia fingidamente se fez de desentendida. - Não sei, mas eu sempre achei que você tinha muito em comum com uma certa amazona daqui do Santuário.

- É mesmo? E quem seria essa amazona, Plêiades?

- Uma certa amazona a quem você está ajudando na ronda, agora mesmo?

- Hã? - Milo arregalou os olhos. - Não, não. Não é bem isso.

- Mas é ela, não é?

- Não! Bem... - Milo balançou a cabeça, um tanto desconcertado. - Até porque ela não me dá nenhuma abertura! Quer dizer... - E logo Escorpião percebeu o que acabara de falar, mas não tinha mais jeito.

- Mas... - Maia percebeu a inquietude do outro, embora também se sentisse um tantinho culpada por tê-lo feito se expôr assim. - Ela pode estar com medo de se envolver, medo que esteja brincando com ela... Não sei o histórico de ambos, mas fisicamente vocês formam um belo par, e na personalidade também. Talvez só necessitem ser mais honestos com vocês mesmos, e um com o outro também...

– Mas eu mesmo não sei o que eu sinto direito pela Shina... Ela é diferente, quero conhecê-la, ser amigo dela. Mas espere aí, porque estou dizendo essas coisas para você, se mal nos conhecemos?

Maia riu, realmente o Escorpião era uma pessoa única. Voltou ao normal e disse, séria:

- Porque eu sou uma boa ouvinte, e talvez porque justamente ao não conhecê-lo, posso dar uma opinião imparcial e sincera. – ela sorriu por baixo da máscara.

- Faz sentido. Considerando que mal posso conversar sobre esse assunto com meu melhor amigo, acho que terei que lhe fazer de confidente, Maia de Plêiades. – ele estava com um semblante brincalhão, mas sério ao mesmo tempo.

- Compreendo, senhor... quer dizer, Milo. Será um prazer, posso assegurar que seu segredo estará selado comigo. – ela estendeu a mão para ele.

- Acho bom, senão, serei obrigado a me vingar de você. – ele apertou a mão dela. – Mas vamos, já está tarde, e não será bom que a Shina a encontre perambulando pelo Santuário.

A amazona concordou, e apanhou seu livro. Assim, voltaram juntos, conversando sobre amenidades, até a entrada da Vila das Amazonas.

- Boa noite, Maia! Depois conversamos mais! – o escorpiano despediu-se.

- Boa noite! – ela seguiu para sua casa, procurando ocultar-se e chamar o mínimo de atenção possível.

Ao voltar para o acesso às escadarias, Milo procurou por Shina, mas ela não estava à vista. Em seu íntimo, lamentou o fato, seria bom vê-la uma última vez antes de dormir, nem que fosse para trocar algumas farpas com a Amazona de Cobra ao voltar para a Oitava Casa.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar seu amigo, Camus de Aquário, trajado com uma túnica e calças leves para aquela noite, parado em frente ao seu Templo, minutos depois.

- Boa noite, francês, que nevasca o traz até aqui? – Milo deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Muito engraçado, Milo, muito engraçado. – Camus respondeu seriamente – Vim lhe entregar sua cópia do manual de treinos que Dohko elaborou para que preparemos os aspirantes. Onde estava até agora?

- Ajudando a Shina com a ronda. – diante do olhar debochado de Camus, disse – O quê? Não posso colaborar com uma amiga?

Camus deu uma risada irônica, e ia dizer algo, quando Milo continuou:

- Além do mais, encontrei uma nova amiga, com quem posso conversar sobre coisas que você não aprova!

- Ah é? – Camus deu um sorriso totalmente irônico – E quem seria essa pobre alma?

- A aspirante à Armadura de Ouro de Gêmeos, Maia de Plêiades.

- Maia de Plêiades? – o aquariano arqueou a sobrancelha. – Ela realmente se mostrou disposta a escutar seus lamentos amorosos, Milo?

- Sim, ela é uma moça muito simpática, diferente de certos amigos-da-onça por aí. – provocou o escorpiano.

- Sei. E quem disse que ela está interessada em aconselhá-lo sem nenhuma segunda intenção? – o francês continuou testando o amigo.

- Ela não parece ser esse tipo de pessoa. Pro seu governo, nós até meio que conversamos sobre a Shina e ela deu uma opinião sincera, sem qualquer malícia nas palavras dela.

Camus surpreendeu-se; se tinha alguém que tinha um ótimo radar para jogos maliciosos de palavras, essa pessoa era Milo. Resolveu perguntar mais:

- Bem, que bom que ela agora é sua amiga, assim não preciso mais me preocupar com seus devaneios envolvendo a Amazona de Cobra... pelo visto a senhorita Maia é bem paciente, para ficar te ouvindo até essa hora! – ele debochou, rindo.

- Hunf! Ela é sim, mas a encontrei por acaso na ronda, estava observando estrelas... não, ela estava mais era pensativa, nas escadas daquele mirante à leste do Santuário. Confesso que não conversamos muito, mas ela é uma pessoa deveras interessante.

- Hah, eu sabia! Vê, Milo, este é o "amor" que você sente pela Shina! – zombou, ainda testando o escorpiano.

- Camus, se você não calar a boca agora eu te arrebento. A questão é: não estou interessado "daquele jeito" na moça, apenas achei o jeito dela diferente. Mas o que mais me surpreendeu é que ela não tem ninguém especial esperando por ela lá na terra dela, a Sicília.

- Como pode ter certeza disso? Ela pode ter mentido para você. – Camus tinha um sorriso irônico no rosto.

- Não, você sabe que depois daquele engano com Saga quando estava possuído pelo lado mau dele, eu aprendi a questionar mais as coisas e a detectar melhor as mentiras. E o discurso dela também deixou isso claro. Ela não quis construir vínculos com ninguém por causa do ofício de amazona. Dá pra acreditar?

- Hum. – Camus estava sério, apenas digerindo as palavras do melhor amigo.

- Na verdade, francês, ela me lembrou muito você, sabia? Mas um pouco mais sociável! – zombou Milo.

- Sei. – ele arqueou a sobrancelha e mostrou-se indiferente. – Bem, Milo, chega de fofoca, temos muito trabalho amanhã! Boa noite para você!

- Boa noite, vê se melhora seu humor! – disse o escorpiano, entrando em sua Casa.

Um silencioso Cavaleiro de Aquário retornou ao Décimo Primeiro Templo, subindo as escadarias devagar - totalmente absorto em seus pensamentos, enquanto observava as estrelas no firmamento.

* * *

><p>- Bom dia, aspirantes! Espero que estejam bem dispostos essa manhã! – dizia Dohko, sorridente.<p>

Seis cavaleiros e seis amazonas de Prata e Bronze chegavam à arena do Coliseu para encontrar seus respectivos mestres, os Cavaleiros de Ouro de Athena. O local estava deserto àquela hora da manhã, a não ser por eles. Shura dirigiu-se à Shina:

- Tem certeza que as entradas estão bem guardadas, e que ninguém irá interromper este treino?

- Absoluta. Ou duvida do meu trabalho? – ela questionou, meio sonolenta.

- Calma, Shina, é parte de meu trabalho assegurar que os treinos não serão interrompidos também! Ainda é de manhã, não precisa ficar mal-humorada tão cedo! – ralhou o espanhol.

- Ei, Shura, deixa ela, deve estar com sono, provavelmente foi dormir tarde depois de fazer a ronda no Santuário todo. – Milo deu ênfase à última palavra – Dá um desconto, Capricórnio.

Shura olhou bem para os dois, deu um sorriso e se afastou, deixando-os meio isolados. Milo fez menção de se afastar, mas ela o impediu:

- Não precisava interferir, eu não ia discutir com ele. Não era assunto seu, Escorpião.

- Não, não era. Mas eu interferi mesmo assim, e se você não consegue ser cortês o suficiente para me agradecer, da próxima vez deixo o espanhol te perturbar à vontade, mesmo sabendo que você não deve estar disposta o suficiente pra isso nessa hora da manhã.

Shina surpreendeu-se com o jeito dele falar, como se a entendesse. Diante da falta de palavras dela, ele juntou-se aos outros Cavaleiros de Ouro, que estavam junto de Dohko; este estava dando instruções a eles e aos aspirantes:

- Muito bem, cada mestre e seu respectivo pupilo ocuparão um espaço da arena, e é proibido interferir na prática de ambos, a não ser que sejam requisitados para tal. Hoje vamos avaliar as habilidades de vocês em luta e uso adequado do cosmo. Além de conhecê-los um pouco melhor. Sendo assim, vamos começar!

Assim, mestres e pupilos se separaram em duplas; próximos à parede da arena, estavam Saga e Marin, Shaka e Maia, Aiolia e Seiya; em frente a cada uma dessas duplas, estavam Aiolos e Shun, Camus e Hyoga, Aldebaran e Ikki. Diante deles, estavam as duplas: Máscara e Shina, Milo e June, Afrodite e Seren; em sua frente, Shura e Keelin, Mu e Kiki, e Dohko e Shiryu.

Dohko, Camus e Mu eram os que mais tinham vantagem naquele treino, pois já conheciam bem seus discípulos. E de fato, Dohko e Shiryu resolveram aperfeiçoar a intensidade e alcance do _Cólera dos Cem Dragões_, atacando-se mutuamente, avaliando e testando os resultados obtidos. Mu ajudava Kiki a melhorar suas defesas, o _Muro de Cristal_ e a _Rede de Cristal_, que o garoto estava começando a aprender; e Camus e Hyoga lutavam corpo a corpo, utilizando seus poderes glaciais para treinar ataque e defesa simultaneamente.

- Ei, só não vão passar dos limites! – pediu Aiolos aos dois – Nada de _Execução Aurora_, ou todos congelaremos por aqui!

- Calma, Sagitário, eu sei o que estou fazendo! – dizia Camus, muito calmo – Usaremos no máximo o _Pó de Diamante_!

- Está bem... não custa nada querer manter nossa integridade física... – brincou o sagitariano.

Camus apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, e voltou a lutar com seu pupilo. Ao lado deles, uma curiosa jovem observava a rapidez dos movimentos, o que fez com que seu mestre chamasse sua atenção:

- Maia, não é? – perguntou Shaka – Até onde sei, Plêiades não é bem uma constelação, e sim um aglomerado de estrelas...

- Pertencente à constelação de Touro. Sim, mestre Shaka. – ela interrompeu – Mas deve saber que os antigos gregos classificaram as Plêiades como uma constelação há muito tempo, bem antes de descobrirem sua verdadeira classificação. Então, por tradição, a minha armadura existe.

Por um momento, Shaka ficou sem saber o que responder, apenas avaliando a moça à sua frente.

- Ela desarmou você, Shaka. – disse Saga, que prestou atenção na conversa. – Parabéns, senhorita, não é sempre que deixam o Cavaleiro de Virgem sem palavras.

- Ora, Saga, essa conversa é entre eu e ela – o virginiano comentou com voz indiferente – por favor, atenha-se à sua discípula.

- Como quiser...! – o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos fez uma careta pelas costas do amigo, o que fez Maia conter um riso.

- Eu vi isso, Gêmeos, não há nada que eu não possa enxergar. Pare com esse comportamento infantil, sim? Estou tentando treinar a aspirante à SUA Armadura de Ouro. – enfatizou Shaka.

- Eu sei. Boa sorte com ele, Maia. – Saga sorriu para a moça, que agradeceu mentalmente por estar de máscara, pois seu rosto estava totalmente vermelho.

Enquanto isso, Aiolos e Shun conversavam sobre as habilidades do cavaleiro de Bronze, e este prestou atenção no diálogo que ocorria entre Saga e Shaka; ficou pensativo por um momento, para então perguntar ao cavaleiro de Ouro:

- Mestre Aiolos, eu compreendo que tenho poder e força suficiente para conquistar a Armadura de Virgem, mas... – o rapaz coçou a cabeça – a verdade é que não sei se quero isso.

- Por que, Shun? Pertencer à elite dos Cavaleiros de Ouro de Athena é uma honra.

- Sim, eu concordo, mas sinceramente, não é da minha natureza ser tão sério quanto o Shaka. Já usei a Armadura de Virgem em batalha e o cosmo que emana dela é maravilhoso, mas não sei se tenho a personalidade exata para assumir essa constelação.

- Entendo o que quer dizer. Vou te contar uma coisa: a verdadeira natureza do Cavaleiro de Virgem é sua calma interior e sua espiritualidade; Asmita de Virgem, o antecessor de Shaka, era mais severo que ele, mas plenamente consciente de suas funções como cavaleiro. Foi ele quem criou o rosário que sela as almas dos 108 espectros de Hades.

- Sim, eu sei. Basta apenas ser calmo então? - Shun ainda tinha dúvidas.

"Por isso fui escolhido para treinar esse rapaz, ele precisa de mais autoconfiança! Bem, se eu treinei o Aiolia e ele se tornou Cavaleiro de Ouro, posso fazer o mesmo pelo Shun! Vou ajudá-lo!" – pensou o Cavaleiro de Sagitário, resoluto.

- Shun, você tem uma personalidade pacífica, procura sempre resolver seus conflitos com calma e sem apelar para a violência. Além disso, tem uma alma pura e um cosmo de grande poder, pelo que você me contou do seu _Tempestade Nebulosa_. Todas essas qualidades o tornam apto a ser o Cavaleiro de Virgem; Shaka pode parecer muito sério e rigoroso, mas tem grande sensibilidade, procura resolver seus conflitos sem violência, e possui um cosmo imenso, que ele fortalece se privando voluntariamente da visão.

- Compreendo... – disse o garoto, percebendo que não era tão diferente do indiano.

- Pois então. – sorriu Aiolos. – Agora, me mostre o que você sabe fazer!

- Certo! – disse o Andrômeda, soltando as correntes de seus pulsos.

Enquanto isso, Shura e Keelin já estavam no embate corporal, e o portador da Excalibur tentava encontrar os pontos cegos de sua discípula, mas ela era muito rápida, e ainda podia usar o cosmo para saltar como se voasse; era a particularidade da Armadura de Prata de Apus, que possuía pequenas asas e, assim como a de Fênix, extensões que lembravam plumas.

- Está indo bem, Keelin, agora, me ataque! – disse o espanhol, no que foi prontamente atendido.

A irlandesa deu um salto para cima, com os braços levantados para cima e unidos na altura dos pulsos, e rodopiou graciosamente, espalhando seus cabelos compridos e negros no ar; nisso, o cosmo da amazona se concentrou em volta de seu corpo em uma luz lilás, e ela exclamou:

- _Vôo das Mil Cores!_ – nisso, feixes de cosmo se transformaram em raios de luz coloridos, intensos e brilhantes que envolveram o cavaleiro, afetando sua visão e amortecendo seus sentidos. Mal ouviu quando ela disse:

- _Plumas Cósmicas!_ – e Shura se viu atingido por lâminas de cosmo que cortavam sua pele, superficialmente. Deduziu que ela não o atacara com força total, afinal de contas, aquilo era apenas um treinamento, uma avaliação de habilidades, mas se ela quisesse, teria o machucado de verdade.

- Muito bom! – e então ele a atacava com a Excalibur, para examinar suas estratégias de defesa e desvio.

Ao lado deles, Máscara da Morte de Câncer colocava à prova toda a força da Amazona de Cobra; ele sabia que Shina era uma ótima guerreira, astuta e até traiçoeira quando queria. Seus golpes espirituais não faziam muito efeito no combate corpo a corpo com ela, mas ele usava suas técnicas para sentir a alma dela, e percebeu que apesar de compenetrada na luta, sua alma estava agitada e um tanto nervosa. Tentou intuir o motivo, mas nisso acabou se distraindo, recuperando-se quando ouviu:

- _Garras de Trovão! _– a amazona preparava-se para atingir o cavaleiro, mas este apenas usou sua telepatia para dissipar a violência do golpe, arremessando Shina no chão.

Tal fato não passou despercebido para duas pessoas que estavam próximas e eles, em duplas diferentes; uma delas era Milo de Escorpião, que quase sofreu o golpe do chicote de June de Camaleão em seu rosto, mas foi rápido o suficiente para apanhar a ponta do mesmo e puxar a garota para si, a qual revidou com uma voadora que o atingiria caso não abaixasse na hora certa. Aproveitou-se da posição na qual estava, próximo à Shina, para dizer:

- Levante-se! O siciliano não brinca em serviço não! Mostre que tem sangue quente nessas veias, italiana! – ele falou em tom ríspido.

- Vai se danar, Milo! – ela respondeu, limpando o sangue do esfolado em seu braço, e levantando-se.

- Essa é a primeira vez que você me chama pelo nome, Cobra. – ele riu para Shina, enquanto esperava a próxima investida de June contra si.

- Hunf! – ela o ignorou, voltando ao combate com Máscara.

Ao lado de Milo e June, Seren também observava o Cavaleiro de Câncer e sua discípula, mal prestando atenção no que dizia seu mestre, Afrodite. De repente, a moça sentiu um inebriante aroma de rosas, quando deu por si, o pisciano estava atrás de si, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Será que precisarei ser mais enfático ao requisitar a sua atenção, senhorita Seren? – ele encostou-se na discípula, que se assustou. Seren fez menção de se afastar, mas foi impedida pelo Cavaleiro de Peixes, que continuou falando junto ao seu ouvido:

- Caso realmente queira se tornar a sucessora de Máscara da Morte de Câncer, terá que prestar atenção em MIM, pois sou EU quem irá decidir se você está apta a lutar no torneio. Portanto, minha querida – ele a virou para si, encarando a máscara dela – você prestará atenção no canceriano somente quando EU pedir que o faça, está bem?

Seren arregalou os olhos por baixo da máscara, a fala dele era doce e seu jeito delicado, mas havia um brilho no olhar do pisciano que indicava tudo o que ele era capaz de fazer. A moça se recompôs e passou a ouvi-lo atentamente, embora sua vontade fosse entrar em ação logo.

Aiolia e Seiya treinavam a precisão dos golpes do Pegasus, pois se tinha algo que o sucessor de Aiolos deveria ter, era isso: paciência - coisa que Seiya ainda tinha que desenvolver – e uma precisão absurda para aplicar golpes básicos do portador da Armadura de Sagitário, como o _Trovão Atômico_.

"Seiya está indo bem... mas precisa amadurecer um pouco mais para ficar como o Aiolos... o Cavaleiro de Sagitário não deve apenas ter força no corpo e no cosmo, mas também no seu modo de falar e interagir com as pessoas, em seu caráter e seu coração. Vamos ver como eu o ajudarei a desenvolver seu potencial..." - pensava o leonino, enquanto aguentava a pressão do _Meteoro de Pegasus_ em seu corpo, para depois revidar.

- _Cápsula do Poder!_ – ele exclamou, mandando Seiya pelos ares, a alguns metros dali, pois não tinha usado seu cosmo em intensidade muito alta.

- Caramba, Aiolia, esse golpe é complicado de aguentar! – disse o garoto, tentando manter uma postura decente diante de seu mestre.

- Seiya, gosto muito de você, mas a partir de hoje, é Mestre Aiolia. Não podemos deixar que nossa familiaridade interfira no seu treinamento. Se você realmente quer ser digno da Armadura de Sagitário, tem que se esforçar para fazer com que a força dos 100 golpes do seu _Meteoro de Pégasus_ possa ser aplicada em um golpe só, direto e preciso.

- Eu posso fazer isso com o _Cometa de Pégasus_, mas esse é um golpe que só uso em condições extremas! – o rapaz parecia desconcertado.

- Exato. Por isso mesmo temos que levar isso mais a sério, está bem? – o cavaleiro de Ouro sorriu, encorajando o japonês.

- Está certo! Vamos lá! – Seiya colocou-se em posição de ataque, assim como Aiolia, que aproveitou o momento para dar uma olhada em Marin. Esperava que Saga não a subestimasse como guerreira, mas que também soubesse e respeitasse os limites de uma situação de treinamento.

A Amazona de Águia aparentava calma em seus movimentos, seu desafio era escapar das ilusões que Saga pregava em sua mente, e estava indo bem devido à sua disciplina e calma. O geminiano estava satisfeito com sua pupila, confiando na capacidade dela de modo a prestar atenção nos outros treinos ao seu redor também. E ele não estava gostando nada do que ocorria bem ao seu lado.

Shaka terminara de submeter Maia a um exercício similar ao que ele fazia com Marin no momento, tentando confundir a moça com suas ilusões, sem sucesso, o que ele considerou impressionante, pois mesmo ele, treinado para lidar com ilusões de todos os tipos, ficara aterrorizado ao encarar aquelas induzidas pelo virginiano. Na ocasião ele fingira ser um espectro, mas mesmo assim, estava vulnerável ao poder do amigo.

Nesse instante, o indiano encarava a siciliana, mesmo de olhos fechados, até que finalmente suspirou e disse, com enfado:

- Você realmente não vai me mostrar do que é capaz, não é, senhorita Maia?

- Como assim, mestre? – ela se fez de desentendida, não pretendia revelar certas coisas ali, na frente de todos, em seu primeiro dia de treino como aspirante à amazona de Ouro.

- Pois bem, assim você me deixa sem escolha. – ele assumiu um semblante sério – Desculpe-me, Maia, mas isso que vou fazer é estritamente necessário.

Antes que a moça pudesse entender o que ele dizia, o cavaleiro passou a flutuar, abrindo seus braços na frente do corpo e concentrando seu cosmo.

"Ele não vai fazer isso, vai?" – pensava Saga, ao dar uma espiadela para o lado.

"O que o Shaka está aprontando?" – perguntava-se Aiolos, ao reparar nas atitudes do virginiano.

Maia estava confusa, o cosmo de seu mestre parecia se acumular, e estava tão forte que as ondas de cosmoenergia faziam os loiros cabelos compridos dele movimentarem-se no ar. De repente, a garota sentiu-se tremer, e ouviu:

- _Tesouro do Céu!_ – Com isso, ilusões semelhantes a tapeçarias budistas passaram a circundar o virginiano e sua discípula, que se sentia encurralada naquele momento, como se estivesse impedida de usar seu cosmo.

- Mestre Shaka, que está acontecendo? – ela estava ficando apavorada.

- Maia, eu sei que há mais na sua mente do que você quer mostrar. Por isso, terei que forçá-la a isso. Lamento, mas vou tirar todos os seus sentidos.

- O quê? – ela tentou libertar-se da ilusão, em vão.

Ele abriu os olhos, que cintilaram com a intensidade do cosmo dele, refletindo as íris azuladas aos poucos; o primeiro choque tomou o corpo dela de assalto, e ela não sentia mais o gosto de nada. Depois, não conseguia mais sentir nenhum cheiro; as ondas de poder chegavam e retiravam os sentidos da Amazona de Plêiades, um a um, até que ela não sentia mais seu corpo, perdendo também a visão.

Shaka voltou ao normal, agora de olhos abertos, e percebeu que à exceção de Aldebaran, que testava a paciência de Ikki propondo exercícios baseados na postura do _Iaijutsu_, todos os outros cavaleiros de Ouro que rodeavam a ele e Maia prestavam atenção no que ele fazia. Como sabia que a discípula não podia ouvi-lo, pois perdera a audição, dirigiu seus pensamentos a ela, usando-os para se comunicar:

- Agora, você irá lutar com o cavaleiro que eu escolher, está bem? Faça isso e tudo ficará bem.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, não sentia nada, e isso a deixava desesperada, por isso resolveu não falar. Não sentia nem seu coração, que estava acelerado no momento; de repente, escutou uma voz familiar em sua mente:

"_Não deixe esse homem nos subestimar. Vamos mostrar a ele do que somos capazes."_ – era uma voz madura e séria.

"_Attargatis, não se esqueça que ele pode entrar na mente dela. Ele sempre soube que estávamos aqui."_ – uma voz inocente e suave se manifestou.

"_Bella, é claro que ele sabe, senão não estaria nos forçando a nos revelar. Ele vai pegar pesado com a Maia."_ – respondeu Attargatis.

"_Ele que faça o que quiser, nós somos um time, e vamos sair dessa."_ – a própria voz de Maia respondeu a seus alteregos, e dessa vez, ela não estava com medo.

"_Sabia que essa hora ia chegar..."_ – suspirou Bella – _"Só não imaginei que fosse tão cedo."_

"_Quanto mais cedo melhor, hahahahaha!"_ – a risada de Attargatis era carregada de ironia.

"_Sua sádica! Depois não reclame que não avisei..."_ – Bella novamente.

"_O que o mestre Shaka está fazendo?"_ – Maia perguntou para as duas, dentro de sua mente.

Shaka estava encarando os colegas que haviam percebido a situação em que ele colocara a Amazona de Plêiades: Aiolos, Camus, Aiolia e Saga. Com os olhos bem abertos, olhou um por um, e perguntou:

- Quem pode me ajudar nesta lição, lutando com a Maia?

Aiolos arregalou os olhos de horror, não queria acreditar que o amigo submeteria a geminiana ao poder de outro cavaleiro de Ouro nas condições em que ela estava agora. Manifestou-se:

- Eu me recuso, Shaka, não é assim que você deveria treiná-la.

- Concordo com meu irmão, eu também me recuso. – disse Aiolia.

Saga encarou o indiano e disse:

- Sei o que você quer fazer e também usaria um método não convencional para chegar lá - ele olhou para Seiya, lembrando-se de quando humilhara o Pegasus para que ele desenvolvesse seu cosmo – mas me recuso a fazer qualquer coisa contra ela, posso machucá-la com a intensidade de meu poder.

- Eu faço. – disse Camus de Aquário, seu rosto sem nenhuma expressão.

- Camus! Você não pode compactuar com esse método do Shaka! – disse Aiolos, exasperado.

- Escute, Aiolos, se eu não fizer, ele mesmo o fará, e ela pode sofrer mais danos, danos piores que os físicos. – ele apontou sua própria cabeça com o dedo, indicando a mente – Eu não tenho como atacar a mente dela, isso já ameniza as coisas. Pretendo usar somente _o Pó de Diamante _também.

O sagitariano compreendeu, e voltou a treinar Shun, para não alertar os outros cavaleiros e gerar mais confusão na arena. Aiolia e Seiya estavam de olho na situação, assim como Saga e Marin. Hyoga afastou-se do mestre, assim como Shaka deu espaço para que o cavaleiro de Aquário iniciasse a luta.

Maia continuava parada no lugar onde estava, aparentemente alheia ao que ocorria à sua volta; Camus fechou momentaneamente os olhos, para depois os abrir novamente, encarando seu pupilo:

- Hyoga, é praticamente impossível que algo saia do controle, mas quero que você fique atento a qualquer coisa. Não hesite em interferir se ela se machucar ou algo parecido.

O russo concordou prontamente com um aceno de cabeça. Camus voltou-se para Shaka, e disse:

- Espero que você realmente saiba o que está fazendo, Virgem. E que assuma as conseqüências de seus atos.

Shaka apenas sorriu, encarando o outro cavaleiro com seus olhos azuis:

- Vá em frente, Aquário, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

- Pois bem. – e com isso, Camus atacou a garota com um soco, do qual ela prontamente desviou.

"O quê?" – pensou ele – "Mas ela está cega no momento, perdeu todos os seus sentidos!"

Atônito, precisou desviar dos golpes de luta que ela desferia contra ele, ambos não usavam cosmo no momento, mas ela era rápida, e muito ágil. Mal desviara de um chute, ela já estava atrás dele, pronta para socar suas costas. Ele foi mais rápido, e a acertou com o cotovelo na lateral do corpo, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão.

Maia não sentia dor alguma, estava privada do sentido do tato, e logo se levantou, dando duas piruetas para trás ao ouvir Bella indicando que seu oponente estava tentando alcançá-la com as mãos. Anotou mentalmente que ele não usava muito as pernas em combate – preferindo utilizar os braços e mãos. Então, passou a trabalhar com seu melhor em embate físico: sua agilidade.

Seguindo as indicações de Attargatis, deu uma rasteira nele, que pulou; era o que ela esperava: com um impulso da perna que usara de apoio para o golpe anterior, jogou a outra perna para cima, fazendo uma inversão e jogando todo o peso do corpo no pé, o qual desceu com força sobre o ombro dele.

Camus afastou-se momentaneamente, avaliando o impacto em seu ombro direito; geralmente era o braço direito que ele usava para lançar seu golpe básico_,_ e agora ele teria que tomar cuidado ao fazê-lo, pois seu ombro doía muito. Não teve muito tempo para pensar, pois a geminiana veio correndo em sua direção, com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, acumulando cosmo nos antebraços.

- _Cometas Nebulosos!_ – ela disse, e vários pontos luminosos púrpura saíram das estrelas no bracelete prateado de sua armadura, quando ela saltou sobre ele e abriu os braços, liberando seu cosmo.

Os vários pontos de energia o atingiram na velocidade da luz, com intensidade moderada, percebeu que ela não queria machucá-lo. Camus ouviu a voz de Shaka em sua mente:

"Camus, preciso que a ataque com o cosmo. Ela precisa revelar o que penso que está escondendo."

- _Merde,_ Shaka, que está pensando? – o aquariano praguejou, mas preparou-se ao perceber que ela tentaria outro golpe.

- _Espiral Estelar!_ – Maia levantou o braço e girou no ar, convocando estrelas púrpuras que desceram sobre o corpo de Camus como uma espiral, todas explodindo simultaneamente ao tocá-lo.

"_Acho que conseguimos ter alguma vantagem sobre ele."_ – manifestou-se Bella, na mente de Maia.

"_Eu acredito que não, ele é um cavaleiro de Ouro, não um amador qualquer."_ – respondeu Attargatis, tentando averiguar a situação através da poeira que se formou em torno do francês.

De repente, ele surgiu às costas da garota, pegando-a pelo meio das costas para jogá-la ao chão, mas ela deu uma pirueta para trás, e ao voltar à posição normal, foi surpreendida:

- Eu não queria fazer isso, mas... _Pó de Diamante_! – ele soltou uma forte rajada de cosmo congelante sobre ela, arremessando-a contra a parede da arena.

O golpe atingiu Maia na altura do estômago, com a intensidade de um potente soco; ela não sentiu dor alguma, mas ao chocar-se com a parede, percebeu que havia cuspido sangue. Este escorria pelos seus lábios e queixo em quantidade, então o Cavaleiro de Aquário a acertara para valer?

- Shaka, é melhor que isso pare agora! – resolveu interferir Saga, ao perceber o sangue escorrendo por baixo da máscara da amazona. Mas o indiano apenas respondeu:

- Calma, Saga, apenas observe, só mais um instante.

Nisso, Camus a atacou novamente com o _Pó de Diamante_, dessa vez em uma variação diferente, que formava um vendaval congelante, acertando Maia em vários pontos de seu corpo. A garota não sabia, mas suas costas – Bella a alertara para proteger-se, encolhendo o corpo em uma bola – estavam congeladas, e ela mal conseguia levantar-se.

"_Eu não posso... deixar isso acontecer... vocês precisam me ajudar."_ – pediu Maia, intuindo que estava em apuros.

"_Está bem."_ – os alteregos responderam, e uma luz púrpura começou a envolver o corpo da garota.

- Mas o quê...? – perguntou Aiolia, que observava tudo atentamente, a si mesmo.

Nisso, Maia flutuou no ar, seus braços erguidos na linha dos ombros, a cabeça baixa. Camus e os outros perceberam que seu cosmo se acumulava cada vez mais; e quando todos menos esperavam, ela juntou as mãos na frente do corpo, e balbuciou:

- _Extensão de Alma. _- seu cosmo se expandiu, e a luz púrpura se espalhou em torno dela.

Duas formas se materializaram, uma em cada lado da garota: uma delas parecia uma criança de no máximo uns 10 anos, seu cabelo era curto e cacheado, os olhos de um castanho vivo e profundo. A outra era uma mulher mais velha que a própria Maia, de cabelos longos e lisos, e olhos violetas. Seu semblante era malicioso e maduro, enquanto a menininha estava séria, porém atenta.

Ambas ergueram seus braços na altura dos ombros e fecharam as mãos na frente do corpo, gerando duas formas de cosmoenergia cada uma, que se adiantaram até Camus, prendendo seus braços e seu corpo, impedindo que realizasse quaisquer golpes, fossem estes físicos ou cósmicos.

"Então, era isso que Shaka queria provocar!" – pensava Aiolos – "Impressionante!"

- Eu sabia que uma hora, elas teriam que se revelar. – disse Shaka para Saga e Marin, que estavam ao seu lado.

- Você percebeu isso desde que a conheceu, Shaka? – perguntou Marin, incrédula.

- Sim, mas eu apenas intuía a presença delas, não conseguia acessá-las com minhas ilusões e outros artifícios. Por isso tive que apelar para métodos não muito aceitos. – concluiu o virginiano.

- Poderia ter me alertado, eu o ajudaria a acessar a mente dela, sem causar tanto dano. – retrucou Saga, sério.

- Desculpe-me Saga, mas creio que nem você conseguiria ajudar. – disse Shaka, em tom resignado.

Nisso, Hyoga não prestava atenção em seu mestre, pois estava demasiadamente ocupado tentando apaziguar uma discussão entre Ikki de Fênix e Seren de Pyxis; aparentemente, a garota estava lutando com seu próprio mestre, Afrodite, e ao desviar de uma leva de_ Rosas_ _Piranhas_ atiradas por ele, caíra exatamente em cima do Cavaleiro de Fênix, gerando um momento constrangedor para ambos na arena.

Quando Hyoga olhara para os dois, a Amazona de Pyxis estava esticada ao longo do corpo de Ikki, sua perna esquerda um pouco levantada, enroscando-se na perna dele; o queixo do rapaz estava pressionado no topo da cabeça dela, e o cheiro bom que vinha do cabelo da garota estava o deixando meio tonto. Agradeceu mentalmente quando o amigo russo tirou Seren de cima dele, mas estranhou a ausência do peso dela sobre si.

Ikki levantou-se e foi tomar satisfações com a moça; Afrodite saíra para buscar um pouco d'água para si e para a pupila, que deveria ter se machucado, assim ela poderia lavar-se também. Aldebaran conversava com Aiolia sobre o treinamento de Seiya no momento, e não percebera o que acontecia com o discípulo.

Agora, Cisne ouvia os insultos e ironias de ambos, um tentando atingir o outro, e tentava amenizar a situação, mas não estava fácil:

- Calma, vocês dois! Ikki, ela é só uma garota! E Seren, não o leve a sério, meu amigo Fênix pode ser arrogante, mas é uma boa pessoa! – o loiro pedia.

No entanto, tanto o japonês como a espanhola olhavam para ele de modo atravessado. Perguntou:

- Que foi, eu disse algo errado? – falou Hyoga, meio blasé – Não quis ofender ninguém, mas é a realidade!

Nisso, eles começaram a discutir com ele, para desespero do aquariano, que simplesmente afundou o rosto entre as mãos. Aquilo parecia briguinha de namorados. Então, tomou uma ação desesperada:

- Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo? – gritou Seren, ao descobrir-se nos braços do loiro.

- Tomando atitudes mais efetivas. – ele a colocou sobre seu ombro, e dirigiu-se a Ikki:

- Você voltará a treinar com seu mestre. E você, moça – ele deu uma olhada sobre o ombro – irá para junto de seu mestre agora. Ele está arrumando umas bandagens para os seus machucados.

- Ora, seu! – Seren reclamava – Isso não fica assim! E a nossa conversa ainda continuará uma hora dessas, Ikki!

- Não vejo a hora! – disse Fênix, zombador. Mas em seu íntimo, sentia que seu corpo ainda reagia ao contato com aquela amazona.

Enquanto isso, Camus estava envolto na cosmoenergia púrpura da Amazona de Plêiades, e ela estava flutuando diante de si, escoltada pelas outras duas figuras femininas ao seu lado; ele ia dizer alguma coisa, quando ela falou:

- _Invasão de Alma._ – e o Cavaleiro de Aquário sentiu-se tragado para dentro de si mesmo, viajando para um lugar distante de sua mente...

Quando deu por si, estava em um cômodo grande, pintado inteiramente de branco, com várias prateleiras em mogno cheias de livros, uma grande mesa de mogno cheia de papéis, com uma alta e fofa cadeira verde atrás da mesma, e um grande globo terrestre antigo no centro da sala; havia duas portas duplas de mogno em cantos opostos da mesma, e aos poucos, percebeu que alguém se materializava ali.

Maia, Attargatis e Bella chegaram à sala, e saudaram o cavaleiro, o qual foi direto e perguntou:

- Quem são elas, senhorita Maia? – o semblante dele era inexpressivo, como sempre.

- Senhor Camus, bonito lugar você tem aqui! – Maia disse, surpresa – Combina com o senhor!

- Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, amazona.

- Está bem. Senhor Camus, essas são Attargatis e Bella. – apontou para cada uma delas – Elas são, respectivamente, minha sombra e meu self jovem.

- Incrível. – ele disse, intrigado – Mas como é possível que elas se manifestem fora da sua psique?

- Elas são facetas da minha alma, e a Armadura de Plêiades permite que eu converse com elas, e que elas me ajudem em combate, inclusive se manifestando de forma extracorpórea, através do _Extensão de Alma_. - Maia explicou.

- Elas são seres distintos, então? – ele começou a se preocupar.

- Não, não é o que está pensando, elas não são personalidades distintas, mas partes da minha própria personalidade. Todas somos aspectos diferentes de uma pessoa só, não pessoas diferentes dentro do mesmo corpo.

- Hum... agora entendo porque Shaka foi designado para treiná-la. Sabe que ele não será indulgente com vocês, não é? – o aquariano foi direto.

- Nós sabemos. Aliás, o senhor sabe onde está agora? – ela perguntou.

- Dentro de minha mente? – ele arriscou, despreocupado.

- Na verdade, estamos em seu inconsciente, senhor Camus. Sabe, eu poderia estender o _Invasão de Alma_ e descobrir seus mais secretos desejos e pensamentos – ela colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta de uma das portas duplas – basta apenas abrir esta porta.

- E por que não o faz? – ele desafiou – Possui um golpe bem útil, mas não sei no que ele pode servir a você aqui.

- Bem – ela começou a abrir a porta aos poucos, para espanto dele – eu tenho a filosofia que informação nunca é demais. Mas...

- Mas? – ele tentava disfarçar seu pânico ao vê-la com a porta entreaberta.

- Eu tenho grande apreço e admiração pela sua pessoa, apesar de nos conhecermos muito pouco – ela falou rapidamente – e devido ao meu respeito e... afeição, eu não vou invadir essa área de sua mente. Ainda mais porque o senhor não quer realmente o meu mal.

- E como você sabe disso? – ele a testou, como sempre.

- Se realmente o quisesse, teria acabado comigo naquela arena há um bom tempo atrás; além disso, posso sentir em sua alma e mente que não tem nada contra mim.

- De fato – ele deu um leve sorriso – não tenho nada contra você, nos conhecemos muito pouco para isso.

- Pois é. – ela respondeu, pensativa. – Bem, prepare-se, o senhor poderá sentir-se um pouco tonto ao voltar.

Camus apenas arqueou a sobrancelha em dúvida, para depois sentir-se puxado para fora de sua mente. Ainda voltava a si quando viu a energia púrpura em volta de si se dissipar, os alteregos de Maia fundirem-se com ela, e a garota cair; tentou adiantar-se para pegá-la, mas seu corpo ainda estava atordoado, e não o obedecia.

Viu quando Saga pegou-a em seus braços, erguendo-a em seu colo, preocupado; o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos pediu licença à sua pupila, Marin, e fez menção de deixar a arena, mas não sem antes dirigir-se a Shaka:

- Dessa vez você foi longe demais, virginiano. Conversamos mais depois, vou levá-la para a enfermaria, para ver se consegue recuperar os seus sentidos.

Camus foi amparado por Aldebaran e Ikki, e ao passar seus olhos pela arena, viu Aiolia, Seiya e Marin fitando-o, consternados. As outras duplas ainda treinavam, com exceção de poucos: Shina se alongava, Máscara da Morte admirava os movimentos fluidos dos golpes da Amazona de Apus, que treinava sozinha, pois Shura ajudava Mu a testar o _Muro de Cristal_ feito por Kiki, com sua Excalibur.

Quando voltou totalmente a si, o horário de treino havia acabado, e todos se dispersavam. Ainda confuso, foi guiado até a Casa de Aquário por Hyoga e Milo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim a Masami Kurumada!_

_Agradecimentos especiais a Rodrigo __e pelas reviews por acompanharem essa saga, desculpem a demora, mas a partir de agora, passarei a postar com mais agilidade! Ainda há muito o que acontecer! Obrigada a quem favoritou a estória também, e não se avexem para comentar! :)_

_Agradeço também à minha querida beta-reader, Human Being, por toda a paciência!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 5 - DELUSIONAL<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dois dias depois dos acontecimentos na Arena... <strong>_

Saga estava pensativo, trabalhando no Salão do Grande Mestre, tentando adiantar algo com a ajuda de Aiolos e Aster – já que Dohko estava, no momento, preparando-se para encontrar a Amazona de Corona Australis. Os dois trabalhavam juntos contra o tempo na montagem dos aposentos de Shunrei, que chegaria dentro de alguns dias.

Um servo chegou e anunciou a chegada da amazona, que educadamente cumprimentou a todos na sala. Saga resolveu avisar o amigo libriano da presença dela, enquanto Aiolos acompanhou o geminiano para pegar alguns papéis, deixando Aster de Altar e Adisa sozinhos ali.

Adisa suspirou e tentou acalmar-se, não era sempre que tinha a chance de ficar sozinha no mesmo lugar que o Cavaleiro de Altar; já havia um tempo que a sul-africana alimentava certos pensamentos e sentimentos em relação ao rapaz, e quando ele saíra do Santuário para sua missão secreta e pessoal, ela resolveu que assim que pudesse expressaria seus sentimentos a ele.

Avaliou bem o perfil do rapaz enquanto trabalhava: o corpo forte e esguio, os olhos castanho-escuros profundos e vivos, a pele morena e os cabelos curtos, castanho-escuros e cheios de cachos. Ele tinha estatura mediana, o que era perfeito para ela, mas seu principal atrativo – em sua visão – era a personalidade expansiva, irônica, meio arrogante e engraçada. Convivera um pouco com ele quando ela era apenas uma aprendiza, antes de se tornar uma amazona de Bronze, quando ele mesmo ainda treinava para conseguir a Armadura de Altar.

Adisa tinha boas memórias desses tempos, e mesmo quando ambos conseguiram suas armaduras e seguiram caminhos diferentes ela continuou a admirá-lo e a observar seus passos mesmo de longe. Ela demorara em assumir o que sentia por ele, mas agora queria poder se abrir.

"Quem sabe essa não é a minha chance?" – pensou a garota, enquanto se aproximava discretamente dele.

- Precisa de algo, Adisa? – Aster sorriu para ela.

- Na verdade, Aster, tem algo que eu preciso falar contigo... está muito ocupado?

- Não, pode falar. – ele deixou os papéis na mesa e dirigiu toda sua atenção para ela.

- Aster, nós nos conhecemos faz um tempo – ela não sabia como começar – e eu sempre admirei a sua pessoa, sempre gostei muito da sua amizade... você sabe disso, não?

Diante do sorriso e aceno de cabeça dele confirmando o que dissera, ela continuou:

- Pois então, eu... quando você esteve fora durante esses meses, eu pensei muito em você. Em nós. O que eu quero dizer – ela suspirou, nervosa – é que eu realmente gosto de você, e acho que poderíamos... nos aproximar mais...

- Oh, acho que entendi o que você quer dizer. – Aster arregalou levemente os olhos.

- Mesmo? Porque eu não sei como dizer e... – ela estava constrangida.

- Tudo bem, Adisa, tudo bem mesmo. Eu entendi, e lamento muito pelo que vou dizer, mas...

Ao ouvir isso, a garota fechou os olhos e tensionou os ombros e braços ao longo do corpo.

- Eu sempre te vi como uma grande e boa amiga, Adisa. Não me entenda mal, mas minhas obrigações sempre me impediram de ver alguém com outros olhos, principalmente aqui dentro do Santuário.

- Eu sei, sempre soube que você ia paquerar fora daqui. – ela riu, envergonhada – Você sempre fez isso porque não quer nada sério com ninguém, né?

- Exatamente. – ele olhou bem nos olhos dela, transmitindo sinceridade. – Eu adoraria poder retribuir aos seus sentimentos, mas a verdade é que não estou pronto para sentir isso por ninguém.

- Compreendo... – ela sussurrou.

- Além do mais, você é uma amazona de Athena, não gostaria de obrigar ninguém a escolher entre me matar e me amar, e no caso da segunda opção, ver a pessoa que amo deixar seu ofício por minha causa. – o olhar dele era de consternação.

Ela ficou quieta um tempo, considerando as palavras dele; depois ergueu a cabeça e disse:

- Tudo bem, obrigada pela honestidade. Essa é a característica que eu mais gosto em você.

O Cavaleiro de Altar sorriu, e ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Dohko, Saga e Aiolos retornaram à sala, e logo o libriano despedia-se de todos, levando Adisa consigo para fora dali. Ela seguia quieta ao lado dele, que delicadamente segurou sua mão, surpreendendo-a ao levá-la para o lado oposto à entrada do Salão do Grande Mestre.

- Dohko, para onde vamos? – ela perguntou, enquanto ele a guiava.

- Já estamos chegando, não vamos muito longe, não se preocupe. – ele sorriu ao olhar para ela sobre seu ombro.

Assim, seguiram até ao acesso para o Templo de Athena, a morada da Deusa, e entraram em seu jardim privativo, que começava na parte de trás do Salão do Grande Mestre e ia até a entrada da casa de Saori. Adisa olhava para o jardim, maravilhada, nunca estivera por ali antes; sentia seu corpo leve, cheio de luz, amenizando a tristeza que tomara seu coração ao não ser correspondida por Aster.

Dohko a guiou entre as flores, que se espalhavam em quantidade e variedade de cores e espécies; a brisa batia calmamente entre elas dissipando os vários e deliciosos aromas, e ao escolher um ponto específico sentou-se na grama, trazendo a menina consigo.

- Gostou? – o Cavaleiro de Libra sorriu, ainda segurando a mão dela.

- Claro! É um jardim lindo! Mas... é o jardim de nossa Deusa, não é? – ela falou baixo.

- Sim, mas creio que a senhorita Athena não se importará de passarmos alguns minutos aqui. Ela é muito compreensiva, e quer o bem de seus cavaleiros e amazonas.

- Sim, eu sei disso... – a moça abaixou a cabeça – mas se é assim, porque existe a Lei das Amazonas?

- Essa lei é uma tradição, mas não a culpe pelo fato de Aster não retribuir aos seus sentimentos... – ele disse, compreensivo.

- Como? Dohko, você OUVIU a minha conversa com ele? – Adisa soltou sua mão da dele, indignada.

- Foi sem querer. – ele abaixou a voz – Quando vi sua reação ao chegar à sala, concluí que você não estava bem, por isso a trouxe aqui antes de cumprirmos nossas obrigações.

- Eu – ela não sabia o que dizer – eu estou bem, não se preocupe. Foi até bom ele ser tão direto; agora eu posso esquecê-lo e, como você disse, cuidar só das minhas obrigações...

Dohko percebeu que a voz dela estava ficando embargada, e que ela começaria a chorar; em um reflexo, abraçou a garota, trazendo-a bem junto ao seu corpo. Adisa piscou, sentia as lágrimas abandonarem seus olhos, e sentia a força e carinho que vinham do cavaleiro de Ouro que a abraçava. Retribuiu o abraço e sentiu toda a tristeza ir embora. A brisa e Dohko a acalentavam em meio às flores, e ela sentia-se segura e protegida. Aninhou seu queixo no ombro do cavaleiro, e nem a armadura dourada dele a incomodou.

O libriano sentia o cheiro do cabelo e do perfume dela, afundou seu rosto no pescoço dela ao sentir que ela se aninhava em seus braços, e roçou seu nariz de leve atrás da orelha da menina. Nisso, Adisa assustou-se, e ao separar-se dele de supetão, sua máscara enroscou-se na Armadura de Libra, caindo na grama, entre eles.

Ambos olhavam-se intensamente, os grandes olhos negros dela estavam arregalados e assustados, suas bochechas pintadas com um blush rosado estavam marcadas por lágrimas, e a boca pequena e carmim estava entreaberta. Dohko a olhava admirado, e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte naquele momento. A amazona adiantou-se para pegar sua máscara, mas ele colocou sua mão sobre a dela, trazendo-a para si e depositando um suave beijo na palma; Adisa olhava para ele como se estivesse hipnotizada, sentindo um frio na barriga e borboletas no estômago. Dohko se aproximou dela devagar, e passou os dedos sobre as marcas das lágrimas, enxugando o rosto dela.

- Não chore, pessoa alguma merece que você chore. Aster foi honesto com você, não se aproveitou de seus sentimentos, e se você quiser... – o cavaleiro abaixou os olhos, não se atrevendo a falar mais.

- Se eu quiser...? – ela aproximou-se mais dele.

- Eu... – Dohko não sabia o que dizer, mas ao erguer novamente a cabeça, cometeu um grande erro, ao olhar diretamente nos olhos de Adisa.

No próximo instante, tudo o que fez foi pedir permissão a ela com seus olhos verde-escuros, e vendo que ela não se manifestava, chegou mais perto, encostando levemente seus lábios aos dela. Adisa pulou ao sentir o contato, mas não saiu dali; não sabia o motivo de permitir o que acontecia no momento, mas precisava daquilo. Portanto, deixou rolar. Dohko pressionou mais seus lábios contra os dela, pedindo passagem suavemente com a língua. Ela deixou que ele invadisse sua boca, e que o beijo se aprofundasse; os corações de ambos batiam acelerados, e os dois estavam confusos, mas decididamente, estavam gostando daquela demonstração de carinho. Afastaram-se por falta de ar, e encararam-se envergonhados, para depois sorrirem e começarem a rir baixinho. Adisa resolveu falar:

- Desculpe-me, eu realmente não esperava por isso... foi o meu primeiro beijo... – ela segurava sua máscara com nervosismo.

- Mesmo? Oras, eu que lhe devo desculpas então! – ele estava surpreso.

- Não! Eu... eu gostei, foi melhor do que eu imaginava... em um jardim tão bonito, com... um cavaleiro de Ouro, uma pessoa tão importante... – ela não sabia o que dizer.

- Mas não com a pessoa que você gostaria, não é? – ele colocou a mão no ombro dela, apertando levemente.

- Não diga isso – ela começou – quem sabe o que houve não serviu para mostrar que, quando as coisas não acontecem como imaginamos, é porque podem ser melhores do que isso?

- Tudo bem com você então? Não quero que pense que eu quis me aproveitar da situação. Eu apenas... não consegui resistir.

Adisa riu, fazendo um carinho no rosto dele para assegurar que estava bem.

- Você é uma boa pessoa e um ótimo cavaleiro. Nunca poderia pensar dessa maneira a seu respeito.

- Que bom. Você está melhor? Ou quer ficar aqui mais um pouco? – ele sorria.

- Não, vamos embora. – ela colocou a máscara, e se lembrou – Mas, e a Lei das Amazonas? Você viu meu rosto, e me beijou... eu devo matá-lo ou amá-lo?

Percebendo a confusão na voz dela, ele apenas disse:

- O que você, Adisa de Corona Australis, quer fazer? Diga sua sentença, e eu a aceitarei de bom grado.

Ela sorriu, ele era mesmo um homem muito honrado; ela fez um suspense, e disse:

- No momento, não sei bem o que fazer... eu prefiro deixar esse fato em hiatus e pensar nisso depois, bem depois. – ela sorriu por baixo da máscara – E você?

- Eu acatarei o que quer que a senhorita escolha. Se quer pensar nisso mais tarde, que assim seja.

- Vamos terminar de arrumar os aposentos da Shunrei? – ela perguntou, levantando-se e já agarrando a mão do cavaleiro, para que a acompanhasse.

- Por mim está ótimo! – ele deixou-se conduzir por ela.

Enquanto a Amazona de Bronze de Corona Australis e o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Libra deixavam o jardim do Templo de Athena, despreocupadamente, não perceberam um par de olhos sobre si, que havia presenciado tudo o que ocorrera com eles nos últimos minutos.

* * *

><p>Neste momento, um grupo de jovens estava na frente da Casa de Áries: Kiki, Ísis, Seren, Yuuki, Anya e Kaito conversavam enquanto esperavam para ser atendidos por Mu. A ombreira da Armadura de Sagita estava quebrada, e pediram a Kiki para conseguir um horário com seu atarefado mestre.<p>

- O Kaito se distraiu feio nos treinos – comentou Yuuki de Grou, fitando seu conterrâneo – aí acabaram quebrando a armadura dele. Hunf!

- Mas para quebrar uma Armadura de Prata, é necessário ser muito forte! Só um cavaleiro de Ouro poderia fazer isso! – comentou Ísis, por cima.

- Ahn... vamos mudar de assunto, gente? Esse papo sobre treinos está me deixando meio zonza. – disse Anya, sentando-se em um dos degraus da Primeira Casa, sendo seguida pelos amigos.

- Você está assim já faz alguns dias, pensa que eu não percebi, Anya? – disse Yuuki – O que houve, está doente?

- Não... – ela passava a mão pelos cabelos excessivamente vermelhos – Apenas cansada, não dormi muito bem essa noite.

- Sei. Trate de se recompor, ou eu mesmo vou arrastá-la até a enfermaria, está bem? – a japonesa retificou.

- Por falar em enfermaria – disse Kiki – alguém sabe da Maia de Plêiades?

- Que tem ela? – perguntou Kaito, curioso.

- Deixa de ser fofoqueiro, Kiki, você não tem nada com isso! – Ísis ralhou com o amigo.

- Bah, ela está bem, depois daquele treino. – disse Seren – Voltou à ativa no dia seguinte, mas parece que Saga de Gêmeos em pessoa vai cuidar dela daqui em diante.

- Como é? Como a gente perdeu isso? – disse Kaito, surpreso.

Kiki e Seren se entreolharam. Nenhum dos outros ali sabia de sua convocação para aspirantes às Armaduras de Ouro, e nem poderiam ficar sabendo pois havia a possibilidade de vazamento de informação para seus oponentes; o ariano e a canceriana entraram em acordo mentalmente sobre o assunto – graças aos poderes de Kiki – e resolveram disfarçar.

- Fomos bisbilhotar os Cavaleiros de Ouro em um treino deles, e sugeriram que medíssemos nossas forças. Maia acabou tendo problemas no processo. – disse Kiki, sério.

Ísis encarou o amigo, sabia que ele estava mentindo. No dia anterior, ao cuidar do jardim da Casa de Virgem, escutara uma discussão entre um dos Grandes Mestres, Saga de Gêmeos, e o dono da Sexta Casa, Shaka de Virgem. Os ânimos estavam altos, e ela não teve como não escutar o que se passava.

O grego acusava o amigo de passar dos limites durante o treino da Amazona de Plêiades, ela era aspirante à Sagrada Armadura de Ouro de Gêmeos – o que surpreendera a egípcia – e tivera seus sentidos retirados pelo Cavaleiro de Virgem, para depois ser submetida a uma luta com Camus de Aquário. Quanto mais prestava atenção à história, mais incrédula Ísis ficara, a ponto de dar razão ao Cavaleiro de Gêmeos e ir embora sem sequer despedir-se de Shaka ao fim daquela tarde.

A Amazona de Cassiopéia também ouvira Saga dizer ao indiano que até ele repensar o acontecido e desculpar-se com Maia, ele mesmo se responsabilizaria por ela, tornando-a sua protegida, o que fora visto pelo virginiano como um favoritismo arbitrário. O geminiano então não falou nada, apenas foi embora, dizendo que Shaka poderia ser "o homem mais próximo de Deus", mas que definitivamente não entendia nada dos seres humanos a quem deveria ajudar a defender.

Por isso ela sabia que Kiki não estava sendo sincero, mas que deveria haver uma boa razão para tal, já que ele era sempre tão espontâneo e verdadeiro. Ela também reparou que a Amazona de Prata de Pyxis ajudava a contornar o assunto, voltando a falar da condição de saúde de Anya de Taça:

- Se não está dormindo bem, deveria mesmo procurar ajuda médica. Quem sabe o senhor Mu não pode ajudá-la? – cogitou Seren.

- Não! – Anya quase gritou – Quer dizer, não quero ninguém fuçando minha mente. Simplesmente me recuso.

- Você achou que era o cheiro forte das rosas do senhor Afrodite que estava te afetando – disse Yuuki – mas você as jogou fora, não foi?

- Bem, eu... – Anya começou, mas não teve tempo de terminar sua frase.

- Eu escutei bem, você jogou minhas belíssimas rosas fora? – disse Afrodite de Peixes, que acabara de chegar, vindo do Coliseu.

Anya sentiu-se arrepiar, embora não soubesse exatamente a razão; todos os outros cumprimentaram o cavaleiro de Ouro, que continuava olhando para a Amazona de Taça.

- Senhor Afrodite, eu tive que fazê-lo, elas já estavam murchas, e o cheiro estava atrapalhando meu sono. – ela respondeu, com voz baixa.

- Entendo. Então você já está dormindo melhor, não? – ele perguntou, com um meio sorriso.

A islandesa confirmou com a cabeça, embora a verdade fosse bem outra: desde que tivera o primeiro sonho de natureza duvidosa, jogara as flores fora, sem nem murcharem. Mas tal atitude não resultara em nada, pois ela continuava sonhando com o homem sem rosto a torturá-la de prazer durante todas as noites sem exceção.

O resultado disso era uma amazona sonolenta, distraída, cansada e frustrada, afinal, o teor altamente erótico daqueles sonhos fazia com que ela se lembrasse deles na maioria do tempo, prolongando a tortura pelas outras horas do dia. Anya cogitara pedir ajuda, mas à medida que seus sonhos ficavam mais quentes, ela passou a evitar recorrer a qualquer pessoa por simples e pura vergonha.

Afrodite sorriu satisfeito. Seu sorriso se alargou ao ver que Maia de Plêiades se aproximava; a amazona cumprimentou a todos ali, comunicando que estava dirigindo-se ao Salão do Grande Mestre, e o Cavaleiro de Peixes ofereceu-se para acompanhá-la. Ele e Maia se despediram, e passaram a subir as escadarias das Doze Casas.

- O senhor Afrodite é tão simpático, não? – comentou Ísis, ao ver os dois se afastando.

- Muito... – comentou Anya, de forma irônica. – Ísis, você ainda está cuidando do jardim da Casa de Virgem?

- Sim, quatro vezes por semana, embora eu ache que não só eu deveria ter recebido um castigo – ela fuzilou Kiki com os olhos, por baixo da máscara – mas por quê?

- Por nada. Apenas tome cuidado, está bem? – Anya falava de forma enfática.

- Do que você sabe, Anya? Cuidado com o quê? – Cassiopéia ficou curiosa.

- Cuidado com o que as pessoas podem te dizer, ou tentar fazer com você. Eu não sei de nada, é apenas uma impressão.

- As impressões da Anya realmente têm fundamento, Ísis. Vai por mim. – disse Yuuki, dando um tapinha cordial nas costas da amiga.

- Tudo bem, amanhã eu vou até lá, e serei cuidadosa. – ela falou com certa ironia na voz.

A verdade é que Ísis de Cassiopéia tinha um plano em mente, e por isso dirigiu-se à Amazona de Grou:

- Yuuki, eu posso passar mais tarde na sua casa para gravar aquela fita?

- Claro, é só tomar cuidado com a vitrola e o gravador de cassete, que tudo dá certo! – riu a japonesa.

- Certo, vou lá separar o LP, até mais, meninas! – e saiu, tomando o caminho para a Vila das Amazonas.

Nisso, Seren ajeitou a postura e o cabelo, pois Mu saía de seu templo falando com mais duas pessoas cujas vozes ela não reconhecia no momento. Kiki sorriu ao ver seu mestre, e logo cumprimentou os dois cavaleiros de Bronze que estavam com ele:

- Olá Ikki, olá Hyoga, como vão? – o ruivo levantou os pontinhos que lhe serviam de sobrancelhas.

- Estava tudo muito bem, mas vejo que o ar aqui fora está carregado. – comentou Ikki, ao olhar para Seren, que fingiu não escutá-lo.

- Fênix, não provoca! – alertou Hyoga. – Tudo bem, gente?

Todos responderam ao cumprimento do loiro, e logo Kaito e Mu voltaram para dentro do Templo de Áries. Seren os acompanhou, sob o olhar atento de Kiki, Hyoga e Ikki. Reparou bem no interior da casa de Mu e viu que ele estava sozinho, esperando Kaito retirar sua armadura em uma sala contígua.

"Essa é minha chance!" – pensou ela, aproximando-se do ariano sorrateiramente.

- Sua chance para o quê exatamente, senhorita Seren? – perguntou o tibetano, olhando fixamente para ela.

- Você leu o meu pensamento? – ela questionou, ao chegar mais perto.

- Não exatamente, eu intuí o que você pensava. Na verdade, nas poucas vezes em que nos vimos, eu consegui perceber claramente a mensagem que você quis me passar.

- Mesmo? – o tom de voz dela era malicioso – Tem certeza?

- Sim, Seren. E devo dizer que eu estou lisonjeado, você é uma amazona muito atraente.

- Mas...? – ela terminou por ele.

Mu riu, será que aquela era a famigerada "intuição feminina"? Ele percebera os olhares e insinuações de Seren de Pyxis para si na nomeação, nos treinos, e em quaisquer outras oportunidades que eles tiveram de estar no mesmo local. Sentira-se envaidecido com aquilo, via que ela era uma moça muito bonita mesmo sem ver seu rosto, mas sabia que ela não estava pronta para alguém como ele.

- Seren, eu realmente gostaria de conhecê-la melhor, e me sinto atraído por você, mas creio que não posso dar o que você quer.

- Como assim? – ela estava confusa.

O Cavaleiro de Áries suspirou; entre seus desejos mais profundos e a coisa certa, sempre acabava escolhendo a coisa certa. Resolveu ser direto, pois ela não era mais nenhuma menina, ele sentia isso na aura dela.

- Não posso lhe oferecer apenas sexo... Pode não parecer, mas sou um homem das antigas. Quero alguém por quem eu possa me apaixonar de fato, e sei que com você não seria assim, pois você não iria deixar que isso acontecesse.

- Como tem tanta certeza? – ela tomou uma postura defensiva.

- Você emana desejo pelos poros; sei que um dia quer se apaixonar, eu sinto isso, mas acredite, o que você sente por mim é apenas isso. Desejo, e nada mais.

A Amazona de Pyxis arregalou os olhos. Percebeu que ele falara sério, será que ele era tão bom assim em perceber os outros?

- Não precisa ficar assustada, nem chateada. – ele disse, com um sorriso compreensivo – Meus poderes telepáticos e telecinéticos permitem que eu sinta tudo isso. Não se sinta mal, por favor, é natural sentir tais ímpetos quando se é tão nova. Não se esqueça que eu sou ariano, a minha passividade é só exterior.

Seren o amaldiçoou internamente, será que ele não percebia que esse tipo de fala só atiçava fogo nas veias dela? Chegou ao lado dele e colou seu corpo no do cavaleiro, passando a mão por seu cabelo longo e lilás. Ele fechou os olhos verdes, e pôde sentir toda a excitação que vinha dela.

- Sério, amazona, se você continuar a emanar esses sentimentos, é capaz de eu perder o controle. – ele abriu os olhos e ela pôde ver todo o poder que vinha dele.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Seren sentiu-se fraquejar. Perguntou:

- E isso seria ruim?

- Sim, porque você é minha companheira de armas, uma aspirante à Amazona de Ouro, amiga de meu discípulo, e eu não gostaria de desonrá-la segundo a Lei das Amazonas. – Mu falou perigosamente baixo.

- Regras. Elas são boas apenas quando são convenientes. – ela passou a mão pelo cabelo dele de novo.

- Realmente pensa desse modo? – ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Já pensei. – suspirou e afastou-se do tibetano – Você está certo. Eu sou uma amazona de Athena. Devo honrar o meu ofício.

Ele apenas sorriu, sabia que ela também escolheria o correto. O Cavaleiro de Áries não era santo, mas tinha muita consideração por suas companheiras de serviço, as amazonas. Não seria capaz de ter relações com uma, sabendo que não poderia assumi-la depois devido à Lei.

Seren afastou-se mais ao perceber que o Cavaleiro de Sagita voltava à sala, vestindo roupas normais, uma camiseta simples e calças jeans; nas mãos, sua armadura montada, formando um braço que segurava uma seta.

- Eis minha armadura, senhor Mu, acha que tem conserto? – perguntou o rapaz, aflito.

Antes que o ariano respondesse à questão, Seren de Pyxis despediu-se dos dois cavaleiros e saiu do Templo de Áries, encontrando Kiki no caminho e se despedindo do mesmo. Lá fora, viu que apenas Hyoga de Cisne a esperava, encostado em um pilar.

- Ainda está aí? – ela perguntou ao loiro – Por favor, me diga que seu amigo não vai voltar...

O aquariano deu risada, e aproximou-se dela:

- O Ikki foi até a Casa de Touro falar com o mestre dele; eu fiquei aqui para te dar um toque.

- Sobre...? – Seren estava curiosa.

- Primeiro: não dê confiança a ele que logo ele se esquecerá da picuinha que se formou entre vocês dois; segundo: não mexa com o Shun que tudo dará certo.

- Terceiro...? – ela deu uma risadinha, estava se divertindo com os conselhos do russo.

- Você não leva nada nem ninguém a sério, né? – ele falou em tom blasé, e fez menção de ir embora. Teve seu braço seguro pela garota.

- Poxa, você é a segunda pessoa que vem com esse papo para cima de mim hoje! Quem disse que eu não levo as coisas a sério? Você não sabe nada sobre mim! – a voz dela soava sentida.

Hyoga olhou para ela e ponderou sobre a situação. Concluiu que ela estava certa:

- De fato, desculpe. Gostaria de me conhecer melhor então? – foi direto, encarando os olhos dela, que estavam arregalados sob a máscara.

- Sabe que será uma boa ideia, Hyoga de Cisne? – ela sorriu, acompanhando o cavaleiro de Bronze em uma gostosa e irônica risada.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens são de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Shueisha!_

_Agradecimentos mil à minha beta-reader querida, Human Being!_

_Aproveito para avisar que a partir de agora, vou postar todos os capítulos restantes da fic, para completar a primeira parte dela! Espero que curtam a iniciativa!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 6 - HELPLESSNESS<strong>_

* * *

><p>Afrodite e Maia chegavam ao Décimo Terceiro Templo, andando e conversando calmamente sobre o fatídico treino no qual o mestre da Amazona de Plêiades lhe tirara todos os sentidos. No caminho, passaram pela Sexta Casa e Afrodite quase fizera menção de entrar, mas Maia se recusara. O Cavaleiro de Peixes começou a questioná-la sobre o assunto, e ela afirmou não ter nenhum rancor do mestre.<p>

- Então, por que não fala com Shaka? Ele é uma pessoa difícil, mas quem sabe não precisa apenas de um pouco mais de compreensão? – disse ele.

- Sim, é possível. Mas como se aproximar de alguém que se defende tanto? – ela suspirou.

- Bem, vocês são mestre e discípula, devem ter pelo menos uma relação amigável. E acho que ele gosta de você, apenas é cabeça-dura demais para admitir que você é uma boa amazona.

- Eu não sei. De qualquer modo, por ora estou sob a tutela do mestre Saga. – ela disse, meio triste com a situação.

- Parece que ele está a esperando. – sorriu Afrodite, ao cumprimentar o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, que se aproximava. – Está entregue, depois conversamos mais.

- Até mais, senhor Afrodite! – a amazona despediu-se, para depois saudar Saga.

- Tudo bem? Encontrou-se com Shaka no caminho? – ele foi direto.

- Não, parece que ele não sai da Casa de Virgem para nada. Estou preocupada, mestre Saga, não quero esse tipo de constrangimento entre eu e meu mestre.

Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela, compreendendo a situação. Estava prestes a dizer algo, quando percebeu a figura de Camus em frente à Décima Primeira Casa, observando os dois. Chamou Maia para dentro do Salão do Grande Mestre:

- Bem, hoje vamos treinar estratégia. O portador da Armadura de Gêmeos deve dominar ilusões com perfeição, mas também deve saber como usá-las... é aí que meu amigo Aster entra.

Na sala, além das mesas em que os Grandes Mestres trabalhavam, havia uma mesa com um tabuleiro de xadrez, e Aster de Altar estava em pé, parado junto da mesa. Ao ver que Maia chegara, cumprimentou-a e indicou uma das cadeiras para ela, que se sentou, cheia de expectativas.

- Maia, você e Aster vão jogar xadrez até eu achar que está bom. Quero que tentem as mais diversas estratégias, não é para facilitar um com o outro. Tudo bem? Qualquer coisa eu estarei ali, trabalhando com o Aiolos, mas de olho. – o geminiano riu, e deixou os dois jogando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enquanto isso...<strong>_

Yuuki de Grou acabava de deixar a Casa de Libra, onde falara brevemente com Dohko - o qual estava ocupado montando um aposento para sua filha adotiva - e estava prestes a descer as escadarias, quando uma ideia formou-se em sua mente; graciosamente, e ocultando seu cosmo, passou pelo Templo de Escorpião, sabendo que seu dono deveria estar na área privativa do mesmo.

Não precisou se preocupar ao passar pela Nona Casa, pois ela sabia que seu proprietário estava no Salão do Grande Mestre substituindo o Cavaleiro de Libra em suas funções; assim sendo, arrumou seu rabo de cavalo alto, que fazia os longos cabelos rosados e ondulados balançarem ao vento.

A amazona caminhou confiante até a Casa de Capricórnio. Assim como sua antecessora, Yuzuriha, Yuuki tinha um belo corpo, sinuoso e voluptuoso. Além da Armadura de Grou, trajava uma curta saia-calça vermelha, um top rosado sem mangas por baixo da armadura, deixando sua barriga à mostra, e um leve e curto colete branco por cima.

Subiu as escadarias que levavam ao Décimo Templo, tomando cuidado para que seu cosmo não fosse percebido. Olhou o símbolo do signo de Capricórnio na fachada do local, juntamente com a figura da cabra Amaltéia, e sorriu por baixo da máscara. Redobrou sua atenção ao entrar, e rodeou a estátua que retratava Athena entregando a Excalibur ao primeiro Cavaleiro de Capricórnio; seus dedos finos tatearam a figura do homem trajado com sua armadura, a mesma que ele usava todos os dias...

Descobriu-se fechando os olhos e tateando o rosto esculpido do primeiro portador da armadura do décimo signo; tentou descobrir alguma diferença entre o rosto deste e o rosto de Shura, e sim, eles eram tão diferentes.

Não se surpreendeu ao perceber o cosmo dele perto de si; ele chegara perto o suficiente para sentir o cheiro dela, mas não ousaria tocá-la enquanto ela não olhasse para ele. Abriu os olhos lentamente, esticando o braço para trás sem se virar, e esbarrando no tronco dele. Subiu a mão devagar, deslizando os nós dos dedos no metal frio da armadura, até chegar ao rosto dele.

Sentiu quando ele capturou sua mão e lentamente, levou-a aos seus lábios, beijando os nós dos dedos, e virando-a para si em um impulso. A amazona o encarou: Shura era tudo o que ela queria em um homem; forte, justo, viril, educado e sedutor. Sua obstinação e determinação em vencer obstáculos e superar-se sempre eram um charme a mais, e ela nunca se enfadava da natureza incansável dele.

- _No deberías estar aquí, niña._ – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela – _Es peligroso. _

- Adoro quando você fala em sua língua natal, sabia? – ela disse, sua voz mesclando ternura e sedução.

- Sério? – ele fez uma cara divertida – Eu também gosto quando você fala japonês.

- Hum… deixe-me ver… _watashi wa Shura-kun ga daisuki dakara_… - ela sussurrou, enquanto ele beijava as pontas de seus dedos, sugando cada uma delas levemente.

- E o que isto significa, minha princesa? – ele se aproximou aos poucos, para tomá-la nos braços completamente.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, para então encostar sua testa na dele, enquanto ele a abraçava:

- Quem sabe um dia eu conte para você, _itooshi_. – disse, levando a mão até nuca dele e fazendo um carinho.

Com um movimento rápido e ágil, Shura pegou Yuuki pelas costas, erguendo-a até que a amazona prendesse suas pernas no tronco dele; encostou-a em uma das pilastras de seu templo, e, fechando os olhos, esperou que ela tirasse a máscara para beijá-lo. Coisa que a moça fez com gosto, encostando seus lábios nos dele apenas para ter seu beijo retribuído com igual intensidade; ele pressionava seu corpo contra ela, encostando-se todo no corpo esguio, agarrando-a com unhas e dentes. Shura gemeu ao senti-la morder seu lábio inferior, puxando-o e sugando-o lentamente; tornou a invadir a boca dela com voracidade, matando a saudade e a sede de amor que sentia em relação àquela menina. Já Yuuki queria que ele abrisse aqueles olhos negros maravilhosos, que sempre se fechavam quando ela tirava a máscara, e voltavam a se abrir somente quando ele tinha certeza absoluta que seu rosto estava oculto novamente.

Os dois estavam juntos nos últimos três meses, e ele nunca havia visto o rosto dela de fato, apenas conhecendo-o pela textura, pelos relevos e sensações que o tato permitia; a japonesa descobrira que as mãos e braços dele eram muito sensíveis, e que provavelmente ele sabia muito bem como ela era, mesmo respeitando o pacto que fizeram ao optarem por aquele relacionamento. Claro que o namoro dos dois era proibido, e ninguém sabia o que se passava entre a Amazona de Prata de Grou e o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Capricórnio; o que ultimamente irritava a garota. Separaram-se por falta de ar:

- Shura… bem que você poderia olhar para mim de vez em quando, amor. Você não sabe como é chato não poder ver os seus olhos quando estamos juntos desse jeito.

Ele a colocou no chão, acariciando os cabelos cor-de-rosa; riu, lembrando-se da vez em que perguntara o motivo pelo qual ela pintava os cabelos daquela cor, antes de começarem a namorar. Ele honestamente esperava uma resposta fútil, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao ouvi-la falar de seu país, da saudade de casa, e das cerejeiras; Yuuki pintava os cabelos com o tom rosado das flores de _sakura_, e isso era uma forma de representar e honrar o seu local de origem. Foi a partir desse momento que ele começou a vê-la com outros olhos, e a reparar não somente na sua beleza exterior, que era óbvia, mas também no quão bonito era o seu caráter.

- Amor, você sabe muito bem porque eu não olho para o seu rosto. Segundo a Lei das Amazonas, eu a desonraria, e isso seria a pior coisa do mundo para mim... você sabe, não é?

- Eu sei. – ela fez um muxoxo – Bem que essa lei poderia mudar… se bem que eu não hesitaria em escolher amá-lo, pois já o faço.

- Sim, mas você teria que deixar de ser uma amazona. Você gostaria disso?

- Claro que não, eu me esforcei tanto para chegar onde estou agora. – ela deu um sorriso meio triste – Sei que as máscaras existem para que nós, mulheres, lutemos em pé de igualdade com vocês, homens. Mas é tão injusto… como é possível que nos amar faria mal ao Santuário?

- A questão não é essa, é a tradição. E também o foco. Dizem que essa lei também foi feita para que amazonas e cavaleiros não perdessem o real objetivo de suas vidas, ou seja, defender nossa Deusa.

- Mas se a defendemos todos juntos, isso parece irrelevante. Eu não deixaria de lutar por Athena para salvá-lo de algo, pois confio na sua força, meu amor. Eu lutaria ao seu lado, por ela, e por todos aqui.

Shura sorriu, quase abrindo seus olhos. Encostou o nariz de leve no dela, fazendo um carinho, para depois beijá-la profundamente; Yuuki se arqueou contra seu corpo, e entregou-se ao beijo. Quando o fôlego acabou, voltaram a se separar:

- Eu acredito nisso, princesa; por isso mesmo, vamos cumprir com as nossas obrigações, uma hora a compensação virá.

- Por falar nisso – ela começou – já faz um tempo que reparei que aquela irlandesa, a Amazona de Prata de Apus, não larga de você. O que está acontecendo, Shura?

O cavaleiro afastou-se ligeiramente. Não podia revelar à namorada que era o mestre de Keelin de Apus, e que estavam próximos devido aos treinos dos aspirantes às Armaduras de Ouro. Procurou desconversar:

- Isso é impressão sua, não há nada acontecendo entre Keelin e eu. – ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Já está tratando-a pelo nome, é? Shura, pense bem no que você vai fazer… - ela colocou a máscara, e ele abriu os olhos ao perceber isso.

- Como assim? O que você pretende fazer? – ele desafiou a libriana, que apenas ergueu o rosto e disse:

- Eu? Ora, nós estamos juntos há três meses e em todo esse tempo, você se recusa a ver o meu rosto. Além disso, ainda fica zanzando com outra amazona de um lado para o outro, sabendo que eu não posso fazer nada a respeito!

- Princesa, você está com ciúmes? – ele deu uma risadinha.

Aquilo irritou Yuuki profundamente; a amazona deu às costas a ele, e empinando o queixo, disse:

- Você ainda ousa zombar de mim, Shura de Capricórnio? Pois bem, ande com quantas amazonas você bem entender, agora quem quer um tempo sou eu! – e saiu andando, deixando o espanhol perplexo.

- Yuuki, não faça nada do que possa se arrepender! – ele avisou, antes que ela saísse pela porta de sua Casa.

- Não o farei, Shura – a voz dela estava contida – mas sabe, meu amor-próprio me impede de aceitar certas condições que me prejudicam. Desculpe-me _itooshi_, mas foi você quem procurou isso.

Assim, ela desceu as escadarias em passos rápidos e graciosos, sem notar os olhares cobiçosos de outros cavaleiros quando passava por eles. Shura não foi atrás dela, sabia que ela precisava se acalmar, a libriana era muito teimosa quando estava com os nervos à flor da pele.

- Princesa... se ao menos você soubesse... – ele suspirou, e voltou para a área privativa de seu templo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uma hora depois...<strong>_

Aiolos e Saga se divertiam ao ver a interação de Maia e Aster jogando xadrez; geralmente os jogadores ficam quietos e compenetrados, mas no caso desses dois, sobrava discussão e palpites sobre as jogadas feitas. Pior que os argumentos de ambos eram tão bons que eles acabavam dando razão um ao outro, entrando em acordo, para depois de algum tempo, voltarem a discutir outra vez.

O Cavaleiro de Sagitário era o que mais se divertia. Comentou:

- Saga, já reparou em uma coisa interessante sobre esses dois?

- Hum? O quê? – o geminiano voltou-se para o amigo, curioso.

- O comportamento dos dois juntos é muito parecido com sua convivência com o Kanon, percebeu?

- Nem me fale uma coisa dessas! – disse Saga, espantado – Eu e Kanon vivemos em uma guerra fraternal velada!

- Sim, mas esse é o jeito de vocês demonstrarem seu afeto um pelo outro, depois que fomos ressuscitados. Sem brincadeira, o jeito desses dois é muito parecido.

Saga observou bem a Amazona de Plêiades e o Cavaleiro de Altar, discutindo novamente sobre um movimento que ele fizera no tabuleiro; além de falarem rápido e gesticularem muito, os dois ainda travavam uma guerra de polegares em cima da mesa e aquilo parecia tão natural que o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos acreditava que eles não haviam se dado conta do que faziam.

- Ahn... realmente, isso é bem estranho! – comentou Saga com o sagitariano – Me lembra um pouco você e o Aiolia também.

- Você quer dizer que eles parecem irmãos? – riu Aiolos – Pelo visto a empatia bateu forte com esses dois!

- De fato. – o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos sentiu-se meio enciumado, embora não soubesse o motivo. – Bem, vou até lá encerrar o jogo, e a discussão também, antes que eles se matem.

Aiolos deu um de seus sorrisos sinceros, enquanto observava aqueles três interagindo, e pensou:

"O mais curioso, é que os três são geminianos..." – e voltou aos seus afazeres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No dia seguinte...<strong>_

Cinco cavaleiros e três amazonas de Bronze treinavam com afinco, em duplas, na arena do Coliseu naquela manhã: Shiryu e Ikki testavam seus cosmos ao limite com seus respectivos golpes mais poderosos, Hyoga e Adisa treinavam suas técnicas de ataque e defesa simultânea com o cosmo.

Seiya tentava atacar June com seus golpes, enquanto ela desenvolvia métodos de prendê-lo com seu _Chicote do Camaleão_; enquanto isso Shun e Ísis duelavam com suas respectivas correntes, mantendo um combate equilibrado até o momento.

Pouco a pouco, alguns cavaleiros de Prata foram chegando, e sentando-se na arena para observá-los; Shiryu reconheceu as figuras de Tony de Lagarto, Adrian de Hércules e Aspira de Perseu por ali, mas logo voltou sua atenção para Ikki ao ouvi-lo comentar:

- E aí, entusiasmado com a chegada da sua namoradinha em breve? – o Cavaleiro de Fênix tinha um sorriso sarcástico.

- Ikki, cuidado com o que você fala – avisou o Dragão – não admitirei qualquer falta de respeito com a Shunrei, ouviu?

- Qual é, Shiryu! Eu estaria feliz no seu lugar, você tem sorte em ter a pessoa que ama por perto! – o tom de voz do rapaz saía ressentido.

O libriano compreendeu; o amigo utilizava-se do sarcasmo para disfarçar sua frustração em não poder ter quem amava por perto.

- Você ainda pensa na... Esmeralda, Ikki? – perguntou Shiryu.

Viu o olhar do leonino se tornar um pouco mais perturbado que o normal, para depois voltar a uma calma resignada, até que Ikki suspirou. Geralmente se fechava em relação ao assunto, mas se tinha alguém com quem falar sobre isso, era o amigo que estava diante de si:

- Sim, claro que penso. Sei que é passado, mas... – ele fez uma careta – foi muito cruel o jeito que ela morreu, assassinada pelo próprio pai! Ela foi a única mulher que eu amei na vida...

- Mas a sua vida não acabou ainda, você tem apenas dezoito anos, Ikki! Tem muito que viver e fazer pela frente!

- Eu sei, eu sei! Cara, com todo respeito, quando a Shunrei chegar, deixa de ser frouxo e aproveita a juventude e o amor de vocês... faça ela feliz... seja feliz... - as palavras dele saíam quase como um desabafo.

Shiryu estava mais vermelho que um pimentão. O amigo percebeu e arregalou os olhos:

- O quê? Vai me dizer que você é virgem, Dragão?

- Você não é? – perguntou Shiryu, de uma vez.

- Claro que não! – Ikki deu uma gargalhada gostosa – Nesse ponto, eu posso dizer que fiz a Esmeralda muito feliz...

- Poupe-me! Eu respeito muito a minha namorada, ela não é uma qualquer! – o libriano estava indignado.

- E quem disse que a Esmeralda era? – Fênix se colocou na defensiva – Isso faz parte do "amar" alguém, dragãozinho. Por mais pura e inocente que seja a sua garota, se ela realmente te amar, um dia irá querer consumar isso de outra maneira... pense nisso, e deixe de ser machista.

Ikki se afastou para beber uns goles d'água, deixando um Shiryu pensativo. Mas, teria ele coragem de tomar alguma iniciativa concreta com Shunrei? Resolveu esperar pela chegada dela e ver como as coisas aconteceriam; de certo modo, ficou feliz por saber que teria alguém com quem conversar sobre isso, e era a pessoa que ele menos esperava...

Hyoga e Adisa finalizaram sua série de exercícios e se cumprimentaram, satisfeitos; o Cavaleiro de Cisne perguntou:

- Adisa, quando será o torneio para sua ascensão à Amazona de Prata? Já sabe que armadura irá pleitear?

- Não, ainda não sei nem de um nem de outro. A mestra Shina anda atarefada demais, ela e Marin querem conversar comigo e a Ísis. Eu estou desconfiada que elas deixarão de nos treinar.

- Mesmo? – o loiro pensou nas nomeações – Não se preocupe, Marin e Shina são muito responsáveis, creio que não as abandonarão à própria sorte.

- Compreendo. De qualquer modo, eu e a loira saberemos o que acontecerá assim que esse horário de treino acabar. Vamos torcer pelo melhor, não é? – ela riu.

- Sim, com certeza. – ele deu um sorriso discreto. – Falando na Ísis, acho que ela está dando uma surra no Shun!

De fato, a Amazona de Cassiopéia não dava folga ao Cavaleiro de Andrômeda naquele momento, e os dois lutavam a sério; ambos tinham arranhões e marcas na pele, onde as correntes do outro os apertaram. Ela agora retrocedera com sua Corrente de Cassiopéia e fazia a pesada estrela de ferro na ponta da mesma balançar, cercando Shun. No entanto, ele resolveu surpreendê-la, e atacou-a diretamente:

- _Onda Relâmpago!_ – com isso, a Corrente de Andrômeda dirigiu-se a ela em alta velocidade, em movimentos de ziguezague, para acertá-la de algum modo. Ísis desviou-se do primeiro ataque, saltou sobre o segundo, tomando distância e arremessando a sua corrente sobre a de Shun, com a estrela envolvendo a mesma em uma espiral.

- _Túnel Congelante!_ – ela disse, e logo a espiral da Corrente de Cassiopéia prendeu a Corrente de Andrômeda, congelando-a no ato.

- _Corrente de Andrômeda!_ – o virginiano disse, e a outra ponta da mesma atacou Ísis, que puxou sua corrente com tudo, enrolando-a rapidamente e fazendo com que entrasse na frente da ponta da corrente de Shun, neutralizando-a.

- _Serpente de Gelo!_ – ela falou, fazendo a Corrente de Cassiopéia serpentear em volta de Shun como uma cobra, esbarrando nele e congelando-o nos pontos em que o atingia. O rapaz levou um golpe forte na mão, derrubando sua arma, o que foi percebido por sua oponente.

Ísis sorria por baixo da máscara, sentia o olhar de todos sobre ela e Shun, e fez com que sua corrente envolvesse o rapaz em toda a extensão de seu corpo. Disse:

- _Prisão Glacial!_ – e com isso, seu cosmo congelante fluiu pela corrente, congelando Shun aos poucos. Ele começava a se debater e a tremer de frio, e estava prestes a pedir ajuda.

Percebendo isso, Seiya e June pararam o que faziam, e a Amazona de Camaleão já esperava que Andrômeda chamasse pelo irmão, quando ele balbuciou:

- Ju-June! Por favor, me ajude... – ele tinha os olhos fechados e sua tez estava arroxeada pelo gelo.

Todos ali olharam para ela, inclusive a Amazona de Cassiopéia, que verificou a intensidade de seu cosmo, será que tinha exagerado e por isso o rapaz estava delirando? Ikki observava a cena pasmo, assim como Seiya e Hyoga, que estava impressionado com a evolução dos poderes glaciais de Ísis. Shiryu apenas olhou para June, que entendeu o recado e se adiantou até os dois.

Estalou seu chicote no chão e utilizou-o para retirar a Corrente de Cassiopéia das mãos de sua portadora, interrompendo o fluxo de cosmo congelante. Ísis estava prestes a reclamar quando percebeu Adisa indicando a ela para que não o fizesse. June deu pequenas chicotadas na corrente que prendia Shun, e esta atendeu ao chamado de Ísis, que a enrolou nos pulsos novamente.

A etíope ajudou Shun a se levantar, e não estranhou quando ele se agarrou a ela em busca de calor, tremendo. Abraçou-o forte, dizendo:

- Não se preocupe, eu vou aquecer você, Shun. Vamos sair daqui. – e assim saiu com o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda apoiado em seus ombros.

Nisso, todos se prepararam para acompanhá-los e se dispersar, mas foram surpreendidos por Marin de Águia, Shina de Cobra, Dohko de Libra e Camus de Aquário.

- Esperem, queremos falar com vocês. – disse Shina – Todos vocês.

- Mas o Shun... – começou Seiya, mas foi interrompido por Dohko.

- Nós estávamos observando vocês, e viemos aqui justamente para conversar sobre esse treino. Poderiam nos acompanhar?

Afastaram-se um pouco da arena, que logo foi ocupada pelos cavaleiros de Prata; June e Shun já haviam saído agarrados um ao outro. Dohko tomou a palavra, encarando Adisa com um sorriso cúmplice, e Ísis com seriedade:

- Meninas, o que diremos aqui é de suma importância, e também é sigiloso, está bem? Posso contar com sua discrição?

Diante da confirmação das duas amazonas, o Cavaleiro de Libra continuou:

- Marin e Shina, assim como seus amigos de Bronze com quem treinaram hoje, são alguns dos aspirantes às Armaduras de Ouro. E por isso mesmo algumas coisas terão que ser reformuladas aqui.

As duas arregalaram os olhos sob suas máscaras, e parabenizaram suas mestras, mas Adisa tocou no assunto que temia:

- Elas não poderão mais nos treinar, não é? – abaixou a cabeça, decepcionada.

- Não exatamente. – manifestou-se Camus – Elas treinarão como aspirantes, mas estarão mais ocupadas com a segurança que com outras coisas. Por isso, Dohko e eu falamos com Athena, e resolvemos designar pessoas que poderão treinar com vocês de forma mais freqüente, e assisti-las melhor que Marin e Shina no presente momento.

- E quem seriam essas pessoas? – perguntou Ísis, afoita.

- Calma, Ísis. – disse Marin – Conversando com Dohko e Camus, resolvemos que seria melhor para vocês, que são nossas pupilas, treinar com os pupilos deles que são dos mesmos signos que vocês. Eles podem direcionar a prática de vocês de modo mais específico, para que vocês disputem as Armaduras de Prata.

As duas estavam mais que surpresas. Adisa tentou arrumar seus pensamentos:

- Isso quer dizer que você e Shina continuarão sendo nossas mestras, mas nossa prática ficará a cargo dos pupilos de Dohko e do senhor Camus?

- Sim. - confirmou Shina – A partir de hoje, você treinará com Shiryu de Dragão, mas se reportará a mim e a Dohko de Libra. E a Ísis treinará diretamente com Hyoga de Cisne, mas se reportará à Marin e a Camus de Aquário.

Ísis sorriu por dentro, tinha grande admiração pelo Cavaleiro de Aquário, agora poderia desenvolver mais seus poderes glaciais, e quem sabe utilizá-los para baixar a bola de certo loiro virginiano... mas por que estava pensando nele mesmo?

"Ah, deve ser por tudo que ele fez nesses últimos dias... mas eu vou fazê-lo sair do sério, ah se vou... hahahaha! Faltam só algumas horas, Shaka de Virgem, só algumas horas..."

Com seus pensamentos voltados para a Sexta Casa, e a euforia das novas notícias, juntou-se aos outros cavaleiros de Bronze, aos cavaleiros de Ouro e às amazonas de Prata ao deixar o Coliseu.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya é do Kurumada, e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos!_

_**Avisos: **Eu estou postando os capítulos restantes da fic, portanto, agradeço desde já pelas reviews que vierem. O presente capítulo possui hentai, portanto, atenção para o rating da fic!_

_Agradecimentos à Human Being pela betagem! _

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 7 - REVELATIONS<strong>_

* * *

><p>Na Embaixada do Reino dos Mares, Thetis de Sereia preparava-se para seu treino diário de nado e mergulho livre na praia do Santuário; adiantara boa parte de seu trabalho na noite anterior, mantendo comunicação constante com a equipe de soldados que a assessorava nas buscas de pistas sobre o ataque que sofrera.<p>

A dinamarquesa ainda não se conformava com o que ocorrera, e pedira ajuda a Mu para vasculhar em sua mente algo que pudesse levar à identidade de seu agressor. No entanto, somente o vulto negro se revelara, e ela passara a buscar mais evidências físicas nos arredores da praia que ladeava o Santuário.

Também estava aproveitando seus contatos e influência como assessora de Poseidon e Embaixatriz do Reino dos Mares para verificar o paradeiro de grupos de cavaleiros renegados, e confirmar se algum dos Deuses estaria envolvido na presente situação. Ela estava obstinada, e queria logo chegar à raiz do problema para extirpá-lo de vez.

"Mas agora, vou me dedicar um pouco ao meu treinamento! E aproveitar para relaxar a mente também, senão nada funcionará direito..." – pensou ela, terminando de arrumar-se para nadar.

Mal terminou de amarrar seu robe no corpo, deparou-se com Kanon adentrando sua sala, escoltado por dois soldados. Estes evitaram olhar para a moça, entretanto, o geminiano mostrou-se bem interessado no atual estado da comandante marina de Sereia.

- Bom dia, Thetis, como vai? Acabou de acordar? – ele perguntou, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Bom dia, Kanon. – ela colocou as mãos na cintura – Embora isso não lhe diga respeito, estou acordada já faz um bom tempo, estava prestes a treinar lá na praia.

- Quer companhia? – ele ajeitou seu elmo embaixo do braço – Não é bom que se arrisque sozinha por aí.

A loira deu risada, para depois sorrir ironicamente para ele.

- Trouxe notícias de sua casa. E de seu senhor. – ele disse a última sentença com enfado.

- Ora, é mesmo? E como estão as coisas no Reino dos Mares? – ela se interessou, recostando-se à sua mesa de trabalho displicentemente.

- Poseidon assumiu que sente sua falta – ele começou, e viu um brilho nos olhos dela – nunca teve tanto trabalho em colocar sua burocracia em ordem. Os outros Generais Marinas sentem sua falta também, mas admitiram que podem respirar um pouco mais livremente sem sua constante implicância.

Ela olhou para o rosto sério dele, para depois ver um leve sorriso se formar na boca de linhas retas. Deu um tapa no ombro dele, sentando-se sobre o tampo da mesa e o repreendendo-o:

- Pelos Deuses, Kanon, e eu o levando a sério! Você ao menos chegou a conversar sobre o principal assunto da sua ida até lá?

- Claro! Conversamos sobre o ataque dirigido a você, e sobre as investigações. – ele sentou-se em uma poltrona próxima à Thetis – As coisas já estão acontecendo, discretamente, em sigilo. O Senhor dos Mares disse para não se preocupar, e que sendo necessário, ele mandará alguém de lá para ficar aqui com você permanentemente.

- Hum. – ela pendeu a cabeça para o lado – Quer dizer que ele não confia na sua pessoa para cuidar de mim?

- Não acredito que seja isso – ele deixou o elmo no chão – aliás, ele pediu expressamente para me certificar de sua segurança e proteção. Saga cuidou disso enquanto estive fora?

- Sim. Seu irmão gêmeo é uma pessoa muito atenciosa e eficiente, Kanon. Gostei dele. – ela provocou-o.

- Não duvido – ele sorriu – afinal, ele é idêntico a mim.

Thetis deu uma boa gargalhada, era realmente incrível como ele conseguia atravessar todas as defesas dela com aquele humor irônico e ácido. No início, não ia muito com a cara do rapaz, mas aprendeu a admirá-lo ao longo de sua trajetória; e quando soube que ele foi ressuscitado, prontamente perguntara a seu senhor, Poseidon, se reivindicaria a presença do geminiano como General Marina novamente ou se permitiria que ele fosse exclusivo do Santuário de Athena. Poseidon permitira que Kanon ficasse junto ao irmão, mas logo o Deus dos mares e Athena perceberam que podiam beneficiar-se da astúcia, inteligência e diplomacia do rapaz para reforçar sua condição de aliados. Assim, ele foi escolhido para representar o Santuário em missões de cooperação com o Reino dos Mares, e Thetis seria sua contrapartida, passando a viver nas terras da Deusa da sabedoria. E apesar de sua rivalidade inicial, os dois se tornaram bons amigos que viviam se provocando, um implicando com o outro, o que acabara por gerar uma relação interessante entre ambos.

Ele olhava para as pernas bem-feitas da garota à sua frente; por Athena, será que ela sabia o quão atraente e sensual era? Pensando nisso, Kanon distraiu-se, e não reparou que ela agora o olhava atentamente, descobrindo que seu corpo era alvo do olhar do geminiano.

- A vista está boa aí embaixo? – ela sorriu, cutucando-o.

- Sinceramente? – ele começou – Está razoável. Poderia ser melhor, você sabe...

- Kanon! – ela se fez de ofendida – Não é assim que se trata uma dama, pensei que tinha aprendido alguns modos depois da última vez que nos vimos...

Ele se levantou, aproximando-se de Thetis e colocando-se em pé entre as pernas dela:

- Oh, eu me recordo bem da última vez que nos vimos... – ele deslizou as mãos pelos braços desnudos da moça – Se não me engano, foi na reunião anterior à minha convocação como emissário do Santuário, não?

- Exatamente. – ela pousou as mãos delicadamente sobre os ombros dele – Você foi até o Reino dos Mares para os últimos acertos de sua nomeação como representante de Athena. E houve um jantar de comemoração...

- Nós bebemos demais... – ele soltou o longo cabelo dela, que estava preso em um coque – E acabamos fazendo amor no seu quarto...

- A noite toda... – ela sentiu suas madeixas caindo sobre suas costas – Mas aquilo foi um lapso, um impulso, um erro!

- Sim, um grande erro! – ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela.

Em um impulso, os lábios se uniram, fazendo com que os dois suspirassem alto. Nunca em sua vida Kanon admitiria, mas aquela mulher mexia consigo apesar de ser bem mais nova que ele. Não se passara um dia após a "loucura" dos dois que ele não pensasse na bela portadora da escama de Sereia, negando até a morte que se deixara envolver por ela. Por aqueles beijos perigosos. Por aquele corpo sedutor. Pelo calor, perfume e atitude únicos dela...

Thetis agarrou-se às costas largas do rapaz. A escorpiana lembrou-se de que, quando vira Saga após acordar na Embaixada do Reino dos Mares, em nenhum momento considerou a possibilidade de confundi-lo com Kanon. Podiam ser irmãos gêmeos, mas eram tão diferentes em postura e atitude... Saga era mais sério, preocupado demais, aparentando mais os 31 anos que possuía. Já Kanon possuía mais leveza no espírito, e aquele humor que ela odiava e ao mesmo tempo, adorava...

Em pouco tempo, ela o ajudou a se desfazer da escama de Dragão Marinho, que se montou sozinha em um canto da sala. O rapaz usava calças justas e uma túnica por baixo de sua escama, e a dinamarquesa sorriu ao passar as unhas vagarosamente pelas laterais do corpo dele, vendo como Kanon se arrepiava. Perceber quão rendido ele ficava sob suas mãos já a deixava extremamente excitada, e pensando no que gostaria de fazer com ele em seguida.

Kanon agarrou as coxas da loira à sua frente, massageando-as devagar, com movimentos vigorosos; ergueu um pouco o tecido do robe que ela usava ao fazer isso, puxando-a para si e a beijando apaixonadamente. A garota respondeu à altura, colocando suas mãos por baixo da túnica dele e descendo as unhas devagar ao longo das costas. Sabia que ele gostava disso; não sabia explicar, mas seu desejo só aumentava ao perceber o prazer tomando conta do corpo dele aos poucos.

Retirou a blusa dele com cuidado, logo alisando seu tronco definido, sentindo gominho por gominho sob seu toque. Languidamente, alcançou os ombros largos e em seguida acariciou o pescoço dele com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra alisava os longos cabelos, azulados de tão escuros.

O geminiano apreciou o ato, os afagos dela eram carinhosos e ao mesmo tempo, muito sensuais. Segurou a demarcada cintura, alisando dali até os quadris e voltando em seguida. Aproximou-se devagar e a beijou profundamente, alternando com beijos mais leves e suaves mordidas nos lábios. Nisso, passou a desatar o nó que prendia o robe, abrindo o mesmo e percebendo que ela estava usando uma roupa de banho.

- Parece que vai perder seu treino matinal... – ele sussurrou, fitando o maiô "tomara que caia" rosa escuro que ela usava.

- Não tem problema... – ela falava baixo, como quem diz um segredo – Podemos compensar com outro tipo de exercício...

- Tem certeza? – ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela – Se quiser, podemos dar um mergulho noturno mais tarde.

Thetis o encarou e riu, seus olhos de gata observando-o de cima a baixo, percebendo a já evidente excitação do rapaz; encostou seu nariz no tórax dele, passando a ponta do mesmo pela espádua larga, arrancando um suspiro e um gemido baixo dele, que acariciava seus cabelos e suas costas.

Ela o lambeu dos ombros até o pescoço para depois morder a orelha levemente, torturando-o aos poucos. Ele já a agarrava pelos quadris, descobrindo o laço que abria o maiô e o desfazendo sem cerimônia alguma. Thetis tremeu ao sentir a mão dele sobre seu seio, fazendo movimentos precisos e suaves na aréola que a deixavam completamente louca.

A escorpiana afastou-se um pouco dele e terminou ela mesma de despir seu traje de banho, revelando seu belo corpo aos olhos azuis escuros de Kanon; este traçou o contorno de sua cintura com as pontas dos dedos, devagar, sentindo os pêlos loiros da pele macia arrepiarem. Ele ajoelhou-se na frente dela, que estava sentada na mesa, e devido à sua grande estatura, nessa posição seu rosto ficava exatamente na altura que queria para começar a amá-la.

O grego fechou os olhos ao sentir a textura de um dos mamilos dela na boca, pressionando sua língua contra ele e chupando devagar, sua imaginação à toda ao visualizar o semblante de prazer de Thetis naquele momento; os gemidos dela vieram aos poucos, enchendo o ambiente e fazendo com que ele regozijasse de alegria ao lhe dar prazer. Deu a mesma atenção ao outro seio, contornando o umbigo da moça com um dos polegares, enquanto com o outro, alcançava seu ponto feminino mais secreto. Ela estremeceu sob o toque dele, agarrando seus cabelos e enlaçando o tronco do rapaz com as pernas; pelos mares, como era possível que ele a deixasse em tal estado de entrega? Logo ele, a pessoa mais improvável que poderia imaginar. Lembrou-se de como ele a provocara na primeira noite dos dois, trazendo à tona sua paixão não correspondida por Poseidon; riu internamente:

"Como é tolo... mal sabe ele que, desde aquela noite, meu corpo desejou apenas o toque dele, e minha mente só conseguia voltar àquela madrugada que passamos juntos..."

Thetis levantou o queixo do rapaz, encarando seus olhos azuis, turvos de prazer e de desejo, o que a fez gemer involuntariamente, puxando-o para cima novamente e retirando o que sobrava das roupas dele com urgência. Assim que terminou sua tarefa, admirou o corpo masculino em sua plenitude, e mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Pelos mares, como eu o quero! Preciso tê-lo, senti-lo, apertá-lo dentro de mim... ah!" – pensou ela, deixando a paixão tomar conta de si.

- Kanon... – gemeu – Me beije...

- A senhorita é quem manda... – ele tomou o queixo dela com suavidade, e a beijou.

Os lábios e línguas se movimentavam por vontade própria, e os dois se perderam no calor e no corpo um do outro, acariciando-se e provocando-se mutuamente com os dedos, com as mãos, e com a boca. Ambos gemiam e diziam palavras desconexas, rindo baixinho ao curtirem a cumplicidade que sentiam ao estar juntos.

Súbito, ele a pegou no colo e sentou-se na poltrona onde estava previamente, deixando que ela se acomodasse ao sentar sobre ele; levou uma mão à nuca da moça, trazendo-a para mais um beijo, antes de perguntar:

- Você está se cuidando? – foi direto ao assunto.

- Mas é claro. – ela respondeu. – Você está se precavendo?

Kanon apenas deu um sorriso maroto e ambíguo; desde que se deitara com a mulher sobre si, nunca mais tocara o corpo de nenhuma outra pessoa, mas ela não precisava saber disso. Confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, e cumpriu sua obrigação em proteger-se. Trouxe-a novamente para si, e sussurrou:

- Você é tão linda... minha sereia... – os olhos dele brilhavam.

Thetis não resistiu e o beijou, encaixando os corpos no processo; ambos gemeram alto, agarrando-se mutuamente, e começando a movimentar-se, lânguida e profundamente. Kanon apertava a cintura dela, guiando o balanço do corpo feminino que ele tanto desejava; ele também erguia o corpo, chocando-se contra ela, alternando movimentos mais curtos e rápidos com outros mais longos e lentos.

A dinamarquesa o agarrava pelo pescoço e costas, arranhando-o, mordendo-o, prendendo o tronco dele com suas pernas e apertando-o; intensificou seus movimentos contra ele, apertando sua musculatura e fazendo-o gemer. Ambas as respirações eram ofegantes e intensas, e ele passou a dizer o que sentia no momento no ouvido dela, fazendo-a corar e excitar-se ainda mais. Ela passou a ondular sobre ele, aumentando a profundidade de suas investidas, enquanto o beijava até perder o fôlego; Kanon já estava ficando mais do que louco, sentia que perderia o controle a qualquer momento, por isso resolveu inverter a situação a seu favor. Fez com que Thetis parasse o que estava fazendo, e a colocou de costas para ele, sentada em seu colo.

A moça ficou confusa, mas logo era invadida por ele novamente, e ele ia bem devagar, mordendo sua orelha e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro; ela sentiu quando ele alcançou a junção entre suas pernas com os dedos, acariciando o botão mais sensível de sua intimidade.

- AH! Kanon! Isso é covardia! – ela derreteu-se, enquanto ele começava a se mover mais rápido, ao mesmo tempo em que a tocava.

- Não, minha sereia... – a voz dele era suave e sensual – Isso é o paraíso...

E assim recomeçava a tortura verbal do rapaz sobre a loira em seu colo. Ele gemia, lambia e mordia a orelha dela enquanto sussurrava palavras de encorajamento aos movimentos que ela fazia sobre si, além de elogiar sua beleza e feminilidade, e enfatizar o quão louco ele ficava ao fazer amor com ela. Expressava suas fantasias, suas vontades, e a incentivava a ir mais fundo, mais rápido, enquanto sua mão ainda trabalhava no ponto sensível da garota, rápida e freneticamente.

Ambos gemiam, gritavam e se afundavam nas crescentes ondas de prazer que se formavam. Thetis beijou a boca dele sobre seu ombro, apoiou as mãos nos braços da poltrona e aumentou a profundidade e velocidade de suas investidas; ele segurou os quadris dela com força, ajudando-a nos movimentos, cada vez mais fluidos, espontâneos e profundos, até que ambos foram dominados por um prazer imenso, que os arrastou a uma queda gradual de consciência, ao mesmo tempo ampliando-a e intensificando os espasmos que tomavam seus corpos de assalto.

Ela gritava o nome dele a plenos pulmões, arranhando os braços e ombros de Kanon como podia; ele sentia-se contrair e relaxar, derramando a semente de seu prazer com um rouco gemido de alívio, o qual consistia no nome dela. Abraçou-a, respirando fundo e cobrindo o pescoço dela de beijos. Thetis tinha a respiração pesada, estava esgotada, mas muito feliz e satisfeita.

Ela o espiou sobre seu ombro, e riu ao ver a cara de fascínio e satisfação do rapaz; encostou-se no tórax dele e fechou os olhos, deixando que o ritmo acelerado dos corações de ambos se unificasse, acalentando-os e embalando-os depois daquele ato. Estava quase dormindo, quando o ouviu chamá-la:

- Minha sereia, que acha de sairmos daqui? Você precisa descansar. – a voz dele era carinhosa.

- Somente eu? – ela riu, baixinho – Está bem, vamos até o meu quarto...

- Vamos deixar a sala desse jeito? – ele perguntou, incrédulo, enquanto ela se levantava do colo dele.

- Ué, qual o problema? Ou o grande Kanon de Dragão Marinho, também conhecido como o Segundo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, tem medo de ser descoberto? – ela brincou.

- Certamente não. – ele ficou sério ao se ajeitar e recompor – Na realidade, não quero vir a prejudicá-la.

Thetis sorriu para ele, e pegou sua mão, fazendo um carinho nela. O encarou profundamente, e disse, confiante:

- Eu não tenho vergonha de você, da nossa diferença de idade ou do que fazemos juntos. Isso não diz respeito a mais ninguém. Ainda mais porque não sou uma das amazonas de Athena. Tudo bem assim?

Kanon estava sem palavras. Mais uma vez, ela o surpreendera; balançou a cabeça enquanto ela o levava até seu quarto, ambos andando nus pela casa. Nesse momento, o cavaleiro teve certeza que aquela mulher tinha muito potencial para ser sua companheira ideal.

* * *

><p>Shaka de Virgem encontrava-se na área privativa de sua Casa, meditando e jejuando. Seu cosmo se expandia à medida que aumentava sua concentração, mas logo sua atenção era perturbada por seus pensamentos, o que se tornara recorrente desde a discussão que tivera com Saga de Gêmeos há uns dias atrás.<p>

Ele não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado; continuava cuidando de seus outros discípulos, mas ao notar que Maia nunca mais voltara a falar com ele desde o treino na arena do Coliseu, sentiu-se estranhamente sentido: Sua razão e lógica diziam que fizera o certo ao forçá-la a mostrar seus alter egos. Afinal, como esperavam que ajudasse a aspirante à Armadura de Gêmeos a reconhecer suas fraquezas mentais e espirituais, impedindo que fosse corrompida por alguma parte maligna de sua mente?

"Saga, aquele hipócrita, ele mesmo sofreu com o resultado de sua dupla personalidade... e Maia não tem um, mas DOIS alteregos! Era minha obrigação saber o que eles são capazes de fazer e como podem influenciá-la!" – pensava o virginiano, tenso.

As memórias daquela manhã de treino passaram por sua mente, e focaram-se na atuação da Amazona de Plêiades durante a luta com Camus; Shaka notou que ela não queria machucar o aquariano, apenas revelando suas verdadeiras habilidades quando se sentiu encurralada pelos poderes glaciais do francês, e pela privação de sentidos à qual ele mesmo a submetera.

"Pelo menos ficou claro que ela não tem obsessão pelo poder, e também não é arbitrária; ela estava na mente do homem mais reservado do Santuário e não teve intenção de desvendar o inconsciente dele! O que de certo modo, é muito bom, ela respeita as pessoas." – Shaka montava um quebra-cabeça interno.

De repente deu uma risada breve e irônica, relaxando e diminuindo seu cosmo; desistiu de meditar, sua alma e mente estavam perturbadas e nem o jejum de dois dias o estava ajudando a manter o foco. Passou a mão pelo rosto, enxugando o suor que se acumulara na testa ao forçar sua concentração, e demorou-se um pouco nas pálpebras fechadas, massageando-as. A voz de Saga veio à sua mente:

"_Para o homem mais próximo de Deus, você precisa aprender a respeitar os seres humanos que deveria defender. Você me decepcionou, Shaka."_

Sim, ele deveria aprender a ler melhor as pessoas não apenas em batalha, mas em seu cotidiano; evitando problemas, constrangimentos e situações como a que ele mesmo criara. Afastou-se de tudo e de todos desde aquele dia, não por receio das consequências de seus atos ou da reação dos outros, mas porque de certo modo tinha vergonha de como agira, e precisava repensar tudo o que havia acontecido.

Despertou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir passos na entrada do Templo de Virgem; espantou-se ao ver a figura da Amazona de Cassiopéia se aproximando, com passos decididos e fortes. Admirou a persistência da garota; ele a testara e fizera de tudo para mostrar um de seus piores lados para ela – o crítico – e mesmo assim ela não desistira de cumprir seu castigo ao cuidar do Jardim das Árvores Gêmeas.

O indiano deu um leve sorriso. Fazia pouco tempo que ela frequentava seu templo, quatro vezes por semana, mas o jardim adaptara-se à alma dela quase que instantaneamente. Não gostara de vê-la se balançando nas árvores sagradas, mas a pureza de intenção e pensamento dela no momento nutrira as mesmas tão profundamente que quando meditara embaixo delas depois, ele pôde sentir toda a paz, segurança e liberdade que ela mesma sentira naqueles poucos minutos em que ficara ali. Uma sensação mágica; e todos os dias que ela vinha, cumpria o trato de cuidar bem do jardim, falando com as plantas, com as árvores, regando-as, lendo histórias de livros e poesias, contando suas lembranças, experiências. Muitas vezes, ouvira a risada clara e limpa dela enquanto meditava no Templo com uma de suas pupilas; e isso trazia à Sexta Casa uma vibração diferente, como se ali realmente pudesse haver algo mais que somente calma.

Para Shaka, aquilo era totalmente surreal, tanto ou mais que as ilusões que criava para confundir aqueles que pudessem invadir seu templo. Curiosamente, desde que voltara à vida não retirara mais as ilusões da área comum, onde qualquer pessoa que ali entrasse pudesse ser surpreendida por elas.

"Eu mantive meus próprios aliados afastados o tempo todo... não estamos em guerra, então por que eu continuo fazendo isso?" – ele ponderou, enquanto levantava-se e caminhava ao encontro de Ísis.

Parou em frente a ela no corredor principal, que levava à área privativa, mas devido à máscara não percebeu que ela estava distraída. Ísis repassava seu plano em sua mente: primeiro cumpriria suas obrigações, depois se divertiria; estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não percebeu o loiro à sua frente, parando de andar apenas ao esbarrar com um peitoral forte e semicoberto pelo sári que ele usava.

A garota encarou o tórax do loiro, que para evitar que a mesma caísse a segurou pelas costas junto a si; Ísis sentiu-se corar, até que ouviu a voz dele:

- Você está bem, Cassiopéia? – a voz mostrava certa preocupação.

- S-Sim, senhor Shaka. E por favor, me chame de Ísis, sinto-me uma estranha quando não me chamam pelo meu nome. – ela se recompôs.

- Certo, Ísis. – ele a ajudou a estabilizar o corpo – Vamos até o jardim? As árvores sagradas estão sentindo sua falta.

"Somente elas?" – a garota pensou, logo balançando a cabeça em negativa – "Mas que porcaria de pensamento foi esse?"

Logo entravam no Jardim das Árvores Gêmeas, e ela deixou a pequena bolsa que carregava na grama, retirando um livro dela e sentando-se embaixo das árvores. Ele a fitava de olhos fechados, o que fez com que a amazona perguntasse:

- Hum... está tudo bem, senhor Shaka?

- Ah, sim! – ele parecia sair de um transe – Voltarei para minha meditação, se precisar de algo, basta me chamar pelo cosmo.

Com isso ele saiu, e ela pôde refletir melhor:

"Ele parecia meio abatido... será que devo prosseguir com meus planos? Eu não sei... vou esperar mais um pouco e conforme for, eu colocarei minhas ideias em prática!"

Ao voltar para o corredor principal, Shaka passou a refletir na aura da Amazona de Cassiopéia: ela parecia um pouco tensa, como se houvesse um conflito acontecendo em seu interior; conversaria com ela sobre isso depois, quem sabe não poderia ajudá-la? Nisso, o Cavaleiro de Virgem percebeu que alguém entrava em sua Casa; sorriu ao ver a conhecida figura de Afrodite de Peixes:

- Ora, não esperava sua visita, Afrodite! Como vai? – o virginiano foi até o seu amigo.

- Eu estou bem, Shaka, mas estou preocupado com você, simplesmente não saiu mais desse templo! O que está havendo? – o pisciano colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do outro.

- Não é nada, apenas estou tentando retomar a concentração – ele disse, um pouco desconfiado – não precisa se preocupar comigo.

- Mesmo? Soube que Saga veio até aqui e foi bem duro com você. Tudo por causa da Maia, não é?

Shaka não soube bem o que responder, mas sabia que tinha que ser cuidadoso ao conversar com o Cavaleiro de Peixes. Afrodite não tocaria nesse assunto à toa, e por mais consternado que ele parecesse, o indiano sentia que havia algo estranho ali.

- Acredito que sim, mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu fiz o que era necessário em relação à Amazona de Plêiades. E ela é minha discípula, ele não tinha o direito de simplesmente tomar a tutela dela de mim, considerando que a própria Athena me designou para ser mestre dela.

- Entendo. Por que não vai falar com ela então? A moça está chateada pela atual condição da situação entre vocês, acredite.

Shaka pareceu ponderar a situação. Mas o que Afrodite tinha a ver com isso? Que interesse ele poderia ter nessa história? Resolveu questionar:

- Pode ser, mas por que você está me contando isso, Afrodite? – foi direto.

O sueco deu um meio sorriso, para então dizer:

- Só gostaria que essa situação constrangedora acabasse. E algo me diz que Saga de Gêmeos está mais envolvido por aquela moça do que quer aparentar.

- Como assim? Está dizendo que... – o indiano relutou.

- Não tenho certeza, mas da minha Casa, sempre vejo quando ele vai recebê-la pessoalmente na entrada do Décimo Terceiro Templo, ou quando a escolta até ali para vê-la ir embora.

Shaka fez uma cara de desgosto, se esses eram os reais motivos de Saga para afastá-lo de _sua_ discípula então ele deveria fazer alguma coisa; mas isso implicaria em pedir desculpas a ela e voltar atrás em suas resoluções.

- Bem, não posso fazer nada no momento, Afrodite. Mesmo se eu quisesse. – falou, com ar superior.

- Uma pena, meu caro amigo. Bem, vou voltar aos meus afazeres, com licença.

Com isso, o sueco foi embora, e Shaka voltou à sua meditação. Respirou fundo e concentrou-se, estava finalmente começando a elevar seu cosmo, quando foi interrompido pelo som de uma música muito alta. O virginiano levantou-se, surpreso; na realidade a música estava altíssima, e parecia que vinha de seu próprio templo.

"Mas isso é impossível, a não ser que..." – apressou-se até o Jardim das Árvores Gêmeas.

Lá chegando, quase abriu os olhos ao ver Ísis de Cassiopéia dançando animadamente na grama, bem embaixo das árvores sagradas, e cantando a plenos pulmões:

- 'Cause everybody is living in a material world, and I, I'm a material girl! You know that we are living in a material world, and I, I'M A MATERIAL GIRL! _(1)_ - a jovem ria ao final do refrão.

Shaka sentiu seu coração faltar uma batida; a moça usava um macacão jeans estilo jardineira curto, e toda vez que ela se mexia, o short do mesmo parecia subir. Ela estava claramente se divertindo, mas aquela música alta, e com_ aquele_ refrão totalmente conivente com o materialismo do mundo atual, tiravam a toda a harmonia de seu sagrado jardim.

Andou a passos largos até onde ela estava, abriu o pequeno toca-fitas portátil que ela levara até ali, e retirou a fita cassete _(2)_. Ísis parou de dançar e cantar imediatamente, e disse, fingindo indignação:

- Ah, por que você tirou a música? Saiba que estava divertido!

- Mocinha, como você pensou que ao trazer as músicas dessa tal de Madonna – ele leu o nome da cantora na fita – para este jardim poderia ajudar a manter a harmonia daqui? Diga-me, o que você tem na cabeça?

- Ah, esqueci que você não gosta de se divertir. Que prefere se isolar do mundo e se fazer de vítima ao invés de admitir que errou feio com alguém, mesmo essa pessoa sendo a sua própria discípula! – ela o acusou diretamente.

Shaka abriu os olhos em um ímpeto, e com isso liberou seu cosmo; antes que pudesse evitar, a amazona a sua frente foi empurrada até uma das árvores com a força da energia liberada. Ele foi até ela, abaixando-se ao seu lado para ver se ela estava bem. Mas antes que tocasse na garota, ela segurou sua mão, dizendo:

- Será que você não consegue perceber? Essa sua teimosia, orgulho e criticismo só atrapalham a você mesmo... não se trata da Maia, de mim ou de qualquer pessoa... mas de você mesmo...

- Por que está me dizendo isso? – ele a encarava de perto – Do que você sabe?

- E-Eu – ela sentiu-se intimidada pelo poder que via nos olhos dele – ouvi sua discussão com o senhor Saga, e sua conversa com o senhor Afrodite. Não foi por mal, mas...

- Ah – ele a interrompeu – agora se tornou uma garota bisbilhoteira, senhorita Ísis?

- Não, Shaka. – ela fez questão de chamá-lo apenas pelo nome – Na realidade, eu estou tentando te ajudar, mas se você é tão tirano que não consegue perceber o mal que faz a si mesmo e aos outros, eu vou embora agora mesmo, e não piso mais aqui.

- Não faria isso, você tem um castigo a cumprir! Aliás, é esse comportamento que faz com que você seja punida! – ele disse, indignado.

- Não, é esse comportamento que me faz ser eu mesma. Pense nisso, ou prefere se prender em seus próprios erros para sempre? – ela colocou a bolsa no ombro, e fez menção de sair.

- Você não sabe nada a meu respeito! Não me conhece direito! – ele disse.

- Você nunca me deu oportunidade para isso. – havia certa tristeza na voz dela – Adeus, não irei importuná-lo mais.

Com isso, a Amazona de Cassiopéia saiu correndo da Sexta Casa, mas ao invés do orgulho que pensou que sentiria ao dar uma lição no poderoso Shaka de Virgem, seu coração doía, e ela sentia vontade de chorar. Mas nem ela mesma sabia o motivo disso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas:<em>**

_(1) Trechinho de "Material Girl" da Madonna, que a Ísis cantou em um local tão espiritual, só para provocar o Shaka._

_(2) Fita cassete, sim, pois esta fic se passa nos anos 80, portanto, nada de CDs na época. _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Masami Kurumada!_

_Novamente, agradeço muito à Human Being pela betagem dessa fic!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 8 - TO BE BETTER<strong>_

* * *

><p>Maia saíra do Salão do Grande Mestre após mais um treino de xadrez com Aster de Altar e agora se dirigia até a biblioteca do Santuário para continuar suas pesquisas. Adentrou o local e foi saudada por Danae, seguindo o caminho até o salão principal de leitura.<p>

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao vê-lo ali, em uma das mesas, compenetrado no que lia. Pensou em passar direto, sentia que ele estava meio distante em relação a ela desde que lutaram na arena e ela entrara na mente dele, mesmo que somente para se defender. Pelo visto ele não gostara do ocorrido, pois desde então, mal se encontravam ou conversavam.

Subiu direto a escada que dava para um pequeno mezanino com mesas individuais de leitura, bem menores que as do andar de baixo. Sentou-se junto à mesa onde estavam todos os livros que usava no momento, e suas inúmeras anotações. Curiosamente, dali ela podia enxergar perfeitamente a figura do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário, o qual aparentemente não se dera conta da presença dela na biblioteca.

"Afinal de contas, por que raios ele chama tanto minha atenção? E por que eu sinto uma vontade imensa de conversar com ele por horas, saber mais ao seu respeito, e eu me sinto esquisita desse jeito? Isso é ridículo! E ele é um Cavaleiro de Ouro! O futuro Grande Mestre de Aquário!" – ela se reprimia por dentro.

"_Ele ainda é humano"_ – dizia Attargatis, em seu interior – _"Feito de carne e osso. E que carne, hein? Hehehehehe!"_

"_Attargatis, deixe-a em paz! Não é para isso que viemos até aqui!"_ – ralhou Bella com sua companheira.

"_Parem as duas, eu quero me concentrar!"-_ pensou a Amazona de Plêiades, ao abrir um livro e entregar-se às suas pesquisas.

Passou-se um tempo e volta e meia ela espiava o andar de baixo, reparando no perfil de Camus; descobriu que ele fazia um leve biquinho ao concentrar-se na leitura, suavizando um pouco o rosto geralmente inexpressivo. As sobrancelhas permaneciam arqueadas, e ela descobriu que achava isso um charme na figura masculina dele.

Balançou a cabeça em negativa, e passou a anotar algumas coisas, quando percebeu uma referência nova que precisava. Levantou-se e desceu a escada, passando pela mesa onde ele estava ao se dirigir às estantes de livros.

- Boa tarde, senhorita Maia. – a voz grave lhe atingiu os ouvidos.

- Boa tarde, senhor Camus. Mas pode me chamar somente de Maia, sinto-me mais à vontade assim.

- Maia. – ele disse, como se avaliasse o som do nome dela saindo de seus lábios – Como você está?

- Bem, obrigada, e o senhor?

- Muito bem, obrigado. O que você tanto pesquisa ali em cima? – ele apontou para a mesa onde ela estava minutos antes.

- Eu... estou pesquisando sobre as características da Armadura de Gêmeos, e o que preciso saber para me tornar... o senhor sabe... a futura portadora dela.

- Pois bem, acredita que pode aprender mais sobre isso aqui do que na arena? – o sorriso dele era discreto e desafiador.

- Não – ela tinha vontade de rir – mas para chegar à prática, devo analisar a teoria... e todas as minhas possibilidades também, não concorda?

- De certo modo você está certa. Mas deve voltar a praticar com Shaka, sabe disso, não?

- Eu sei. Mas o mestre Saga quer que ele me peça desculpas antes. – ela falou em tom desanimado.

Camus deu uma leve risada, e disse:

- Vai soar meio rude o que vou dizer – ele arqueou a sobrancelha – mas Shaka é orgulhoso demais para pedir desculpas a qualquer pessoa. E creio que Saga não é a pessoa mais indicada para treiná-la.

- Realmente? – ela se aproximou dele – E por que não?

Ele se remexeu na cadeira, um pouco incomodado, e a fitou diretamente:

- Sei que ele se redimiu de todos os seus erros e admiro muito seu comprometimento com Athena e o Santuário, mas não sei se ele tem a estabilidade necessária para assumir a tutela de uma amazona com os poderes cósmicos que você tem.

- O senhor se refere a entrar na mente alheia em combate, ou... da outra coisa?

- Falo da outra coisa. Saga teria muitos conselhos a lhe dar, mas não teria como prepará-la para lidar com isso apropriadamente. Ele mesmo passou por um treinamento específico com Shaka para sempre manter o controle sobre o outro lado dele... se é que você me entende.

- Compreendo, senhor Camus, e agradeço pela sua preocupação. Vou tentar encontrar alguma solução.

- Acredito que sim, Maia. – ele deu um meio sorriso – Agora, se me dá licença, preciso ir.

- Errrr... senhor Camus, o senhor está chateado pelo que aconteceu aquele dia? Sabe, eu ter entrado em sua mente...

Ele levantou-se e a encarou, o rosto inexpressivo. Parecia considerar a pergunta dela; Maia nunca ficara tão ansiosa em receber a resposta de uma pergunta.

- Claro que não, você estava apenas se defendendo. Mas são águas passadas, vamos deixar isso para lá, está bem?

Ela concordou e sorriu por baixo da máscara; o cavaleiro despediu-se, e ela foi atrás do livro que precisava, inexplicavelmente feliz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enquanto isso...<strong>_

Nesse meio tempo, Saga despedia-se de Aiolos na entrada do Salão do Grande Mestre, e estava voltando para sua sala, quando ouviu uma voz bem conhecida atrás de si:

- Boa tarde!

- Boa tarde, Kanon. – o Grande Mestre voltou-se para encarar seu gêmeo – Só agora que você chegou ao Santuário?

- Não, claro que não. Cheguei faz um tempinho, mas passei no Templo de Gêmeos para deixar minhas coisas por lá, tomar um banho, você sabe.

- Sei. – disse Saga, com um sorriso sarcástico – Não minta para mim, alguns soldados me disseram que viram você chegando há algumas horas atrás...

Kanon bufou, e seguiu o irmão até o salão principal, onde Saga sentou-se em um dos degraus que levavam ao antigo trono de Grande Mestre; Kanon ficou em pé diante dele, e disse:

- Por que não se senta ali?

- Você sabe muito bem o motivo. Eu jurei nunca mais me sentar naquele trono. – disse Saga, contrariado.

- Não era você quem estava ali, mas sim o Ares. Você sabe bem disso. Quando finalmente irá se perdoar?

- Você já se perdoou, Kanon? – o semblante do primeiro Cavaleiro de Gêmeos era irônico.

- Sinceramente? Já. Passei pelo julgamento de Milo de Escorpião, e com isso ganhei o direito de usar esta armadura que está em seu corpo. E mais: se você ou eu não fôssemos dignos de usá-la, ela não teria aceitado nenhum dos dois. Sabe como as armaduras se negam a servir a portadores escusos.

- Tem razão. Mas sabe, nunca ser eu mesmo foi tão difícil. – o mais velho suspirou.

- Acho que você se preocupa muito por pouco; alguma vez ele voltou a se manifestar? – o semblante do mais novo era sério.

- Não, nunca mais, graças à Athena. E ao Shaka. Ele me guiou dentro da minha própria mente e me ajudou a aprisionar o que restava do Ares.

- Quando nos enfrentamos durante a Guerra Santa, e você, Camus, Shura, Afrodite e Máscara fizeram aquele teatrinho todo, você já tinha eliminado quase todos os vestígios do Ares em sua personalidade.

- Pois é, Kanon. Sei que após a queda do Muro das Lamentações, minha ressurreição e tratamento, tudo está bem. Mas ainda tenho um pouco de receio de mim mesmo.

- Esta acaba se tornando sua maior fraqueza, e uma brecha. E brechas servem para serem aproveitadas pelo inimigo. Se necessário, fale com Shaka. – Kanon colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro do gêmeo.

- Agradeço a preocupação – Saga colocou a mão sobre a do irmão – mas no momento, eu e Shaka temos uma pequena... controvérsia.

- Saga, por acaso está falando de Maia, a Amazona de Prata de Plêiades? Fiquei sabendo da situação, e...

- E quem foi a sua fonte? Por acaso seria a senhorita Thetis de Sereia?

Kanon suspirou fundo. Às vezes, era meio difícil conversar com Saga, mas precisava ter paciência com o irmão gêmeo.

- Sim, foi a Thetis quem me disse, quando conversei com ela mais cedo.

- Hah – zombou Saga – algo me diz que vocês fizeram bem mais do que somente conversar...

- E se for isso mesmo, Saga, o que você tem a ver com isso? – Kanon encarou o irmão, sério.

- Você está louco, seu irresponsável? Além de ser a emissária do Deus dos mares, ela é uma garota de 18 anos, sendo você um homem de 31!

- Não vejo problema, irmão. - Kanon acentuou a ironia em sua voz na última palavra.

- Não vê? Como assim não vê? Ela é uma menina perto de você! Fora que isso pode causar uma crise diplomática!

- Ah, deixa de exagero.

- Exagero não! Aliás, agora me diga, para quê isso? O que é que você está tramando?

- E por que é que eu tenho que estar tramando alguma coisa para estar com ela? - Kanon colocou a mão na cintura, parecendo genuinamente irritado.

- Porque você é um homem, e ela é uma menina que pode não saber no que está se metendo!

- Saga, ela é madura o suficiente para saber o que está fazendo! Eu não a forcei a nada! O que é isso, então eu não posso estar com uma pessoa de quem eu goste?

O mais velho dos gêmeos arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Seguramente isso foi o mais próximo que já vira o irmão de admitir gostar de alguém sem outros interesses envolvidos - algo que ele não o julgava capaz.

- Escute aqui, eu não quero escândalos referentes a essa situação! A reputação do Santuário está em jogo, e não se esqueça que ainda temos que descobrir quem a atacou!

- Ah, mas não se preocupe. Nós vamos descobrir, todos estão trabalhando para isso! A propósito, sobre essa tal reputação, você deve estar mais queimado que eu!

- Como é? Do que está falando? – Saga parecia confuso.

- Todos estão falando do mal estar que você impôs entre Maia e Shaka, e que assumiu pessoalmente a tutela da garota, mesmo Athena a colocando sob os cuidados do nosso amigo indiano!

- E você acha certo o que ele fez? Shaka é um cavaleiro com poderes tão grandes quanto os meus; ele não precisava agir daquele modo! Ela estava lutando contra Camus, privada de todos os sentidos!

- Entendo sua indignação – Kanon suspirou fundo – ainda mais ela sendo uma das aspirantes à Armadura de Gêmeos. Mas isso faz com que você esteja treinando quatro discípulos, e ainda exercendo a função de Grande Mestre...

- Por acaso está insinuando que estou agindo somente pelo orgulho? – Saga olhou atravessado para o gêmeo mais novo.

- Não. Mas se acha que meu relacionamento com Thetis pode escandalizar o Santuário, saiba que o que andam falando de você e da Maia tem o mesmo potencial... se não maior.

- Pouco me importa o que digam. Apenas quero que Shaka aprenda alguns limites. E sobre a Amazona de Plêiades, confesso que simpatizei com ela sim; é divertida, inteligente, irônica, gostei dela.

- Ela tem apenas 18 anos, e você é um homem de 31. – Kanon riu, sarcástico. - Ela pode não saber no que está se metendo...

- Eu realmente não posso conversar nada íntimo com você, não? – reclamou Saga.

- Estou brincando, não resisti. E realmente não me importo, se você estiver gostando da garota de fato. Eu tive a chance de conhecê-la, é uma boa moça. Só não vá fazer besteira.

- Eu evito fazer esse tipo de coisa há muito tempo. - Saga fez um muxoxo. - Mas você está certo, devo parar de fazer penitência por pecados pelos quais já paguei.

Kanon sorriu e ajudou o irmão a se levantar; colocou a mão no ombro de Saga, o qual fez o mesmo com seu gêmeo, e ambos acenaram com a cabeça, um para o outro. Nisso, Camus de Aquário entrou no salão, carregando algumas pastas:

- Boa tarde. – ele cumprimentou os gêmeos - Saga, eu trouxe aqueles registros que me pediu para analisar mais cedo.

- Tudo bem, Camus. Depois continuamos essa conversa, Kanon! – o mais velho afastou-se, levando o Cavaleiro de Aquário consigo.

O gêmeo mais novo os observou ao longe, e apenas sorriu de lado ao pensar na situação toda.

* * *

><p>Durante a noite, após o jantar, duas amazonas se dirigiram ao mirante na parte leste do Santuário. Uma delas era a Amazona de Prata de Cães de Caça, e a outra, a Amazona de Prata de Centauro.<p>

- Ruby, você deveria largar de ser boba, sabia? – Keira chamava a atenção da amiga.

- Você não é a primeira pessoa a me dizer isso. Mas eu estou bem, de verdade, Keira. Vocês realmente deveriam parar de me perturbar com isso.

- Eu fico preocupada com essa sua paixonite pelo senhor Aiolos; sério, da última vez que saímos, você nem quis conversar com aquele rapaz que estava tentando chamar sua atenção!

- Justamente porque ele não conseguiu seu intento. Eu estou bem em relação a essas coisas, já me diverti demais! Deixe-me curtir em paz o que sinto pelo Aiolos! – a jovem aproveitou sua raiva no momento para liberar bolas de fogo pelas mãos, com o cosmo.

- Amiga, meu medo é que você deixe de gostar de alguém de verdade por essa ilusão. – a aquariana explicou.

- Não é uma ilusão, eu gosto mesmo dele. Por que é tão difícil acreditar nisso, Keira? Eu realmente gosto dele.

A irlandesa sorriu, sabia da sinceridade dos sentimentos da australiana pelo Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário, mas tinha seu ceticismo quanto a isso. Resolveu provocar Ruby:

- Por exemplo, eu estou tentando dar um jeito no que sinto pelo Cavaleiro de Aquário; não quero mais ficar me prendendo ao que não serve para mim.

- Mas você sempre joga charme para ele quando pode! Sua falsa! – brincou a ariana, cutucando a amiga e tirando uma gargalhada dela.

- Ah... é inevitável... culpa daquele jeito sério dele! – Keira lutava para não rir ao falar.

- Você só quer brincar com o senhor Camus, né? – Ruby fez uma careta por baixo da máscara – Ele não parece homem para isso.

- Querida, ele ainda é um homem. Vou jogando meu charme... até ele cair, eu vou brincando com quem eu quiser. – a morena deu uma piscadela por baixo da máscara.

- Sei. Ih, já tem gente lá no mirante! – a australiana comentou.

- Ísis, que você está fazendo aí sozinha, menina? – perguntou Keira, afastando os cabelos cacheados do rosto.

- Nada, só pensando. – a egípcia parecia melancólica – Na verdade, eu já estava de saída...

- Não precisa sair só porque chegamos. – disse Ruby – Não queremos interromper suas reflexões, podemos ficar quietas em algum canto. Ou você quer conversar?

Ísis sorriu, Ruby de Centauro era uma pessoa muito solícita e muito simpática, mas ela não se sentia pronta para conversar com ninguém sobre o que quer que fosse; muito menos sobre o que a estava incomodando.

- Não, obrigada, Ruby. Na verdade, acho que eu já vou para casa, e...

- Ísis, será que você pode vir comigo um pouco? – Anya de Taça chegava, com uma postura cansada.

Keira percebeu o estado da amiga e foi ajudá-la; Anya pegou Ísis pela mão, e disse:

- Por favor, eu não sei mais o que fazer, acho que a única que pode me ajudar aqui é você.

- Está bem. Keira, pode deixar que eu levo a Anya. Vou cuidar dela, não se preocupe. – disse a Amazona de Cassiopéia.

- Certo, eu vou até a enfermaria pedir um leito para ela. Espere-me aqui, Ruby, eu já volto! – com isso, Keira de Cães de Caça saiu correndo.

- Vou com a Anya, até mais, Ruby! – disse Ísis, saindo dali com a Amazona de Taça apoiada em seu ombro.

"Mas é tanta confusão nesse Santuário... ai ai... eu ficarei observando as minhas estrelas... para relaxar a mente..." – ela pensava.

A Amazona de Centauro encostou-se em uma pilastra, sentando-se no chão em uma postura relaxada, e passou a observar o céu, brincando com o fogo que seu cosmo gerava em suas mãos. Estava bem distraída, quando ouviu:

- Dizem que é perigoso brincar com fogo. – disse Aiolos de Sagitário, entrando no pequeno templo do mirante e sentando-se ao lado dela no chão.

Ele tinha os cabelos castanhos úmidos, usava uma regata preta e calças jeans, além de munhequeiras e sua costumeira faixa vermelha na testa. Sorriu para ela, e disse:

- Eu gostaria de ter poderes cósmicos assim, que mexem com elementos da natureza. Dizem que o cosmo é espiritual, mas é muito interessante quando é possível manipulá-lo assim. – ele estendeu os dedos até a chama que se formava na palma da mão dela.

- Eu gosto dos poderes que tenho. – ela disse – Mas você tem um cosmo magnífico, vide os golpes que desenvolveu.

- Sim, tenho consciência disso. Mas a grama do vizinho é sempre mais verde, não é? – ele riu.

Ruby acompanhou a risada dele, e voltou a olhar para o céu. Surpreendeu-se quando ele aproximou-se mais, e passou a mostrar suas constelações preferidas para ela, contando os mitos por trás delas; ela entrou na conversa facilmente, pois era um assunto que apreciava. E assim com toda a naturalidade possível, os dois foram descobrindo, aos poucos, que gostavam muito da companhia um do outro.

Os dois estavam tão absortos em sua conversa e em si mesmos, que nem repararam no retorno de Keira, a qual apenas sorriu maliciosamente, e foi assobiando até a sua casa, pensando em seus afazeres, e em determinado aquariano.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nesse meio tempo...<strong>_

Ísis conduziu Anya até o lago em que a Amazona de Taça sempre treinava, a pedido da mesma; estava preocupada com o estado da amiga, ela parecia mais fatigada que no dia anterior. As duas sentaram-se na margem do mesmo, e Ísis perguntou:

- Anya, por que viemos até aqui? Sua islandesa maluca, nós deveríamos ir até a enfermaria! A Keira ficou de reservar um leito para você, e...

- Cassiopéia – ela ouviu a voz masculina – ou melhor, Ísis, eu pedi para ela lhe trazer até aqui.

Ísis deixou a ruiva deitada no chão, e foi em direção àquela voz. Qual não foi seu espanto ao ver Shaka de Virgem ali, sentado na grama, com o sári parcialmente desatado, os longos cabelos loiros espalhados, e um semblante profundamente abatido. Apesar do que fizera, abalou-se com o que viu, e foi até ele:

- Shaka, você está bem? – corou, ao ver o estado quase seminu dele.

- Eu estou um pouco esgotado. Meu corpo está meditando na Casa de Virgem, você está vendo a minha projeção astral. Quem está aqui falando com você é meu espírito. – ele disse, em tom de voz baixo.

- Eu não posso tocar em você? – ela experimentou fazê-lo, e sua mão passou através dele.

- Não. Escute, desculpe-me por isto, mas sabia que você não viria até o Templo de Virgem, por isso estou aqui. Estou muito fraco pelo jejum, então vim nessa forma.

- Compreendo – um bolo se formou na garganta dela – mas por que quer falar comigo?

- Sobre esta tarde... – ele começou – eu quero dizer que você está certa. Eu não quero continuar errando. Por isso, eu gostaria que você me ajudasse.

- Eu... – ela não sabia o que dizer – Eu não te odeio, Shaka. Só queria te ajudar. Você sabe disso, não é? Sei que você pode ler a minha alma.

- Sim, mas ando lendo muito pouco as pessoas como realmente são. Você estava certa. Por isso eu quero que você me ajude. – ele era enfático.

- Mas, ajudá-lo com o quê? – ela estava confusa e curiosa ao mesmo tempo.

- A ser uma pessoa melhor. – ele sorriu, com os olhos fechados. – Me ajude a entender meu lado humano, Ísis de Cassiopéia. Claro, se você assim o quiser.

A garota estava sem palavras. Ele, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem, pedindo a ajuda dela para ser uma pessoa melhor? Se ela mesma não estivesse presenciando isso, diria que era a maior mentira já inventada em todo o século.

- B-Bem – ela começou – eu... eu te ajudo, mas o que devo fazer?

- Primeiramente, volte à minha Casa amanhã. Aí poderemos conversar melhor sobre isso, está bem? – a voz dele era suave.

- S-Sim. E o que a Anya tem a ver com isso tudo? – ela perguntou, curiosa, apontando para a Amazona de Prata de Taça.

- Anya é sua amiga, uma boa pessoa, e pedi ajuda para ela. Apenas isso.

- Sei. – Ísis sentia que havia algo mais ali – Tudo bem, amanhã irei até a Sexta Casa após o meu treino.

- Obrigado. – ele disse – Agora preciso sair do estado contemplativo, meu corpo está muito cansado.

- E, Shaka... por favor, coma alguma coisa. – ela sorriu por baixo da máscara – Não tem como você querer ser uma pessoa melhor se estiver fraco demais para isso.

A figura do virginiano deu um leve sorriso, e despediu-se:

- Boa noite, Ísis. Por favor, tome conta de Anya para mim. – com isso sua projeção se desvaneceu.

A Amazona de Cassiopéia foi até a amiga e ajudou-a se levantar, e antes de seguir caminho até a enfermaria, sussurrou ao vento, em direção às Doze Casas:

- Boa noite, Shaka... até amanhã. – ela tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

Chegando ao acesso às escadarias, as duas encontraram-se com Milo de Escorpião, que, assustado com o atual estado da amazona de Prata, perguntou:

- Ísis, o que está acontecendo com a Anya? Você tem alguma ideia do que seja?

- Eu não faço a mínima ideia, senhor Milo, mas a Keira de Cães de Caça ficou encarregada de conseguir um lugar para ela passar pelo menos essa noite na enfermaria! Pelo pouco que sei, ela anda cansada por não dormir à noite!

"Isso é muito estranho, será influência indireta de algum inimigo do Santuário?" – pensava Milo, intrigado.

- Bem, Ísis, eu mesmo vou levá-la até lá. – ele disse, pegando a islandesa no colo – Se quiser ir para casa, está liberada, a Shina está por aí fazendo a ronda também.

- Entendo. Boa noite, senhor Milo, tome conta dela, por favor! – com isso, Cassiopéia se dirigiu até sua casa, enquanto o Cavaleiro de Escorpião ia até a enfermaria do Santuário, na velocidade da luz.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens são de Masami Kurumada, Toei, e Shueisha._

_**Avisos:** Chegamos ao fim da primeira parte dessa saga, que foi escrita e finalizada há alguns anos atrás, postada aos poucos aqui. A priori, não sei se escreverei a segunda parte, finalizando a estória de vez, mas quem sabe? _

_Agradeço a todos os que leram e mandaram reviews, e àqueles que ainda o farão. E como sempre, agradeço muito à Human Being pela betagem e por me convencer a publicar esta fic, que foi minha primeira tentativa de escrita com o universo de Saint Seiya, e com personagens originais._

_A todos, boa leitura, muito obrigada!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 9 - REDEMPTION<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No dia seguinte...<strong>_

Saori, Adisa, Dohko, Saga e Shiryu estavam no Templo de Athena; a Deusa queria saber como estavam os preparativos para a chegada de Shunrei e os relatórios das interações diplomáticas com Asgard e o Reino dos Mares.

A jovem Deusa estava particularmente satisfeita apesar de sua preocupação com possíveis ataques ao Santuário; os soldados e cavaleiros de Prata estavam todos de sobreaviso mas Athena resolvera estender o conhecimento da situação para todos os servos e cavaleiros de Bronze também, para que ninguém estivesse desprevenido.

Uma pequena tensão era perceptível no ar, e todos estavam cautelosos nos seus afazeres do dia-a-dia.

- Dohko, Shiryu, Adisa: eu os chamei porque quero que estejam na comitiva de recepção da Shunrei. No entanto, gostaria muito que vocês, que são cavaleiros de Bronze - ela apontou para Dragão e Corona Australis – tivessem cuidado redobrado, e por via das dúvidas, mandarei mais um cavaleiro de Ouro com vocês.

- Mas senhorita Athena – começou Saga – caso haja algum ataque ao Santuário, os cavaleiros de Ouro devem guardar as Doze Casas para protegê-la!

- Sim, eu entendo, mas Shunrei não é daqui, e eu quero muito que sua integridade esteja em primeiro lugar nesse dia.

- E quem seria o outro cavaleiro de Ouro a esperá-la conosco, minha Deusa? – perguntou Dohko, curioso.

- Eu ainda estou pensando nisso, mas no dia vocês saberão. – ela sorriu. – E os aposentos dela estão prontos, Dohko?

- Sim, senhorita, a ajuda da Amazona de Corona Australis foi imprescindível para que tudo ocorresse da melhor maneira possível. Sem ela, não sei o que seria de mim. – a frase tinha certo duplo sentido, mas foi dita para que apenas Adisa entendesse.

- Acredito nisso. Vejo que vocês formam uma boa parceria, por isso aprovei os treinos de Adisa com Shiryu sob sua tutela. Quando eles começarão? – perguntou Saori.

- Assim que Shunrei chegar e nos certificarmos que ela está bem instalada e adaptada.

- Muito bem. Bem, se quiserem almoçar, fiquem à vontade, estão dispensados! – Saori riu, não queria atrapalhar o horário de almoço de seus cavaleiros.

Todos se dispersaram, menos Dohko, e ela levantou-se de seu trono, pedindo ao cavaleiro para acompanhá-la:

- Dohko, o que você acha da Lei das Amazonas? – foi direta.

- Eu? – ele assustou-se – Ahn... é uma tradição, mas que poderia ser mudada...

- Mesmo? Por quê? – ela o encarou, séria.

- Bem, senhorita, nesses meus anos de vida, eu pude perceber que é uma lei que surgiu com intenções nobres, mas que precisa se adaptar aos dias de hoje.

- Bem colocado. Mas como seria possível essa adaptação?

- Não sei, senhorita, creio que o mais interessante seria discutir isso com as próprias amazonas. Mas por que quer tanto saber sobre isso?

- Eu tive uma conversa com minha amiga Freya, ouvi algumas opiniões e passei a prestar mais atenção nessa questão. Como você é o mais velho aqui, no bom sentido – ela riu – eu queria ouvir a sua opinião.

- Entendo. Mas como eu disse, talvez seja melhor falar com as próprias amazonas.

- Seguirei seu conselho, Dohko, muito obrigada! – ela fez uma pequena mesura com a cabeça.

O Cavaleiro de Libra retribuiu o cumprimento, e saiu da morada de Athena, a qual olhava pensativa para o seu jardim.

- Tenho que pensar na felicidade de todos aqui dentro... desde os servos, até os cavaleiros e amazonas... sei que todos eles me servem e estão comprometidos a me proteger, mas, será que isso não é egoísmo demais? – ela sussurrou para si mesma.

Saori caminhou até os pés da enorme estátua de Athena, e depois avistou o Santuário todo, em sua grandeza; sentiu um arrepio tomar conta de si, e então teve certeza:

"Algo está para acontecer... que eu seja capaz de evitar maiores perdas e danos por aqui, pelo menos dessa vez..."

E seu olhar perdeu-se no horizonte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enquanto isso...<strong>_

Maia de Plêiades subia as escadarias das Doze Casas até o Templo de Virgem, e ao entrar lá, lembrou-se do recado que recebera de Ícaro, o Cavaleiro de Prata de Cefeu:

"_O senhor Shaka de Virgem a espera no Sexto Templo em meia hora, por favor, não se atrase."_

O tom de voz do rapaz era neutro, então Maia não sabia do que poderia se tratar a sua ida até ali; será que o homem mais próximo de Deus reclamaria sua posição de mestre? Ou simplesmente a deixaria livre para treinar com Saga de Gêmeos? Ela estava confusa, e nervosa.

Entretanto, ao pisar naquela Casa, seu coração, alma e mente foram se acalmando aos poucos. Fechou os olhos para absorver melhor aquela sensação, e ao abri-los novamente, viu que o Cavaleiro de Virgem estava em sua frente.

Ele parecia um pouco abatido, mas a recebeu com um sorriso no rosto, apesar dos olhos fechados. Disse:

- Bem vinda, Maia, Amazona de Prata de Plêiades. Perdão por mandá-la chamar em cima da hora, mas gostaria muito de falar com você.

- Tudo bem, mest... quer dizer, senhor Shaka. Sou toda ouvidos.

Ele deu uma leve risada, e pediu que ela o acompanhasse um pouco adiante, até um ponto do templo, próximo à entrada, onde havia algumas almofadas indianas em círculo sobre um confortável tapete e uma bandeja com um bule de chá e xícaras no centro. Indicou uma almofada para a amazona se sentar, e acomodou-se em outra.

- Senhorita Maia, creio que começamos nosso treinamento de maneira errada. Entenda, eu sou um mestre rigoroso, mas não quis seu mal ao fazer o que fiz naquele treino. Para mim eu estava fazendo a coisa certa, já que você não quis me mostrar o seu real poder.

- Eu... – ela começou - eu estava com medo! Sei o que todos pensam dos geminianos e seus poderes com ilusões... se eu mostrasse meus alteregos ali, pensei que teria problemas! Mas eu os teria mostrado ao senhor caso estivéssemos a sós!

- Sim, agora eu percebo isso, fui muito rude com a senhorita, e gostaria sinceramente de me desculpar. Isto é, se você puder fazer isso por mim.

Maia ficou surpresa; poderia esperar tudo, menos um pedido de desculpas do homem mais próximo de Deus. Sentiu uma sensação estranha, mas pacífica, e pôde perceber que vinha dele. Ele estava lendo sua alma.

- Senhorita Maia, permite que eu converse com... elas também? – ele perguntou cautelosamente.

A amazona suspirou fundo, e concordou com a cabeça. Shaka aproximou-se dela, ficando ajoelhado diante de si:

- Por favor, sente-se em posição de lótus. Assim mesmo. Agora, arrume a postura, respire fundo, e feche os olhos.

Maia seguiu as orientações do virginiano e relaxou, esvaziando sua mente – o que era inicialmente difícil, mas ela foi sentindo seu corpo e espírito se acalmarem aos poucos e sua mente ficar mais leve, como se flutuasse.

Podia perceber a voz do mestre em sua mente, baixa e suave, conduzindo-a ao seu inconsciente aos poucos; e foi quando Bella se manifestou:

"_Não podemos deixar que ele entre aqui. Você sabe disso."_ – sua voz inocente se sobrepôs à de Shaka.

"_Ele apenas quer falar com vocês. Quer se desculpar."_ – disse Maia.

"_Ele faz bem"_ – Attargatis manifestou-se, com o tom de voz arrogante – _"mas não aqui, nós iremos sair."_

"_Mas como? Terei que aplicar o Extensão de Alma assim, em plena meditação?"_ – Maia estava confusa.

"Deixe que eu as guiarei, senhorita Maia. Apenas relaxe e libere seu cosmo, aos poucos." – a voz de Shaka tomou conta de sua mente.

Assim, ambos foram trabalhando juntos. A garota nem reparou, mas Shaka de Virgem segurava suas mãos, ainda ajoelhado em sua frente, ajudando-a a elevar o cosmo, gradualmente, até que depois de um tempo, duas figuras se materializaram, uma em cada lado da Amazona de Plêiades.

"_O que quer conosco, Cavaleiro de Virgem?"_ – Attargatis falava dentro da mente de Shaka.

- Eu gostaria de me desculpar com vocês duas – ele falava em voz alta, para que Maia também ouvisse – e dizer que espero poder compreendê-las melhor para que Maia possa chegar a ser a futura Amazona de Ouro de Gêmeos.

"_Nós agradecemos, senhor Shaka"_ – Bella falou na mente dele - _"mas não somos projeções dissociadas, somos entidades separadas que não querem o mal de ninguém."_

- Eu acredito, e irei respeitá-las. Mas quero avisar que gostaria da cooperação de todas vocês em um objetivo comum: o desenvolvimento pessoal da Maia, e o fortalecimento de sua mente e cosmo para vencer a disputa pela Armadura de Gêmeos.

Attargatis e Bella pareceram reconsiderar, e com isso concordaram com Shaka; ele então agradeceu as duas e elas voltaram para a alma de Maia, meio zonza depois da meditação. O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem se adiantou, e a recebeu em seus braços, abrindo um pouco os olhos no processo.

Maia estava zonza, era o efeito colateral de liberar seus alteregos, e literalmente agarrou-se ao seu mestre, aninhando-se no tórax dele. Balbuciou:

- O-Obrigada... mestre Shaka...

- Obrigado você, Maia, aliás, a todas vocês. - e abraçou a discípula carinhosamente, para mostrar que estava ali para apoiá-la.

Mal sabiam eles que, neste exato momento, Ísis de Cassiopéia chegava do seu treino, alegre e disposta a conversar com o morador da Sexta Casa; estava elétrica e um tanto nervosa, embora não soubesse o motivo. Entretanto, ao adentrar a Casa de Virgem, e seguir pelo corredor principal, a garota ficou chocada com o que viu. Ali, entre ricas almofadas indianas e incensos, em cima de um tapete, estavam Shaka e Maia de Plêiades, praticamente agarrados; ela estava abraçada a ele, totalmente entregue, com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele. E ele a segurava pelas costas e pela cabeça, encostando seu rosto protetoramente na testa dela.

Ísis sentiu o peito apertar, tensionou os braços e fechou os pulsos; logo a tristeza foi substituída por um grande e sufocante sentimento de raiva. Virou-se de uma vez para ir embora, e quase esbarrou na figura de Camus de Aquário, o qual também observava aquela cena em silêncio, com seu rosto habitualmente inexpressivo.

- S-Senhor Camus, desculpe, eu... – a Amazona de Cassiopéia não sabia o dizer de tanta raiva, sua vontade era somente sair correndo dali.

- Está tudo bem, venha, vamos conversar sobre o seu treino, é melhor voltar depois. – ele disse em tom blasé.

Assim, os dois aquarianos saíram dali, e Ísis quase socou uma das grandes estátuas de Buda da porta de entrada do templo, mas foi impedida por Camus, o qual falou baixo, para que somente ela escutasse:

- Calma, Cassiopéia. Não adianta nada perder o equilíbrio se não sabe como agir diante da adversidade.

A garota arregalou os olhos, e ele pediu que ela o acompanhasse até o Décimo Primeiro Templo. Ambos subiram as escadarias em silêncio; Camus aparentemente inabalável, e Ísis corroendo a raiva por dentro. A amazona ficou um pouco acanhada ao entrar, era a primeira vez que entrava ali, sabia que ele era um cavaleiro reservado.

- Pode entrar, senhorita Ísis. Vamos conversar no meu escritório.

Ela o seguiu, estava tão dispersa em seus pensamentos que não percebeu quando ele entrou em uma sala, abrindo a porta e esperando ela passar. Entrou na sala e se deparou com uma sala de leitura com duas poltronas perto de uma janela, uma pequena mesinha entre elas, no outro lado da sala tinha uma mesa grande, com alguns papéis e canetas cuidadosamente posicionadas sobre ela.

- Por favor, sente-se. – ele indicou uma das poltronas a ela e sentou-se na maior – Gostaria que respirasse fundo, e tentasse manter a calma.

- Olhe, senhor Camus, eu não estou nervosa. – a voz dela era perigosamente baixa.

- Mesmo? Como explica o modo como saiu da Casa de Virgem agora há pouco, Ísis? - O Cavaleiro de Aquário percebera a mudança de humor e a tensão da moça ao mencionar a Sexta Casa, o que somente aguçou ainda mais suas dúvidas em relação ao que vira há alguns minutos atrás. Será que a amazona a sua frente teria a mesma impressão que a sua? E, se teve, será que essa era a primeira vez que presenciava algo assim entre Shaka e sua discípula?

- Eu... estou nervosa devido aos treinos, Hyoga é mais severo que a mestra Marin, e ainda estou me adaptando. Aliás, gostaria de agradecer pela oportunidade de estar, de certo modo, sob sua tutela também.

- Compreendo. Mas isso deve ser melhor que cumprir os castigos que Marin lhe passou, não é? Soube que a senhorita tem um pequeno problema com regras, mostrando-se uma pessoa muito rebelde... – ele comentou casualmente.

- Eu não sou rebelde, senhor Camus. As pessoas apenas não me conhecem direito. – ela foi direta.

Camus conteve a gargalhada; fazia quanto tempo que não agia assim? Ver as atitudes e a postura da amazona era como olhar em um espelho, que ao invés de mostrar seu retrato atual, mostrava um Camus mais jovem, de uns bons anos atrás. Ele tinha que admitir que ela era uma boa amazona, muito dedicada ao seu trabalho e seus afazeres no Santuário; mas seus problemas em seguir regras e o fato de questionar a tudo e a todos, eram algo que o francês via em si mesmo alguns anos antes. E mudar isso era algo que a amazona aprenderia com o tempo, assim como ele aprendera.

- Sim, as pessoas não te conhecem direito, mas você não se cansa de tantos castigos?

- Bem, senhor... - a amazona gaguejou, sentindo as bochechas corarem por baixo da máscara.

Camus dessa vez não segurou a gargalhada:

- Bem, pelo menos você ainda esta tendo castigos leves, imagine se tivesse que limpar as escadarias das Doze Casas?

- Pelos Deuses, senhor Camus, não! Isso seria cruel demais! - respondeu Ísis, rindo.

Finalmente a Amazona de Cassiopéia estava começando a se acalmar e a se soltar, seria fácil agora chegar ao assunto que ele queria:

- Bem, cuidar do jardim da Casa de Virgem não deve ser tão ruim assim, você não acha?

Ele viu a amazona sair da postura relaxada e se remexer na poltrona, agora novamente com o pescoço e o maxilar tensionados.

- Sim, senhor. – ela respondeu sem ânimo.

- É uma tarefa parada, presumo, mas mesmo assim, melhor que limpar as escadarias. – o cavaleiro deu um meio sorriso.

- É, pode se dizer que sim. - respondeu ela novamente, indiferente.

Camus a analisava cuidadosamente, percebeu que ela estava evitando o assunto. Resolveu cutucá-la:

- O que houve, Cassiopéia? A tarefa na Casa de Virgem não é agradável?

- Não é que não me agrade, senhor Camus, é que... é entediante. Apesar de ter seus pontos positivos também...

- Somente isso? – ele continuou insistindo - A casa de Shaka tem um clima confortável, estranho você se sentir entediada ali dentro. A Sexta Casa costuma passar para quem entra lá uma sensação de paz, afinal Shaka é o homem mais próximo de Deus.

Ela virou-se de frente para o aquariano, e Camus pôde sentir a agitação dela.

- Oh sim! Claro, o homem mais próximo de Deus, e mesmo assim, ao invés de se mostrar humilde, é um homem presunçoso e metido. – ela fez questão de não citar a conversa com o virginiano na noite passada.

Camus levou a mão à boca, segurando os lábios e encostando o polegar embaixo do queixo; segurava o riso, ela tinha acabado de xingar um cavaleiro de Ouro.

- Senhor Camus, por favor, não conte à mestra Marin que eu disse isso, se não receberei outro castigo! – Ísis caiu em si.

- Tudo bem, não contarei, mesmo porque também acho contraditórias as atitudes do Shaka na maioria das vezes.

- Me perdoe senhor, mas já que falei o que não devia... com todo respeito, ele é muito antissocial, parece que não gosta quando as pessoas são espontâneas. – ela desabafou, se esquecendo totalmente do pedido que o Cavaleiro de Virgem lhe fizera anteriormente.

- Ele é um excelente cavaleiro; mas muito exigente, mais com ele mesmo do que com os outros.

- Não estou duvidando dele como cavaleiro, mas para o homem mais próximo de Deus, ele poderia ser um pouco mais humilde, ao invés de ser amigável parece que faz questão de ser chato e intolerante.

Camus deu uma leve risada, realmente, era se olhar no espelho mais jovem, quantas vezes não mediu as próprias palavras e simplesmente as deixou sair?

- Devo confessar que nunca tinha ouvido antes uma descrição tão honesta e direta de Shaka como a sua. Mas se não me engano, agora ele tem uma alegre amazona quatro vezes por semana para tentar tirar essa chatice, não? Quem sabe o seu bom humor não o coloque no lugar? - Camus fez menção de levantar-se, já estava desistindo, ela não iria comentar sobre o assunto.

- Creio que não, senhor Camus. Como o senhor também viu, ele anda muito distraído com outras coisas no momento.

- Será? Não acredito que estivessem fazendo nada demais, Ísis. Ou não é a primeira vez que isso acontece?

- Na realidade, é a primeira vez desde que comecei a frequentar o Templo de Virgem que o vi transmitindo algum tipo de sentimento. Que o vi realmente próximo de alguém. Por isso estranhei. – o tom de voz dela era indiferente, para mascarar a raiva.

- Eu também nunca vi Shaka tão consternado e preocupado com alguém. Enfim, Maia é sua discípula, é bom que tenham feito as pazes.

- Eu acho que aquilo foi bem mais que fazer as pazes, senhor Camus. Enfim, quem sou eu para questionar o que eles fazem ou deixam de fazer, não é mesmo? - o tom de voz dela soava desanimado.

- De fato. Você conhece a Amazona de Plêiades? – ele perguntou casualmente.

- Um pouco, não muito, mas sei que é uma pessoa esforçada. E que gosta de ler. Enfim, não sei muito sobre ela ainda, mas parece ser uma boa pessoa. – Ísis não conseguia ter raiva de Maia, mal a conhecia, por Athena!

- Está certo, Ísis... Bem, vejo que está mais calma, ainda bem que pudemos conversar um pouco para você relaxar. E quanto a Hyoga, confie nele, é um bom cavaleiro e vai te ajudar a desenvolver o que precisa. – ele levantou-se de sua poltrona, um pouco consternado.

- Obrigada, senhor Camus. Novamente, fico muito feliz por ter a possibilidade de treinar com vocês.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário deu um meio sorriso e a guiou para a entrada de sua Casa, onde Keira, a Amazona de Prata de Cães de Caça, esperava por ele. Ela e Ísis cumprimentaram-se, e a egípcia pôde perceber o modo com o qual a moça se dirigia ao cavaleiro do gelo. Torceu o nariz por baixo da máscara, desaprovando aquele comportamento. Por fim, desceu as escadarias novamente, sem olhar para trás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia...<strong>_

Dohko estava animado. Era um belíssimo fim de tarde; e alguns soldados, juntamente com duas amazonas de Prata, tinham ido até Atenas para buscar Shunrei no aeroporto. Ele, Shiryu e Adisa finalizaram os preparativos para recebê-la, inclusive preparando um jantar especial com a ajuda de alguns servos do Santuário.

- Você está nervoso, Dohko? – perguntou Adisa, segurando na mão do Cavaleiro de Libra.

- Um pouco, querida, um pouco... está tudo em ordem? – ele fez um carinho ansioso na mão dela.

- Sim, tudo certo. Eu disse que você não precisaria se preocupar, que tudo se ajeitaria. – o tom de voz dela era vitorioso, orgulhoso.

Dohko apenas riu, e resolveu não contestar, não queria entrar em outros méritos com a garota que amava. Sim, o cavaleiro tentou reprimir o que sentira desde o beijo dos dois, mas percebera que realmente gostava da menina. Por isso, iria com calma em relação a ela.

"Assim também vou preparando Shiryu e Shunrei para as novidades... além de pedir permissão à senhorita Athena e ver o que pode ser feito..." – ele pensava, um tanto quanto alheio.

A Amazona de Corona Australis estava tão ansiosa quanto ele, mas não cobraria nada; os dois estavam mais unidos do que nunca, colaborando um com o outro, conversando, se conhecendo melhor. Ele não vira o rosto dela novamente, mas ela estava gostando de ser cortejada nos modos antigos do ex-ancião.

Os dois desceram as escadarias juntos, sob os olhares atentos de alguns cavaleiros de Ouro, como Milo de Escorpião; este observava a tudo da entrada de sua Casa, e percebera que alguns ânimos estavam diferentes no Santuário. Súbito, o Cavaleiro de Libra parou em frente à Casa de Câncer, concentrando seu cosmo momentaneamente.

Alguns minutos depois, Máscara da Morte de Câncer saiu de sua morada, com a armadura completa, a capa branca da mesma balançando ao vento; trazia seu sorriso mordaz de sempre no rosto, mas ao ver o amigo da Sétima Casa, estendeu a mão a ele, tendo seu cumprimento retribuído por Dohko.

- E esta mocinha, é sua nova pupila, Libra? – ele brincou – Espero que não pegue leve com ela.

- De jeito nenhum, Adisa é uma boa amazona, Máscara. Agora vamos descer, Shiryu nos espera na entrada do Santuário.

- Ele sabe que eu farei parte dessa recepção de boas-vindas à sua filha? – perguntou o canceriano, relutante.

- Ainda não, mas creio que ele não fará objeção à sua presença. Fiquei feliz ao saber que Athena o designou a nos acompanhar. – o sorriso do chinês era sincero.

- Eu mesmo fiquei muito surpreso, e muito feliz. Trata-se de uma chance de me redimir com todos vocês, principalmente com a menina. – o tom de voz do italiano era um pouco ressentido.

O libriano deu um tapinha amigável no ombro do amigo, indicando que não precisava se sentir daquela maneira. Adisa reparava na interação entre os dois, realmente os cavaleiros de Ouro tinham mais histórias do que realmente aparentavam.

Os três chegaram até a entrada do Santuário, onde Shiryu de Dragão estava andando de um lado para o outro, devidamente arrumado com sua armadura; este estacou no lugar ao ver Máscara da Morte ali, e perguntou ao seu mestre:

- Perdoe-me, mestre, mas o que ele está fazendo aqui?

- Shiryu, Máscara irá receber a Shunrei conosco. Ele está aqui para se redimir com ela, e por ordens de Athena também.

- Hum, não acredito que a Saori permitiu uma coisa dessas... ele quase a matou, mestre! Não ligo que quase tenha me matado, mas a Shunrei é outra coisa! - o rapaz falava de forma contida.

- Escute, Shiryu, sei que errei com Dohko e com você, mas tive minha chance de me desculpar com vocês e tê-los como meus companheiros de armas. Agora, quero mostrar à sua namorada quem sou agora, e provar que sou de confiança.

- Não há nenhum outro interesse da sua parte, Máscara? – o Dragão estava desconfiado.

- Sim, pode acreditar, eu... – nesse momento, o siciliano levou as mãos à testa – Dohko, algo está acontecendo!

- O que houve, Máscara? O que está sentindo? – o ex-ancião amparou o amigo.

Máscara da Morte concentrou-se no que sua alma captava no ar: ouvia alguém rezando, não era uma situação estranha para ele; imediatamente, lembrou-se de Shunrei, e alarmado, disse aos outros:

- Dohko, Shiryu, acho que algo está acontecendo à Shunrei. Consigo captar a reza dela com meus poderes espirituais. Acho que devemos averiguar.

- Certo. Adisa – Dohko se dirigiu à sul-africana – quero que você fique por aqui. Caso aconteça algo conosco, por favor avise aos outros cavaleiros de Prata e Bronze!

- Não, Dohko, eu vou com você! – ela assumiu uma postura tensa.

- Por favor, querida, faça isso por mim. Podemos precisar de reforços. Qualquer coisa, Máscara mandará uma mensagem a você por cosmo.

- Sim, farei isso – o canceriano concordou – mas estamos perdendo tempo, vamos!

Nisso, o Cavaleiro de Libra olhou para ela e apertou levemente sua mão antes de seguir Máscara da Morte e Shiryu, o qual reparara no gesto de carinho de seu mestre para com a amazona. Os três correram em direção ao caminho para Rodório, quando se depararam com os corpos dos soldados designados para escoltar Shunrei abandonados na terra pedregosa.

- Mas que massacre! – disse Shiryu – Eles não foram simplesmente mortos, foram torturados antes de morrer! Shunrei!

O japonês desesperou-se e correu até as malas de sua amada, que estavam jogadas por ali. Máscara tentava captar de que direção vinha a voz que rezava em sua mente, quando Dohko o avisou:

- Ali! Sinto algumas vibrações cósmicas vindo dali! – ele saiu correndo em direção ao local que apontara.

- Não, mestre, é uma ilusão! – Shiryu estava de olhos fechados, tentando perceber o que acontecia ao redor.

- Eles estão para lá! – bradou Máscara, e os três cavaleiros correram para direção oeste, atentos ao caminho que trilhavam.

Chegaram a uma espécie de clareira frente a um penhasco, e ali, Keelin de Apus e Ruby de Centauro lutavam juntas para proteger uma garota chinesa que rezava, Shunrei. Elas lutavam com cavaleiros que usavam armaduras negras, e Shiryu disse:

- Cavaleiros Negros! Mas eles estavam selados na Ilha da Rainha da Morte!

- Eles continuam selados na Ilha da Rainha da Morte, meu pupilo. – disse Dohko – Estes cavaleiros possuem armaduras negras, mas certamente não vieram do Pacífico Sul!

O Cavaleiro de Bronze de Dragão estava surpreso, com certeza deveria conversar sobre isso com Ikki depois; Máscara da Morte olhou para Shunrei, a menina rezava pelas amazonas que lutavam, e não por sua própria segurança. Olhou para os outros dois, e disse:

- Dohko, eu e você atacamos, Shiryu, você resgata a sua namorada!

- Certo! – os três concordaram em uníssono, e foram ajudar as moças que eram atacadas.

Dohko e Shiryu atacaram dois cavaleiros com a Armadura de Fênix Negra com o _Cólera dos Cem Dragões_ simultaneamente, enquanto Máscara enfrentava o Pégaso Negro em combate corpo a corpo. Ruby enfrentava o Cisne Negro com seu _Turbilhão de Chamas_, combatendo gelo com fogo.

Keelin conseguira avariar o Andrômeda Negro com o _Plumas Cósmicas_, cortando parte da armadura do mesmo e decepando as serpentes que surgiram de suas correntes amaldiçoadas. No entanto, ele recuperara parte das correntes e a atacou:

- _Corrente Negra!_ – nisso, a corrente envolveu o pé da Amazona de Apus, que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de cara no chão, tendo seu corpo envolvido pelo metal frio rapidamente.

Ali perto, Shunrei rezava e chorava, feliz pela chegada de seu amado e de seu pai adotivo, e surpresa pela ajuda de Máscara da Morte. Lembrou-se de quando ele a jogara do alto das cachoeiras dos Cinco Picos em Rozan, mas logo voltou a se concentrar em suas preces, rezando por ele também.

Ao perceber isso, Máscara resolveu dar um jeito naquilo logo; seu rosto transformou-se, mostrando um olhar sádico e um sorriso sanguinário:

- Agora, seus infelizes, eu mandarei vocês todos para o inferno!

- Ih, agora a coisa vai complicar para esses idiotas! – disse Ruby, lançando o _Turbilhão de_ _Chamas _em cima de um dos Fênix Negros, que tentara acertá-la com um feixe de chamas – Hunf, que amador, a boa com fogo aqui sou eu!

Nisso, a ariana correu para proteger Shunrei, quando viu o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer apontar seu braço para cima, concentrando seu cosmo e flutuando; uma onda em espiral surgiu de seu dedo indicador, e ele disse:

- _Ondas do Inferno!_ – com isso, a cosmoenergia foi liberada, atingindo os cavaleiros negros um a um, retirando suas almas de seus corpos. Um clarão se formou acima de todos, e Máscara da Morte enviou as almas para o Yomotsu.

- Ué, cadê ele? – disse Keelin, ao se desvencilhar das correntes que antes a prendiam.

- Ele deve estar jogando as almas daqueles cavaleiros no Yomotsu agora. – disse Dohko.

- Shunrei! – Shiryu correu até ela, que estava abraçada com a Amazona de Centauro – Como você está?

- E-Eu... estou bem, fiquei preocupada com vocês! – disse ela, separando-se de Ruby e se jogando nos braços do libriano.

Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente, nem percebendo que mais pessoas se aproximavam dali: Seiya, Adisa, Ícaro de Cefeu, Aster de Altar e Saori chegavam ao local, preocupados. A jovem Deusa e o Cavaleiro de Pégaso coraram ao ver Shiryu e Shunrei tão envolvidos no beijo que trocavam. Dohko e Adisa apenas se olharam, e a amazona sorria por baixo da máscara.

- Bem, acho que ninguém se machucou por aqui, estou certa? – perguntou Saori, com as bochechas ainda vermelhas.

- Não, senhorita, mas sofremos algumas baixas... os soldados estão mortos. – disse Dohko, cabisbaixo.

- Vamos providenciar um funeral decente a eles. Ícaro, Aster, poderiam cuidar disso, por favor? – ela pediu, e foi atendida pelos cavaleiros de Prata.

Logo, um clarão se formou no céu, e dele surgiu Máscara da Morte, que flutuou até o chão; no entanto, antes que chegasse, um vento mais forte o atingiu, e ele acabou se chocando com Keelin de Apus. A mesma quase caiu no chão, mas foi segura pelo cavaleiro, que a encarou com um sorriso sedutor:

- Você está bem, _ragazza_? Espero não tê-la machucado.

- N-Não, absolutamente, senhor Máscara... nós estávamos preocupados com o senhor. – a voz dela era neutra, mas seu corpo reagiu àquela proximidade.

- Não sobrou nenhum dos Cavaleiros Negros, Máscara? – perguntou Shiryu, ainda abraçado à namorada.

- Mandei todos eles para o inferno. – o sorriso dele era meio insano; ele ainda sentia prazer em mandar seus oponentes para o submundo.

- Certo – disse Seiya – e como poderemos interrogar algum deles agora? Impossível!

- Seiya tem razão, e agora? – perguntou Keelin. Ela mesma queria saber mais sobre aquele ataque.

- Agora, tentaremos fazer uma reconstituição do ataque, e ver se há alguma relação entre ele e o ataque à Thetis de Sereia. – disse Saori, séria.

- Ambos os ataques foram a pessoas que são de fora, e estão se fixando no Santuário... mas sinceramente, não sei se isso faz sentido... – dizia Dohko, alisando o cabelo trançado de Shunrei.

- Mas pelo menos, temos mais um fator comum – disse Saori – Mu e Keira viram um vulto negro na mente de Thetis, só pode ser uma Armadura Negra!

Nesse momento, Ícaro e Aster chegavam com os corpos dos pobres soldados, e o Cavaleiro de Altar se manifestou:

- Creio que não podemos tirar conclusões precipitadas, minha Deusa, e sim analisar cada fato de uma vez, antes de relacioná-los.

- Eu não sei se isso é o correto, Aster – disse Seiya de Pégaso – mas uma coisa é certa: o Santuário está em perigo e precisamos descobrir o motivo o mais rápido possível; de preferência antes do torneio.

O geminiano ficou pensativo, os demais concordaram com Seiya; assim, todos passaram a se dispersar, ora levando corpos, ora ajudando Shunrei com as malas, ora pensando ou conversando.

Aster aproximou-se de Seiya, e tocando em seu ombro, disse:

- Sei que suas observações são válidas, Pégaso, mas diga-me: como pode ter certeza que isso tem a ver com o futuro torneio das Armaduras de Ouro?

O sagitariano ficou sem resposta, era apenas uma intuição, mas ficou quieto ao perceber o sorriso irônico do Cavaleiro de Altar. Apenas ficou ao lado de Saori, sua Deusa, e mais uma vez, prometeu protegê-la acima de tudo.

* * *

><p>"<em>A vida é um ciclo infinito,<em>

_E tudo que vai, volta em retorno triplo_

_Que a sabedoria dos Deuses os inspire_

_A buscar a verdadeira realidade_

_A real fonte da verdade_

_Para que a justiça e o amor reinem_

_No mundo, por toda a eternidade_."

_**- SAGA DAS AMAZONAS DE OURO –**_

_**FIM DA PRIMEIRA PARTE**_


End file.
